


The Basics of Mermaid Classification

by Paladin-Pile (UserFromPluto)



Series: The Basics [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Environmental activism, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Makoto, Science Fiction, Self-Harm, and sappy grownup makoharu, mermaid au, mermaid haru, never thought I'd tag a fic with that, sourin being sourin, sweet bby makoharu, there's happiness tho I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserFromPluto/pseuds/Paladin-Pile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto gasped at what he saw, and he wasn’t the only one to do so. There on the deck was the smallest mermaid they had ever seen, no bigger than Makoto himself. It was a child, a boy, with silky black hair and wide blue eyes.</p><p>(Makoto Tachibana is 8 years old. Mermaid hunting is a thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Everyone in Iwatobi lived for the sea. They lived and breathed the cry of the seagulls, the crash of the waves, and the clank of the trawling nets being lowered into the depths. In the early dawn, when the fog would roll in, it was impossible to tell where the land ended and the sea began.

   It was through one such fog that eight-year-old Makoto Tachibana stumbled, the loud clumping of his oversized rubber boots echoing through the deserted street. The sun was about to come up, and in his excitement he couldn’t get his legs to move fast enough. He had been waiting for this day his entire life; the day he was finally allowed to join his father on the family’s fishing boat. Makoto followed the familiar path down to the docks, having long ago memorized the steps on his daily route to the pier, where he would watch his father’s ship unload its strange and beautiful cargo.

   Makoto heard the sounds of the pier before he could see through the fog. Voices called back and forth, occasionally drowned out by the scrape of nets being dragged across decks, and the rhythmic slap of the waves whenever they met resistance. The low thud of ships’ hulls hitting the dock made the wooden boards shake under Makoto’s feet, and as he got closer he could make out looming shapes through the mist.

   When he recognized his father's ship a fresh wave of excitement hit him, and he scrambled up the gangplank and onto the deck. Spotting his father on the far side of the boat, he moved to run to him, but lost his footing on the wet deck and hurtled forward. He braced himself for a fall, but just before he hit the deck he felt a strong hand grab the back of his jacket and pull him upright.

   “What’s this, Makoto-kun? Trying to fall overboard on your first day?” A voice said, one Makoto recognized as his father's eldest crewmember. The woman was old enough to be Makoto’s grandmother, but was still spry and strong as a prized heifer. She had lived in Iwatobi her whole life, and could remember the days before mermaids were discovered and the fishermen only caught small fish like herring and mackerel. Now that the mermaid industry had grown so large, she was invaluable with her knowledge of the sea and marine biology. She, like Makoto and his father, never tired of the beautiful creatures they saw everyday. Makoto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

    “Sorry, Tamara-san!” he said, “I’m just excited, I’ll be more careful from now on.”

    The women nodded her head with a smile, “You’d better be! Such a valuable crewmember like yourself needs to be in top shape.” Makoto lit up at her words and she laughed, ruffling his hair and sending him on his way. He moved slower this time, holding onto a railing whenever one was available, and made his way through the bustle of activity on the deck. Each of the crew members greeted him with a smile and piece of advice, and the ship's engines had already started by the time Makoto found his father in the control room.

    “Dad!” He shouted happily, forgetting his caution in favor of running into the man’s outstretched arms. He giggled as his father grabbed him in a bear hug, squishing Makoto’s face into his worn, bulky jacket that smelled like seaweed.

    “There you are!” Mr. Tachibana said, “Are you ready for your first day as a real fisherman?”

    “Yes!” Makoto cried, “I’ll do everything you say, I already know a lot and I will learn more really quick!”

    Makoto’s father chuckled, “I’m sure you will, Mako. What do you say we get this thing out to sea and find some mermaids!” He set Makoto down on top of a crate and turned back to the wheel. From his vantage point the boy could look out the window and see the deck below and the vast ocean beyond it. The sun was just rising, painting the sea and sky vivid hues of red, gold, and purple. Makoto imagined he was flying, gliding high over the water in peace, the only sound being the hum of the engines and the occasional shout from the crew. Breathing in deep lungfuls of damp, salty air, Makoto turned to watch his father. He was gazing out over the water with a serene expression, standing at the helm like it was his second home, which Makoto knew it was. Before long, Makoto’s father caught him looking and his eyes crinkled in amusement.

    “Alright Makoto,” he said, reaching over to slap the boy’s knee, “let's see how much you know about our line of work. Tell me what you’ve learned so far.”

    Makoto pursed his lips and tried to remember everything he had learned at school and from Tamara-san. “This kind of ship is called a trawler,” he began, “Those big beams out there are for holding up the nets as they drag through the water, and pulling them in when they’re full.” He pointed out the window to show what he was talking about. “Usually we catch a lot of fish like herring and mackerel, but what we’re _really_ here for is the mermaids!” Makoto quickly peeked out the window, just to make sure one had not popped out of the ocean as he said that. “They are not very common, so when we find one it’s really special,” he continued. “All the fisherman in Iwatobi try to catch them, and lots of people want to study them because we don’t know much about them!”

    “That’s right,” his father said. “Mermaid hunting is good business. There are aquariums and research facilities that want them, even rich people who want them as exotic pets.”

    “Do people eat them too?” Makoto asked. The older man frowned darkly and nodded.

    “Some people do, but I don’t think it's right,” he said, “They’re not just fish, they’re different somehow. I’m most happy when I hear of some that are released back into the wild after scientists have observed their behavior for a while.”

    Makoto thought he agreed, but didn’t know what to say about it. Eventually he remained silent until his father quizzed him again.

    “What's the most important thing to know when trying to catch a mermaid?”

    Makoto knew this better than his own name, and easily recited the answer. “Touch them as soon as possible. Wild mermaids will put up a fight to prevent being captured, but as soon as they touch a boat or human they stop resisting right away. No one knows why, but that’s the way it's always been.”

    “Good job!” His father praised, “ At this rate, you’ll be captain of this ship before you know it.” Makoto held his head high and turned back to the ocean, a determined look on his small face.

    “I’m going to learn everything there is to know about mermaids,” he said.

  
…..

  
   Time passed quickly on board the ship. There was no shortage of activity, and for the first few days Makoto was nearly overwhelmed. There was so much to learn that after a while it all became a blur of nets and gears and thousands of shimmering fish. One moment was branded in his mind, however; the time when he saw his first wild mermaid. At first it was merely a flash of a black and yellow fin surrounded by the school of thrashing fish. The net was quickly hauled in and the mermaid, a large male, was classified as a stripe pattern and carefully moved to the ships holding tanks so it wouldn't be injured. The entire process was simple and calculated, but it left Makoto shaking in awe and excitement, and he doubled his efforts to become an asset to the team. Four days later, he had the first opportunity to lean over the side of the boat and be the first one to touch a new mermaid, breath catching in amazement as it stilled under his hand. Even after they stopped struggling, the creatures never looked particularly happy, and Makoto wondered if they had any emotions. Certainly their personalities were different. Some were very curious, others hostile, still others reclusive and uncooperative. He had even heard stories of rare instances where a mermaid would attack its captors or try to drown them. But never had a single one tried to escape back to the ocean.

    Makoto was broken out of his reflection by the clanging of the ship’s bell, signalling it was time to haul in the nets yet again. It was the sixth day he had joined his father on their trips, and was beginning to feel as if he belonged. He was confident in working the levers and sorting the fish, and now he moved forward with practiced motion, helping guide the huge net onto the boat and release its contents.

   It was just a large haul of fish this time, no mermaids in sight, and he and some other crew began sorting through the pile. Suddenly he heard a surprised noise from one of the crew and looked up to see him pulling at something under the pile of fish.

   “Hey, Captain!” the man yelled, “I think we got something!”

    Makoto’s father hurried over and helped move the fish and netting aside to reveal their find. Makoto gasped at what he saw, and he wasn’t the only one to do so. There on the deck was the smallest mermaid they had ever seen, no bigger than Makoto himself. It was a child, a boy, with silky black hair and wide blue eyes.

    After a second of stunned silence, Makoto’s father reached out to pick up the little thing, but it immediately began thrashing about, tail making a wet slapping sound on the deck as it tried to get away. Makoto and the crew watched motionless as the captain finally managed to catch it and hold it out at arm's length.

    “Woah, woah, take it easy there,” Makoto’s father soothed, and it seemed to work for a second. The creature froze and stared the the man before starting to thrash again, making sporadic high-pitched whistles. Makoto was suddenly hit with realization.

    "Dad, he’s scared!”

    Makoto’s father glanced at him before looking back at the squirming ocean child. “I think you’re right son, we’ve never caught anything this young before. I don’t think anyone has.” He moved quickly over to the tanks and lowered his burden into it, carefully closing the metal grate over the top. When no further sounds came from the now-occupied tank, the crew slowly returned to their work, talking among themselves about the strange discovery. When everyone was gone, Makoto hurried to the tank and climbed the two steps that would allow him to look into it. Peering through the grate he spotted the mermaid curled into a ball at the bottom corner. Makoto gazed in awe at the incredibly beautiful tail. It was a very dark blue, shimmering with flecks of silver and teal, reminding Makoto of the night sky swirling with stars. Sensing movement, the head underwater quickly looked up, and Makoto found himself staring into the deepest eyes he had ever seen. He could see fear, exhaustion, and a tiny bit of curiosity in them that startled him. His breath caught in his throat as he realized how similar they were. In the tank was a boy just like himself, he could _feel_ it. A boy with a tail and from a very different home, true, but a child like all other children nonetheless.

    A thousand questions swirled through the eight-year-old’s mind, and just as many emotions jumped in his chest. The boy had yet to move his eyes from Makoto’s face and Makoto had a fleeting thought that his life might be different from here on out. Something new bloomed in his chest, something promising, but unknown. _Like spring._ Makoto took a deep breath.

    “I’m going to name you Haruka,” he said softly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haruka become closer, and there is a surprising turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY back with another chapter! I'm sorry if my total ignorance of boats and the fishing industry is apparent, I'm doing my best. Hope you enjoy!

  That night Makoto lay awake in his bunk, the soft rocking motion of the boat not enough to lull him to sleep. Thoughts of large blue eyes and flashing scales filled his mind, and he rolled over to face the wall. He should have been asleep a long time ago; tomorrow would be another day filled with hard work, since they would not return to shore for almost a week. Makoto’s father had opted to stay at sea until they filled their quota of catch, since the past few days had been unusually slow.

    The ship groaned deeply as it rolled and Makoto wondered if Haruka was alright, if he was scared in a strange dark place without his family. Finally giving up on sleep, Makoto opened his eyes and sat up in bed, pulling on his boots and creeping to the cabin door. Most of the crew were asleep, but some were still talking around the large table in the common quarters, and Makoto could hear their voices as he entered the hallway. The ship lurched sideways and he almost lost his footing, but grabbed hold of the handrail just in time. The metal was slippery and cold under his palm, and he slowly, carefully, made his way to the storage area and wrenched open the door. The pungent smell of fish hit him hard and he wrinkled his nose. Pinching it shut with one hand, he started picking through the piles of slimy, dead fish with the other.

   Finally he found what he was looking for: two small mackerel, no bigger than the length of his hand. He slipped them into his pajama pocket and hurried out the door, taking a deep gulp of fresh sea air. If he was caught he would probably get scolded for being out here alone, and at night no less, but he assured himself he wasn't going far, just to the holding tanks and back.

  A few bare light bulbs cast a dim glow over the inner deck, making looming shadows around the tanks that lined the walls. When Makoto reached the right one, he clambered up and onto the grate, peering down into the dark water. The metal bars dug into his knees but he paid no mind, pulling one of the fish out of his pocket and sticking it through the grate, holding it’s slimy tail with two fingers. Even the small amount of light reflecting off the water made it nearly impossible to see anything below the surface, and Makoto tapped the bars lightly with this other hand.

  “Harukaaa,” he called softly, then tried whistling a few random notes. A cold breeze bit through Makoto’s thin shirt and he shuddered, attention drawn away to look up at the few storm clouds drifting over the moon. When he looked down again he jumped back, startled. A pale face was staring back at him, and a small hand was wrapped around one of the bars, holding the mermaid’s upper body out of the water.

   “Haru?” Makoto whispered. The mermaid’s eyes were wide, glittering in the dim light, and his skin seemed to glow. Makoto’s breath was stolen at the sight, and he froze momentarily until he remembered his mission. “Are you hungry?” he asked, “I brought some mackerel for you. Here.” He moved the small fish closer to Haruka and the mermaid’s eyes fell to it. Makoto held his breath again as the large blue orbs studied the offering carefully. A second later, Haru’s other hand shot out and snatched the fish from Makoto’s fingers, bringing it to his mouth where it disappeared instantly down his throat. Hastily, Makoto brought out the other fish, and it was devoured the same as the first. “You must be really hungry, huh,” Makoto murmured, “How long have you been away from your family?” He knew he wouldn't get a reply, but even just trying to communicate felt important.

   The mermaid tilted his head and continued staring at Makoto. Makoto stared back, losing track of how long their eyes had been locked together. Then slowly, Haru’s small hand moved up, and cold, wet fingers lightly touched Makoto’s own where they were curled around the bars. Makoto gasped sharply, looking back and forth between their hands and Haru’s eyes. Haru then drew back and touched his own lips, making a soft chirping sound as he swished his tail lazily through the water. Realization dawned on Makoto and his eyes grew wide.

  “Y..You’re welcome.”

 …..

 

  The next morning, Makoto had a request for his father. “Dad, we should let Haru-chan go.”

  The older man looked confused for a minute, “The child mermaid? Why do you say that?”

  “Well…” Makoto looked down, wringing his hands a bit, “He’s just a kid, he should be with his family.”

   Makoto’s father leaned back in his captain’s chair and scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, I suppose you have a point,” he said, “but Makoto, it’s our job to catch them, you know? He’ll be well taken care of at an aquarium or a home. I actually wouldn't be surprised if a research facility would be interested in having him, since such a young one has never been caught before.”

   Makoto’s heart sank a bit and he looked down at his wet boots. “I know but...I just don’t want him to go there,” he admitted.

   His father smiled and ruffled Makoto’s hair, “You’ve become quite attached to the little one, haven’t you?” Standing to his feet, he moved to the wheel and made a small adjustment in course. For a few minutes there was silence, and Makoto held his breath, waiting patiently for a response from the older man. After a few moments, the fisherman turned and met his son’s gaze. “I’ll think about it,” he said, small smile playing on his weather-worn face.

   Makoto’s eyes sparkled and his wide grin lit up the room. “Thanks, Dad!” he said happily, giving him a quick hug before rushing out the door. Hurrying to Haru’s tank, he climbed up and peered in, smile growing larger when Haruka greeted him with a curious look on his face.

  “Haru! You might be able to go home soon,” he said, “Isn’t that great!” Haru tilted his head and make a few clicks, grabbing Makoto’s hand and holding it tightly. Ever since Makoto had figured out how to wiggle his hand through the bars, Haru would latch onto it whenever he could, and the small action never failed to warm Makoto’s heart. The mermaid had his head pressed up against the bars to get as close to Makoto as possible, and the green-eyed boy’s smile faded as he stroked the black silky hair. “I hate seeing you in a cage like this,” he said softly, “It’s obvious you’re lonely. You should be free, and with your family. I hope dad decides to let you go.” Haruka looked at him carefully for a few moments, shimmering blue eyes glued to the boy’s face. Makoto wished they could speak each other's languages, but if he imagined hard enough, it almost seemed they could communicate without words.

  “Hey Makoto! No slacking, we need your help!” a crewmember called.

  “Coming!” Makoto yelled over his shoulder, then smiled at Haru. “You be good, I’ll be back soon ok?” he said, gently prying his fingers away from Haru’s grip before climbing down. A few small whines were heard from the tank, and Makoto wanted nothing more than to go back and stay with the boy all day, but he did have work to do.

  For the next few days Makoto spent every free moment with Haru, even snuck a few when he was supposed to be working. It was like an invisible force tugged on his heart, leading him towards the tank where small touches and expressive blue eyes awaited him. Makoto would get up early just to spend extra time with Haruka before breakfast, trying to mimic his sounds and beaming happily when Haru did the same with him.

   Makoto unconsciously treated Haruka just like a human, something that the other crewmembers found strange. He would get a few puzzled looks when they saw him eating his lunch next to Haru’s tank, chattering away to the blue-tailed boy as if they were school friends at recess, but what surprised them even more was that Haruka responded in kind. As the days passed he grew more comfortable with human presence, allowing others besides Makoto to touch him and making increasingly human-like sounds. It entertained the crew, and Haru became a favorite mascot of sorts, but Makoto remained the only one who saw him as something more.

  Then one day, Haruka laughed for the first time. Makoto, once again eating lunch by the tank, accidentally squeezed his mustard bottle too hard, making the yellow paste spurt all over himself. Shocked, Makoto froze for a second, several beats passing before a new and unexpected sound reached his ears. He jerked his head up, gaze travelling from his soiled shirt to the silky-haired mermaid. Haru’s nose was scrunched up cutely and there was an amused twinkle in his eye as he watched the small human’s misfortune. Amazed, Makoto squirted himself again, making a show of being surprised just to see Haru’s reaction.

   Haru burst into giggles, eyes squinting nearly shut with mirth, tiny shoulders making ripples in the water from their shaking. Makoto did it again, face aching from how wide he was smiling as Haru’s high, childish laughter rang out.

  “Is that funny, Haru?” He teased, his own delighted giggles slipping from his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other crewmembers looking over curiously, and a few moved closer to get a better look. Makoto’s heart nearly burst out of his chest from hearing Haru’s joy, and he kept up the antics until the entire bottle was empty and Haru was gasping for breath. When Makoto’s father came down a few minutes later to see what the commotion was about, he found the entire crew gathered around Haru’s tank with expressions of awe, and his beaming son covered from head to toe with mustard.

 …..

 

  It was the morning of their last full day at sea when Makoto’s father pulled him aside, putting both hands on his son’s shoulders and smiling fondly.

  “I’ve decided, Mako-chan,” he said. “If you really think it’s best to let Haruka go, you may.” After hearing the child mermaid laugh, Makoto’s father and the rest of the crew started calling him “Haruka” as well, instead of “it” or “the mermaid.” It felt significant to Makoto, like it had been a turning point in how the others saw him. Not as just a fish or an exotic pet, but more like a human with a tail.

  Makoto gasped at his father’s words and grinned excitedly. “Really! You mean it?” he yelped, bouncing on his feet a little. His father nodded.

  “We can do it right now if you want,” he said, “It’s about time for our lunch break. I’ll help you lift the grate off the tank.” Heart pounding in excitement, Makoto ducked under his father's arm and ran down the hall and into the tank room, sliding to a stop in front of Haru’s and peering over the side.

  “Haruka!” he called giddily, “Dad said yes, you can go home!” Haru’s head popped out of the water and gave Makoto a confused look. Mr. Tachibana chuckled as he approached the tank, and with a bit of work, both father and son lifted the heavy grate off the top. Makoto stared, amazed at seeing Haru with no bars between them, and reached his arm towards him. The blue-eyed boy was a bit bewildered at the change of surroundings, but slowly swam over to Makoto and took his hand.

  “You can carry him to the side, you know,” the older man said, breaking Makoto out of his trance, “Unless you want me too.” Makoto looked at his father, then back down at Haru’s large, round eyes.

   “I’ll do it,” Makoto said quietly. He leaned over as far as he could and stretched out both arms. “Come here, Haru,” he coaxed, “I’m going to carry you to the ocean.” The mermaid looked confused and paused, seemingly unsure of what Makoto wanted, so Makoto gestured with his arms to come closer. Slowly, Haru did, still looking slightly apprehensive. “Come on,” Makoto whispered, trying to reassure him with a gentle look and voice. It seemed to work, and finally Haru reached up and slid his small arms around Makoto’s neck. Makoto’s breath caught in his throat at the closeness, and gently wrapped his own arms around Haru’s back, pulling him up and out of the water. He was heavier than Makoto expected. Most likely because, even though they were about the same size, Haru’s tail was quite a bit longer than Makoto’s legs. Haru was hanging off his shoulders, and even if Makoto leaned back, Haru’s tail still dragged on the ground. With a bit of awkward shuffling, the green-eyed boy managed to scoop Haru up princess style to protect his tail, and began walking across the deck. Haru was squirming in his arms, making soft chirps and growls that reminded Makoto of the otters he once saw at the zoo, and it was all he could do to keep the wet mermaid from sliding right out of his grip.

  “Haru-chan, you’re slippery!” Makoto grunted, trying to adjust his grip to keep Haru from falling. His father walked with him, just in case he needed help, but somehow Makoto managed to get them both safely to the side of the ship. Haruka’s eyes lit up the instant he saw the ocean and his whole body trembled with excitement, a happy-sounding whistle escaping him. Then suddenly, he stopped and turned to look at Makoto intently, their faces inches apart. They had never been this close before, and Makoto was awed by the stunning beauty of those deep blue eyes. After a few beats, Haruka reached up and ran his fingers over Makoto’s face, dropping his own head down and nuzzling Makoto’s chin. Makoto was frozen in place and stared out at the waves, heart sinking to his stomach as he realised what was about to happen.

  “D..Dad,” he stuttered, throat strangely tight.

  “You don’t have to do it, you know,” his father reminded gently, but Makoto took a deep breath and shook his head.

  “I have to. It’s what’s best for him,” he said, steeling his nerves and lifting the mermaid over the side. Haru looked at him once more, eyes shining. “Goodbye, Haru-chan,” Makoto whispered, blinking away tears. Haru chirped softly, followed by a faint, grazing touch on Makoto’s cheek. Finally he wiggled away and hit the water with a splash, dark shimmering tail quickly disappearing from sight. Makoto heart seemed to sink with Haru, falling and settling somewhere on the sticky deck, and it was a long time before he could bring himself to walk away.

  


  The hours dragged by slower than Makoto’s feet as he shuffled along, silently doing his work with a heavy heart. Haru hadn’t even been gone a day and already Makoto missed him terribly. Who knew he could get so attached to something most people didn't consider human in less than a week? He knew he had made the right decision in letting Haru go, but it still hurt, and a dull ache throbbed in his chest whenever his eyes fell on the empty tank. Sighing again for the hundredth time in the past few hours, he turned back to sorting fish, a crewmate nearby giving him a sympathetic look.

  The sea gradually became calmer as the sun grew closer to the horizon, water sparkling with tints of gold and pink. A contented silence fell over the crew as they worked, enjoying the beauty and feeling happy that the busy day was almost over. Makoto paused for a second to yawn widely, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. There was a low thump from under the boat and Makoto frowned, looking down to try to figure out the source. The slap of a small wave hitting the ship’s hull followed, and curiously, Makoto looked in that direction. A few seconds later there was another thump, this time from the other side, and the boat rocked slightly.

  “What was that?” He heard someone ask, and the crew paused their movements, looking around for the source of the noises and sporadic waves. Makoto stepped to the railing and peered into the water, instantly spotting several large, dark shapes circling below them. He gasped reflexively and was about to shout to the others, but as soon as he opened his mouth a high-pitched scream tore through the air. It sounded like a child and everyone immediately looked to him, but the eight-year-old only blinked, too stunned to move.

  “Makoto!” Mr. Tachibana shouted, rushing out of the control room with a panicked look. Makoto looked over and finally regained his voice.

  “It’s wasn’t me dad!” he said, breathless, as his father checked him for injuries. Whatever response the man might have had was cut off by another scream, and they all scrambled towards the sound. Squeezing between two people, Makoto finally saw what was going on, and all breath was snatched from his lungs.

  There were several mermaids circling the boat; huge, muscular males with chillingly dark expressions. Makoto spotted a few with dark stripes painted on their faces, but all that was forgotten once he discovered the source of the screams.

  It was Haruka, clawing at the side of the boat and wailing in fear. All the crew, including Makoto and his father, stood frozen in shock and confusion, and before anyone could react, one of the mermaids darted closer. Pulling back a powerful arm holding a spear, he hurled the weapon towards them. Haru ducked and the spear sunk itself into the side of the boat, its long shaft trembling slightly with the force. As if a spell had been broken, the bewildered and slightly panicked crew leaped to action, grabbing anything within reach that could be used as a weapon.

  “Makoto, get back!” His father commanded, pushing him with one arm towards another crewmate, who quickly hauled Makoto away from the edge. In one swift movement, Makoto’s father grabbed the railing with one hand and swung himself partially over the side. Grabbing Haru’s arm, he hauled him up and over the side, narrowly missing another flying spear. The two of them fell onto the deck in a heap, Haruka lying face down on the captain’s chest, and Makoto stared in horror at the long gash that ran down his small back. Without missing a beat, Makoto’s father jumped up and passed the mermaid boy to the nearest person.

  “Take him to Tamara-san!” he ordered, “Everyone stay down and away from the sides.” He turned and rushed up the steps to the control room, taking them two at a time. Within seconds, the ship's engines were running at full speed, directing them back towards the shore. Makoto’s boots slipped on the wet floor he ran down the hallway after the man carrying Haruka, heart beating hard and almost painfully. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, and no matter how fast he moved, he couldn't outrun the fear spreading in his chest. _Tamura-san will know what to do,_ he reasoned with himself, _she’ll be able to help him._

   The grey-haired woman was sitting at her tiny desk when they entered the room, but stood up immediately when she saw them, clearing off one of the metal tables to lay Haruka on. The crewmember stammered something about mermaid attacks and rushed back out the door, leaving Makoto alone in the room with Tamara-san and Haru. Tamara moved quickly and confidently, gathering medical supplies and wet towels to cover the whimpering Haru.

   “Come help me, Makoto-kun,” she said kindly, “we need to keep him wet, and I’m sure it would do him good if you were with him.” Makoto’s legs felt like stiff pieces of wood, but he forced them to move and joined Tamara next to the table. She gestured to Haru’s upper body. “Keep him still. This wound it pretty deep and will need stitches.” Makoto’s stomach twisted as he pulled up a stool and sat close to Haru’s head, leaning down on the table and putting his arms over Haru as best he could.

   “It’s ok, Haru-chan,” he whispered, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Gently he stroked the other boy’s hair in an attempt to soothe him. He scooted down and rested his cheek against the side of Haru’s head. Haru smelled like the ocean - like salt spray and seaweed forests - and his skin was cold and slick. Haru was shaking, little whines and sobs escaping him, and Makoto kept talking quietly and making soothing sounds. Tamara gave him an injection to numb the skin, but Haru didn’t even flinch. Crimson blood dripped steadily out of the long wound, down onto the table, and Makoto couldn't tear his gaze away from it. He felt sick and his vision was fuzzy, as if the awful sight was all that existed. When Tamara-san began sewing the wound closed, Haruka stiffened, and his fingers reached out to clutch Makoto’s sleeve. Taking a deep breath, Makoto squeezed his eyes shut and focused on comforting Haru while the minutes passed slowly.    

  Tamara-san said nothing as she worked, and it seemed like ages before Makoto heard the tell-tale sound of the medical kit snapping closed. Cracking open his eyes, he saw that she had taped a bandage on Haru’s back, the long strip able to protect it while it healed. Haru lay perfectly still under Makoto’s arms and his breathing was steady, much to the green-eyed boy’s relief.

    “He needs to rest now,” the woman said, patting Makoto on the shoulder, “We will put him back in the tank in a little bit.” She moved to the doorway, then looked back, “I’m sure everyone is in the lower deck by now,” she said, “Come down when you’re ready.” She left the room and Makoto looked out of the small window, noticing that night had fallen. Haru was asleep, and even though Makoto was reluctant to leave him, he was eager to know what had happened while they were gone. Carefully, Makoto tucked the damp towels closer around Haru’s body and stood, stretching his stiff legs before slipping out and down the hall in the direction Tamara had gone.

  Voices drifted towards him, echoing through the halls and giving an eerie feeling to the dark bowels of the ship. Makoto shuddered a bit and walked faster, heading for the room next to the kitchen that served as a place for meetings and mealtimes. The voices were clearer now, and as Makoto reached the room he slowed down and lingered in the shadows by the doorway. Peering inside, he saw his father pacing and gesturing, surrounded by the somber crew. The tension was palpable, and the dim yellow lights cast hard shadows over their faces. Makoto wrapped his arms a little tighter around himself.

   “...the spear alone suggests their civilization is more advanced than anything we ever thought,” his father was saying, and Makoto glanced at said weapon lying on the table. Someone had pulled it out of the ship's hull after the incident, and the sight of the ornate carvings along its shaft made fear crawl up Makoto’s spine. “And why were they trying to kill the child?” his father continued, “Are there clans, or pods, or something? Are they at war?” He looked to Tamara-san as he usually did when he didn't understand something about marine life, but she shrugged and shook her head.

   “I don’t know, Tachibana-san,” she said simply, “But I think it’s safe to say that if this gets out, the industry will never be the same again. It could change everything we know about mermaids.” She glanced around and paused when she spotted Makoto, but then looked away and continued. “Scientists will be falling all over themselves to have Haruka. He could be the key to understanding mermaid development and adaptation. The possibilities are endless.”

   Makoto’s hands balled into fists and he belatedly realized he was shaking. His breathing became erratic and he felt like he was falling. Even though he didn’t understand entirely what the adults were speaking of, he realized that Haruka was still not safe. He took a step backwards and pressed his back against the wall, memories of blood and Haru’s screams filling his mind. He couldn't stop a few tears from trailing down his face, though he did tried to stop them with a hand over his mouth and eyes shut tight. He was just so _scared_.

  Makoto was saved from his own thoughts when Mr. Tachibana huffed a dry laugh and ran a hand through his hair, dragging Makoto’s attention away from his panic. “We’ve been hunting mermaids for 30 years and never seen anything like this,” the man said, “Makoto comes on board, up comes this little mermaid, and now look what's happening. Good luck I guess. Or bad luck, depending on how you look at it.” Makoto’s mind cleared at this, and with a newfound bravery he stepped forward into the room.

  “Haruka is not bad luck.” Makoto said, making all eyes turn to him. His courage shrank a little but he bit his lip and remained firm. His father studied him for a moment but the boy held his gaze, silently pleading for him to understand. Finally the man sank down into a chair and nodded his head thoughtfully, staring vacantly across the room.

   “Maybe you’re right,” he said, “but you have to admit our whole worldview has been turned upside down since his arrival, and our futures might never be the same.” The crew began to murmur softly, different opinions tossed around, and Makoto’s presence was promptly forgotten.

   “Is that a bad thing?” Makoto whispered to himself. His mind strayed to infinite blue eyes, light touches of Haruka's fingers on his skin, and a small voice trying to mimic his own. He sighed lightly, making a soft whistle he learned Haru made when he was tired.

 

  Less than an hour later, a now sleepy Makoto trailed after Tamara-san as she carried Haru to his tank and placed him carefully in the water. Haru perked up a bit as soon as he was submerged in the liquid, but was still nervous and clingy. He was still frightened after the terrible events of the day, and when those blue eyes found his, Makoto could clearly read in them that Haru didn’t want to be alone. The mermaid floated silently, following his every move with large, pleading eyes, and Makoto’s heart tugged almost painfully. Without hesitating, he took off his boots and climbed straight into the tank, settling down in the water and reaching out for Haru. Haru swam over slowly, wincing with every move, and immediately curled up on Makoto’s chest. His white bandage contrasted sharply with the dark water, and Makoto tried not to look at it too much. Gently he wrapped his arms around Haru and leaned back against the edge of the tank. The water was a bit chilly, bearable with their combined body heat, but Makoto wouldn't have left if it was solid ice. Haru relaxed, light breaths flitting across Makoto’s collarbone, and Makoto felt the slippery surface of the long blue tail wrap around his legs. The black-haired boy made a small snuffling sound and curled his hands into fists where they rested on Makoto’s chest.

   Makoto lost track of how long they stayed like this, but when he looked up, Tamara-san was gone and only his father was there, leaning against the tank and looking pensive. Their gazes met for a second before Makoto looked away, lightly running his fingers over Haru’s ear.

  “Dad, what’s going on?” he asked, voice breaking the night stillness.

   His father breathed in through his nose and sighed heavily, resting his arms on the tank’s edge. “I wish I knew, son,” he said softly, “I really wish I knew.” Makoto chewed his lip, gathering courage to ask what had been on his mind for a while.

   “Can...can we keep him, please?”

   Mr. Tachibana seemed not at all surprised, looking at Makoto as if he had expected this request. Still, he took a moment to think before replying. “I don’t know, son,” he began, “We know very little about mermaids to begin with, and raising one would be a huge challenge, something no one’s ever done before. With his injury, he wouldn’t sell to the regular markets, only a research facility would buy him.” Makoto had heard similar things his whole life, but now they seemed repulsive to him. He choked on his breath and burst out.

  “You wouldn't send _me_ to research!”

  Makoto’s father looked confused. “Well no, Makoto, but…”

   “He’s just like me, Dad,” Makoto said, voice shaking, “I don’t want him to go there. Please! Please let me keep him!”

  The sea captain said nothing for a while, just looked at his son and the life-changing creature in his arms. “Alright,” he finally agreed, “but you’ll have to take good care of him, he deserves that much.”

  Relief crashed through Makoto, and he smiled for the first time, “I will, I promise...and I’m sleeping here tonight,” he added as an afterthought.

  His father raised his eyebrows, “In the water? Nonsense, you’ll catch cold.” Makoto frowned, knowing the older man was right, then jumped slightly when an idea came to mind.

   “I know!” he said, “I’ll get some blankets and pillows and set them up on the ledge here next to the tank. That way I can still be close and Haru can see me and reach me if he needs to.” Once his father agreed, Makoto carefully dislodged Haruka and climbed out of the tank. Haru’s eyes fluttered open and he made a noise of protest, but Makoto reassured him he would be right back and scampered off. Within minutes a cosy blanket nest had been set up on the wide ledge next to the tank, and the brown-haired boy was settled down comfortably on his stomach. If anyone had walked past that night, they would have seen both Makoto and Haru sleeping soundly, Makoto’s arm hanging down into the tank where Haru floated on his back, clutching the other boy’s hand to his chest with both arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! If you like it, hope you're in it for the long haul cause this is a major story that won't be ending anytime soon :P  
> Find me on tumblr @utsukushin


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some world-building for ya, and several new characters make an appearance!

  “Ok class, please put your books away and get ready for your presentations.”

  The schoolteacher sat down at her desk in front of her elementary class, next to the chalkboard where ‘Marine Life’ was written in large, swirly letters. “Remember that each of you have only 5 minutes to tell us what you have learned about the ocean creature of your choice. Hopefully you have all prepared well.” Picking up a piece of paper, she looked down at it over her round-rimmed glasses. “Makoto-kun,” she read, looking around the room and smiling when she spotted him, “You are up first!”

    Makoto was nervous but smiled back anyway. He grabbed the small page of notes from his desk and stood up, careful not to trip over any child’s feet as he walked to the front of the room and positioned himself in front of the board. Trying to collect his thoughts, he glanced down at the paper in his hand. It was wrinkled from its stay in Makoto’s pocket and there were a few water stains that smudged the words in some places. Makoto smiled as he recalled trying to pry the paper out of Haru’s hand as the mermaid attempted to eat it. Nervousness fading, Makoto raised his head to make eye contact with his classmates.

   “The example of marine life I chose was mermaids,” he said, cringing internally at the formal wording, no matter how ‘beautiful’ Rei had insisted it was. “There have always been legends of them, but the first one was only discovered recently, about thirty years ago. Since then they have fascinated many people and scientists have done a lot to help us learn more about them. So far no one has been able to study them in the wild, so most of what we know has come from mermaids that were captured by fishermen.”

    A boy with bright eyes and a perfectly round face raised his hand. “The book talked about mermaid hunters, but also called them fishermen, what’s the difference?” he asked.

   Makoto thought for a minute, then replied. “In hunting, you have to chase what you’re trying to get, even if it’s trying to get away from you. Fishing is more like putting out a line or net and waiting for things to come to you. In our prefecture all mermaids are caught with the fishing method because it’s more effective. Mermaids are good at hiding and are hard to find just by looking. It’s a lot more likely for them to be caught in a net while the fishermen are trying to get something else. These people are still called hunters because they are specifically going out to catch mermaids, even though they might catch other stuff while doing it.” Makoto shrugged one shoulder and looked down at his feet. “It’s kind of complicated and I don’t really understand it all,” he admitted. The boy looked satisfied, so Makoto paused to catch his breath. He was relieved but not surprised to see his classmates still looking interested.

    Everyone loved mermaids; there were colorful posters about them in all the classrooms, keychains and other trinkets of them that the children would collect, and there wasn’t a single child who didn’t go crazy with excitement every time there was a field trip to an aquarium. The youngsters would stare wide-eyed at the mermaids gliding gracefully around their tank, and would pepper the poor handlers with questions.

   “That’s alright, Makoto-kun,” the teacher assured, “You’re doing very well. Is there anything else you’d like to add?”

    Makoto nodded, “There’s a lot we don’t understand about mermaids,” he said, “It’s like there’s missing puzzle pieces, and a lot of what we do know doesn’t make sense. Mermaids are very social creatures, and can form strong attachments. When they’re small, they never sleep alone, and are in direct contact with another mermaid most of the time.”

   “How did you know all that cool stuff?” A child called out, “That wasn’t in the textbook!”

   “It’s because he has his own mermaid, silly,” retorted another girl, “Of course he’s going to know more than we do.”

   “That’s not fair!” complained another.

   “Now, now children,” interrupted the teacher, “It’s a good thing he is is learning from experience, but Makoto-kun, for the purpose of the presentations, please stick to what is in the textbook.” She smiled and rested her folded hands on the table. “Don’t worry, you did very well for your first time, and I can see you are very interested in the subject. Who knows, you might be a scientist when you grow up and can study mermaids on your own. Then you can write our textbooks!”

    Makoto shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure about his feeling on the matter. “Well I...I like watching Haru,” he agreed, “I learn a lot from him, and I think he is learning from me too!”

    “What makes you say that?” The teacher asked curiously.

    “Well, he can mimic some of the sounds that I say, and he’s getting better at it. Sometimes it sounds like words and I’m hoping that soon he will be able to talk!” The children burst into giggles at this, and even the teacher raised her eyebrows.

   “Mermaids can’t talk, Tachibana. Everyone knows that!” Shouted a boy in the back of the class.

   “That’s enough,” the teacher said, standing up, “Makoto-kun, thank you for your presentation. You may go back to you seat.” The children quieted down and applauded respectfully for Makoto’s speech as he walked back to his seat. The next child went up to the front and started talking, but Makoto hardly listened, resting his head on one hand and sighing. It had been a few months since Haruka had arrived and word spread fairly quickly about him. His father and the crew still wanted to keep quiet the circumstances of his arrival, so all that the townsfolk knew was that Tachibana-san caught a young mermaid which he gave to his son. Makoto let his mind drift as he scribbled on the margins of his book. Drawing Haru’s tail was hard, especially the wispy, flowing fins that were so thin Makoto could see his hand through them. Time passed and Makoto clapped dutifully whenever another child finished their speech, feeling only slightly bad that he wasn’t listening. For some reason he was really eager to get home to Haru today.

    A loud thumping from the front of the classroom jolted Makoto out of his daydreaming, and he looked up to see a boy with fiery red hair and golden eyes lying on the floor beneath the blackboard. He was vigorously demonstrating how otters get clams out of their shells, and looked so excited that Makoto couldn’t help but smile. The students laughed and clapped until they were interrupted by the bell, which made them scramble for their things and jump out of their chairs. Having already packed his bag, Makoto stood and followed the crowd out into the hallway, where he was immediately jumped by a tiny ball of energy. Makoto gasped at the impact and got a nose full of blond, fluffy hair.

   “Mako-chaaan!” the attacker squealed as the taller boy struggled to hold up the extra weight, “We’ve been waiting forever and I’m so hungry!”

  “Nagisa we’ve only been waiting 3 minutes,” came a quieter, slightly exasperated voice, and Makoto turned as best he could with his new attachment still hanging on him.

   “Hi Rei, good to see you!” Makoto said, giving a small wave with the hand that was not pinned to his side. “And Nagisa, I missed you too.”

  “Did your presentation go well, Makoto?” asked Rei.

  “Ah, yes! Thanks for your help.”

   “No problem, I’m always glad to study more about mermaids. My dad never lets me see any of the ones he has in his research fasa...uh...facility.”

   Nagisa hopped down and rolled his eyes, “Stop trying to use such big words, Rei-chan! We’re in elementary school, not college!”

   “But,” Rei protested, face reddening, “It’s good to learn new things, Nagisa! You just use the words ‘so cool’ in every other sentence.”

  “That’s because it’s so cool!” Nagisa squealed, throwing his arms around Rei’s neck. “Mako-chan, can we walk home together? You can carry me, and Rei-chan can carry your backpack!” Rei frowned, repositioning his little round glasses after being jostled by Nagisa. Makoto shrugged, it was fine with him, but he looked at the blue-haired boy for confirmation. Rei sighed and held out his hand for Makoto’s bag, but Makoto knew him well enough to know he was not actually annoyed. He handed over his orca-shaped backpack, it’s small fins and tail wiggling from the movement. Rei took it from him and put it on backwards, over his chest. Makoto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight - a Rei sandwich between Makoto’s backpack on the front and his own blue backpack with the large butterfly on the back. Nagisa cheered and ran over to Makoto, his small penguin backpack bouncing up and down on his shoulders. The item was an offensively bright shade of pink, and Makoto couldn’t look at it without squinting. Mercifully, Nagisa and his backpack were soon out of sight as the smaller boy launched up and clung to Makoto’s back like a koala.

   “Let’s go!” He cheered, and Makoto could practically feel Rei’s blush as they traipsed through the school. Any hope of their trio going unnoticed was quickly squashed by Nagisa’s yelling and waving at everyone they passed. Finally they escaped the school grounds and began walking along the street by the ocean, cool breeze ruffling their hair.

   “Can we come see Haru-chan?” Nagisa’s voice sounded in Makoto’s ear. “We haven’t seen him since you moved him to the old swim club. I miss him, he’s so much fun to play with.”

   Makoto smiled, “Of course! We don’t have a lot of homework today so it will be a good time. Plus, mom has her hands full with Ren and Ran and would be happy to have me out of the house for a while.”

   “Oh yes, your twin siblings!” Rei spoke up, “How long ago were they born?”

   “Four weeks!” Makoto said proudly, thinking of the tiny babies that he absolutely adored. “They sleep a lot but Mom says they will be more active soon, and then I can play with them.”

   The boys continued chatting while walking, and before they knew it they were standing outside the wide doors of the old swim club. The peeling paint on the side of the building said “Iwatobi SC” and the overgrown bushes along the fence rustled in the wind. Makoto shrugged Nagisa off his back and reached into his pocket for the keys. Unlocking one of the doors, he pushed it open and the three boys entered, footsteps echoing loudly in the empty passageway. Quickly they made their way to the pool, following the sound of splashing and excited chirps that began as soon as Haruka heard the door open. A huge smile unconsciously grew on Makoto’s face as they rounded the corner, and sure enough, the mermaid was waiting at the edge of the pool.

  “Look what I brought you today, Haru-chan!” Nagisa cried, opening his backpack and pulling out a small watermelon.

  “Nagisa! Where did you get that?” cried Rei, he and Makoto surprised that they had not noticed the suspicious bulge in the penguin’s stomach before now. Nagisa didn’t respond, as he was too busy lugging the round fruit to to the side of the pool where Haru watched curiously.

  “No wonder you felt so heavy,” Makoto exclaimed, rubbing his shoulders, “Why a watermelon, of all things?”

  “It’s a ball, it floats, and it won’t hurt him if he eats some of it,” Nagisa replied happily, throwing the melon out into the pool. It hit the water with a loud plop and sunk below the surface for a second before rising back up. Haru swam over and began circling it, watching carefully as it bobbed in the small waves. Makoto had to admit it was a great idea, and rolled up his pant legs to sit down at the edge of the pool, letting his feet swish in the cool water. Nagisa ran off to change into his swimsuit, while Rei settled down beside Makoto with a notebook and pencil.

   Makoto leaned back on his hands and watched Haruka play with the watermelon, a happy sigh escaping his lips. When he had first brought the injured Haruka home, the mermaid had been nervous and trembly, mostly staying curled in the bottom of the tank that Makoto’s father had set up on their back patio. For the first few days he barely moved, and latched onto Makoto with a death grip whenever the green-eyed boy was near. Funnily enough, Makoto’s mother quickly grew a soft spot for Haruka, and as a family they did their best to care for him. Following Haruka’s recovery, he became more open and active, and the need for a bigger tank became apparent. It was a real problem for a while until Mr. Tachibana happened to mention it during a conversation with Makoto’s old swim coach, Goro Sasabe. The outgoing man had been quick to offer his pool, since the club had closed years ago and the building was sitting unused. The coach himself lived alone in an apartment in the second floor, and was more than happy to have some life in the place again.

   Makoto smiled as he recalled the coach excitedly showing him around the derelict building for the first time, gesturing wildly as he described how they could repair the place and make it an excellent home for Haruka. Looking around now, anyone could see the ingenious setup that allowed for the care of the saltwater in the pool and special storage areas for Haru’s food and toys. Improvements were being made every day and Makoto was eager to make it even better as Haru got older. His thoughts were interrupted by Rei nudging his side.

  “Makoto, look at this,” he said, pulling a small, dog-eared book from his backpack and holding it out to the other boy. “My dad gave it to me.”

   Makoto took the book in both hands and looked at it. _The Basics of Mermaid Classification_ was printed on its gray paper cover, and it looked well-used. Several pages were folded over for markers, and Makoto thumbed through them curiously. Under each title designating tail shape, there were additional sections for each color, and the pages were filled with pictures of mermaids representing each one. Rei leaned over to point out one of the captions.

  “Mermaids are classified by tail pattern, gender, size, and the prefecture where they were caught,” Rei explained. “This book explains what each one is, see?” Under his finger was a picture of a mermaid with a breathtakingly beautiful tail. _Halfmoon marble, Male, Class B, Aomori Prefecture,_ the caption read.

  “Wow,” Makoto breathed, turning the page to the next picture. _White Opaque Crown, Female, Class C, Saga Prefecture._

  “The sizes range from A to C, A being the biggest,” Rei added. “It’s really quite interesting.” Makoto was already reading, captivated. There was a loud splash, but only Rei looked up in time to see the tail end of Nagisa’s cannonball. He swished his feet a bit before turning back to Makoto.

  “I’m trying to figure out how to classify Haruka,” he continued, pushing up his glasses. “His tail shape is obviously a ‘double tail,’ but the color is unusual. Some sort of cross between ‘blue’ and ‘grizzle,’ maybe?” Turning a few pages, he showed Makoto the examples. “They’re similar but not exactly. Let’s see...he was found in the Tottori Prefecture but we don’t know what size he’s going to be yet.” Rei returned to his notebook and began writing furiously.

   It was a lot of information to process and Makoto closed the book, gaze returning to Haru who was now curled around the watermelon, holding it to his stomach as he rolled over and over in the water. Nagisa was giggling and chatting to Haru nonstop, and the vibrant colors of Haruka’s tail sparkled whenever the light hit it just so. Makoto watched entranced. It was easily one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and he never tired of watching Haru glide and jump gracefully through the water. _I’m so lucky to have him,_ Makoto thought.

 

 …..

 

    The months passed, and Makoto faithfully came to see Haruka every day after school. Sometimes he would do his homework while sitting by the pool, other times he would bring little trinkets he thought Haru would like, but always he would swim with Haru.

   It was honestly the best part of Makoto’s day; sliding into the cool water with Haru swimming in excited circles around him and grabbing Makoto’s hands to pull him around the tank with happy whistles and clicks. They would spend hours swimming, playing, never straying out of arm's reach of the other. Often times if Haru grew tired, he would roll Makoto over on his back so he could crawl onto the green-eyed boy’s stomach. Makoto would laugh and use his feet to keep them afloat, constantly talking to Haru in soft, happy tones.

   Makoto always talked to Haru; mostly just because it was his nature, but he still never gave up the tiny hope that one day, Haru would be able to talk to him too. Makoto wasn’t in too much of a hurry for this. After all, they could communicate quite well already through looks, gestures, and touches, but what Makoto really wanted more than anything was to be able to speak Haru’s language.

   The complicated array of whistles, chirps, clicks, and other sounds that were made by Haru fascinated Makoto to no end, and he was dying to learn their meaning. He spent time every day listening to Haru, pointing to things and saying the word for them, then trying to coax Haru into making some sort of identifying sound to try to copy it. In this way the two boys slowly began learning each other's’ ways of communicating. Though Haru still could only make vague human-like sounds, Makoto picked up several basic words of the mermaid’s language. _Hello, mackerel, come, swim,_ and _tail_ were the first in his vocabulary, and he could tell Haru was sometimes amused at his attempts to get his throat, mouth, tongue and nose to produce the intricate sounds needed.

   Then one day, Makoto walked in carrying an armful of pool toys, struggling to see where he was going. Glancing over to the water, he spotted Haru peeking out, watching him carefully.

  “Hello, Haru!” Makoto said cheerily.

   Haru raised one hand and waved it a bit, “Hi.”

   Makoto tripped over nothing and dropped all the toys, staring at Haru in shock, mouth hanging open. Haru stared back with no expression, and for a moment the only sound in the room was a dropped beach ball bouncing away. Finally, Makoto found his voice.

  “Haru!” he cried, breathless, a huge grin splitting his face. “Did you just…?” Haru’s eyes widened in surprise but he nodded slightly. “Can you do it again!?” Makoto asked. Haru looked nervous but opened his mouth.

  “H..Hi,” he said. His voice was soft and suited him perfectly, and Makoto felt a rush of giddy happiness surge through him. Laughing, he ran to the pool and leapt in, splashing over to wrap Haru in a bear hug.

  “I knew it! I knew you could talk!” he cried, pulling back and treading water while watching Haru. “Oh man, my teachers would never believe this! But they don’t ever have to know, of course…” He had rambled on with excitement, though he knew Haruka couldn't understand most of it.

   

   It was moments like these that brightened Makoto’s life, but despite the amazing breakthroughs, Haru had begun showing strange behavior for a mermaid very early on. From every possible source Makoto had been taught that mermaids were very standoffish and distant to humans, but it quickly became apparent that for Haruka, the opposite was true. It was undeniable that he had a strong connection with Makoto, but just how strong was discovered, interestingly enough, by Sasabe.

   One day when Makoto arrived at the swim club after school, the ex-coach was sitting at the edge of the pool, stroking Haru’s hair and feeding him mackerel. Makoto sighed amusedly, knowing that the older man had a habit of spoiling the child. Taking off his shoes and socks, Makoto walked over to them and sat down, putting his feet in the water.

  “Oh! Makoto, how are you?” Sasabe asked smiling.

  “I’m good, thanks,” Makoto replied, “Are you still feeding Haru treats?”

   The man blushed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, well, you know how it is. Can’t really say no to him, huh?”

   Makoto looked down at Haru, who had come over to rest his cheek on Makoto’s knee. ”Yeah, I guess not,” he replied.

  “Say, Makoto,” Sasabe hummed, making the boy look up, “Something interesting happened last night after you went home.” He wiped his fishy hands on his pant legs and leaned back. “I was upstairs when I heard this whining sound, so I came down and peeked in. Turns out this little guy was pacing back and forth on the side of the pool closest to where you left, whimpering and whining like a puppy on it’s own for the first time.”

   Makoto frowned and looked back to Haru, who by now had started playing with Makoto’s toes beneath the water.

  “I didn’t know what to do so I just left him to it,” Sasabe continued. “After a while he fell asleep with his head and arms on the side of the pool closest to the door. I find him like that every morning too, seems it happens every night.” Sighing, the man reached over and nudged Makoto’s shoulder. “He’s gotten really attached to you,” he said soberly, “I don’t know know if that’s good or bad.”

   All that day Makoto felt glum, unsure of what to do to stop Haruka from being lonely. Finally, he called his mother and asked if he could sleep over at the swim club for that night. When she agreed, Makoto gathered his belongings and headed out the door like he did every night. Instead of going home, however, he waited outside for a few minutes and then went back, careful to make no noise that would alert Haruka of his presence.

   It was mostly dark in the pool area, but the underwater lights were enough for Makoto to make out Haru’s form pacing the length of the pool. Once in awhile he would stop and look at the door, making sad chirps and whines that hurt Makoto’s heart. Unable to take it anymore, he rushed out into the locker room and collected as many towels as he could hold, hurrying them back to the pool.

   Haru jumped in surprise when Makoto appeared, then gasped excitedly when he realized who it was. Makoto spoke soothingly to him in a quiet voice, and began setting up a bed at the pool’s edge.

  “I’ll sleep here today, ok?” he asked, laying down on his stomach and snuggling into the puffy towels. Haru immediately clambered up, pulling his upper body out of the pool, and sprawled out on Makoto’s back. His tail was still fully submerged, the only thing still in Makoto’s line of vision as he lay there. The mermaid’s warm, damp weight was somehow comforting, and Makoto felt a wave of contentment. He found himself rashly wishing that he never had to leave, but he knew that wasn't possible.

  “Haru, I can't stay here every night,” he whispered sadly, the sound echoing slightly in the large room. Haru’s only response was a few sleepy sounds, small nose nuzzling him and fingers curled gently into the back of Makoto’s shirt. Within minutes Haru’s breathing evened out, but Makoto lay awake for a while, Sasabe’s words echoing in his mind.

_“He’s gotten really attached to you. I don’t know if that’s good or bad.”_

 

 ….

 

     It was four-thirty in the afternoon and Makoto lay at the edge of the pool, Haru draped across his stomach lazily chewing a watermelon rind. The blue-eyed boy hadn’t said any more words in human speech since the first incident, and Makoto wondered if that was how it would stay. Either way it didn’t really matter, because Makoto had bigger things to worry about. Such as the group of marine biologists that would be coming any minute to see Haruka.

   Naturally, Haru’s existence could not be kept a secret, especially in a small port town such as Iwatobi. Mr. Tachibana had recently been approached by a few scientists who had heard rumours of the young mermaid. They assured him that they respected his ownership, and only wanted to come see the mermaid, take a few notes, and hopefully make a decision on what this meant for the scientific community. Makoto’s father was a bit hesitant at first, but couldn’t see a reason not to agree, so he set up a time for them to meet at the swim club.

   That was why Makoto was here, waiting restlessly while his father and Sasabe talked in the lobby. He shifted on the floor to try to get more comfortable, and Haru dropped the rind and rested his chin on Makoto’s chest. Makoto glanced down and saw Haru looking at him with tired, contented eyes and a small smile. Haru blinked slowly and Makoto smiled back, giggling. Suddenly, Haru lifted his head and kissed Makoto lightly on the chin, causing a rush of affection to warm Makoto’s insides. He smiled bigger and squeezed Haru tighter.

   Both boys jumped when they heard the door opening. The sound of new voices followed, and in a flash Haru had disappeared into the water. Makoto sat up and looked towards the source, seeing his father and Sasabe walking in with a group of intelligent-looking men and women. There weren't very many, five or six at the most, and they all were carrying some sort of paper and pencils. One had a camera. They were politely looking around and asking Mr. Tachibana questions, and when they reached the pool, he introduced Makoto.

  “This is my son, Makoto,” his father said, and Makoto bowed politely, “Since the mermaid is quite attached to him, I let him keep Haruka instead of selling him.” The researchers looked a bit confused, but took notes anyway. A few feet away, Haru’s head popped out of the water, and everyone’s interest was immediately on him.

  “Can you bring it closer?” One of them asked.

   Makoto frowned a bit at the choice of pronoun, but nodded anyway. “You can pick him up if he’ll go to you,” he said.

   Eyebrows were raised. “Really? That’s quite unheard of.”

   Makoto ignored the statement and called Haru over, telling one of the biologists to reach out her arms. She did so, and Haru looked to Makoto warily. Only when the green-eyed boy swallowed his foreboding and nodded slightly, did Haru reach out and allow himself to be picked up out of the water. The others gasped and scribbled on their clipboards. “Does it always go to people like this?” “Amazing!” their voices murmured quietly. Carefully they put down a wet towel and laid Haru on it, gathering around on their knees to examine him. Haru’s nervous eyes flitted from one face to another and Makoto watched from the side of the pool, swishing his legs and pouting slightly, unhappy with the idea of these strange people touching his Haru-chan.

  “It seems perfectly healthy,” one said, rolling Haru onto his stomach.

  “But this scar...it must be several months old at least, acquired from a fishing accident, maybe?” another said, running a finger along the jagged pink mark. Harka squirmed, making a kitten-like cry, and Makoto flew to his feet.

  “Be careful! He doesn't like his scar being touched,” he admonished, but one of the researchers gently moved Makoto back.

  “Son, we’re glad you’ve been taking care of it, but each one of us are biologists who have been studying these creatures for a long time. You need to leave it to us, ok?”

  “But…”

  “Tachibana-san,” one man said, standing up. “We would like your permission to take this mermaid to our research facility.”

   Makoto’s heart stopped.

  “One this young has never been caught before,” he continued, “and we are especially interested in it's behavior and development. This could lead to an incredible breakthrough.”

  “I’m sorry,” a woman said, turning to Makoto. “I know you wanted to keep him but we all need to do what’s best for him, and the species as a whole.”

   Makoto shook his head frantically. “But that’s not what’s best for him!” he cried. “If you don’t know that, then how will you know what’s best for all of them?” No one answered, but only looked to Makoto’s father for his decision. The man looked from Makoto to Haruka and back, clearly upset with the turn of events. Seeing that he was unlikely to agree, the researchers shared glances and one of them spoke up.

  “Tachibana-san, we are a significant branch of this prefectures economical government. This is not really a request.”

   Makoto’s father’s eyes widened and his shoulders fell. Dropping his gaze to the floor, he walked over to Makoto and wrapped his arms around his son from behind. “I’m sorry Makoto,” said sorrowfully, “I didn’t know.”

   Makoto couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He stood frozen in horror and disbelief as one of the scientists picked up Haru and began walking out the door. Haru’s face paled as he realized what was happening, and he immediately began struggling with all his might, trying to throw himself out of the holder’s arms. He screamed and cried, small tail thrashing and fat tears rushing faster down his cheeks the closer they got to the exit. The researchers paused, shocked at this display from the boy mermaid. In all their experience, crying and screaming like a human child was not something mermaids did. Haru continued to sob and wail, kicking and hitting anything he could reach.

  Makoto snapped out his trance as if the world suddenly exploded, dread embedding itself in his body like shards of glass.

  "NO, YOU CAN’T TAKE HIM!” He shouted, ragged breaths tearing from his lungs. “STOP, PLEASE!” He tried to run to Haru, but his father’s arms tightened around him. Makoto’s eyes burned and his body shook. “HARUKA! HARU!”

  “Now see here!” Sasabe fumed, grabbing the nearest person. “This is completely unnecessary!” The biologists looked sorry but resumed walking towards the door, when suddenly a new voice rang out.

  “NO! NO!” Haru screamed, “MAA...KO!”

   Time seemed to stop. One researcher dropped her clipboard and it hit the floor with a bang, papers swishing out across the floor. Everyone stood stunned, the scientists more than anyone, and Makoto could practically see their every theory on mermaids being shattered in their minds. No one spoke. Makoto stared wide-eyed at Haru’s terrified face, still streaked with tears as he tried to speak through his gasps and sobs. “N...no! No...M...mako...to!”

   Ripping away from his father’s hold, Makoto ran straight to Haru, and slowly, the stunned biologist handed the mermaid to him. Immediately Haruka wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and held on for dear life, still sniffling and trembling. Forgetting his surroundings, Makoto rocked Haru gently and made soothing noises, water gathering in a puddle at his feet. Haruka whined brokenly, the meaning of the sound searing clear into Makoto’s mind.

_You said it was safe._

  “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know,” Makoto murmured, holding Haru close. Anger burning in his chest, he turned a dark gaze to the researchers. “Haru is not like the other mermaids you’ve studied,” he said lowly, almost in a growl. “He’s just a kid, and you can’t act like you know everything.” Makoto’s eyes flashed and he squared his shoulders, lifting his chin in defiance.  After a moment, the lead scientist sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

  “You’re right,” he said simply. “It’s obvious there’s a lot going on here that we don’t know about. It...he...can stay for now.” His still-dazed coworkers gathered their things and began to leave, but turned around when Makoto stopped them with a strong voice.

   “You are not taking him. Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mermaid tail patterns are based on betta fish...Google those little guys if you want an idea of what the mermaids look like. It's really beautiful!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts about the story. :) Also you can hit me up on tumblr @ utsukushin


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter so much. A huge thanks to @ohmynanase for her ideas and help when I had writers block! So without further ado, chapter 4...

   Makoto’s sneakers crunched on the pavement as he ran down the street, breathing hard and sweating. If anyone had told him that senior year of high school would be this stressful, he would never have believed them. Yet here he was, careening down the street as if trying to escape the deadlines and expectations at his heels. His heavy backpack jolted on his shoulders, almost making him lose his balance as he skidded around a corner to a halt in front of the swim club doors. Hastily he unlocked them and stepped inside, taking a relieved breath of cool, salty air. At first glance the water was clear and still, not a ripple marring the surface, so Makoto dropped his bag carelessly and flopped to the floor. Immediately there was a small splash and Haru appeared, shaking out his hair and smirking slightly.

   “You’re late,” Haru stated.

   Makoto groaned and let his head roll back to look at the ceiling. “I know, Haru-chan, I’m sorry! The twins needed help with their homework and then I had to take them to a sleepover on the other side of town! Plus there’s three tests tomorrow.” He shifted on his side to face Haru, curling his knees closer to his body and letting his eyes slip shut. “I’m just really tired,” he admitted.

   There was silence for a minute, and then a cool, wet hand settled on Makoto’s arm. The touch washed over him like magic, and Makoto allowed himself to relax and let go of the stress he’d been holding. They were trivial things, really. Slowly, his pounding heart started to calm down, and he felt more relaxed than he had all day.

  Eventually his eyes fluttered open, meeting Haru’s deep blue ones. Makoto smiled at the sight of them, just as he had done every day for the past ten years. Haru’s face was leaner and more defined than it was when he was a child, but still had the same delicate beauty, and those glittering eyes still seemed to go on forever. Makoto blinked, shaking himself out of his little trance, looking away as Haru rubbed small circles on his wrist.

   “Is there anything I can do to help?” Haru asked, voice soft but clear, as it always was. Makoto grinned and moved over to his stomach, pushing himself up on his elbows.

   “You can help me study for my tests. You’re better at math than me anyway.”

   Haru huffed and looked away. “That’s because I have more free time to study it,” he replied, and Makoto hummed in agreement. He sat up again with legs crossed and stretched his arms over his head, broad back arching. The green-eyed boy had grown like a weed in middle school and was now bigger than all the other 18-year olds in his class. His gentle demeanor made up for it, however, and he had a timid streak that most people found strange for someone his size. When he wasn’t at home or school, he was at the swim club with Haru, and didn’t have many friends outside of Rei and Nagisa. One thing for sure had never changed: he was still just as tender and protective towards Haru as he had always been.

   In the middle of Makoto’s stretching the door burst open, and Nagisa’s smiling face waltzed in, followed closely by a fond-looking Rei.

   “Hi everyone!” the blond cried, “Did you miss me?”

   “I didn’t have a chance too, I just saw you yesterday,” came Haru’s deadpan reply. Nagisa pouted, then laughed.

   “I just can’t leave Haru-chan for that long!” he replied, beaming. “And you haven’t showed me how to climb the monkey bars over the pool yet, of course I had to rush back!” He stripped down to his swimsuit and lept into the pool, drowning out Makoto’s own greeting. Rei sighed, shaking his head before opening his backpack and pulling out a book.

   “Haruka,” he called, getting the mermaid’s attention, “I brought another book for you.” Haru’s eyes lit up and he reached up his hand expectantly. Rei smiled that dorky grin of his and threw the book in a high arch toward Haru, who snatched it in midair. Opening it quickly, he scanned the pages with an intense gaze, tail moving in circular motions to keep him upright.

   “Aw, Haru-chan, do you have to read now?” Nagisa whined. “I want to play!” The mermaid looked up grumpily but huffed a sigh of defeat, succumbing to the boy’s pleading. Depositing the book on the edge of the pool, he swam over to where Nagisa was treading water excitedly and allowed the blond to wrap his arms around his neck from behind. They proceeded with one of Nagisa’s favorite pastimes, which was to be pulled around the pool while holding onto Haru. They moved slowly at first, then building speed as the small boy whooped and hollered. Faster and faster they went, Haru’s powerful tail moving in long strokes and making waves slosh out and over the floor. Nagisa’s gleeful squeals echoed around the room, and Makoto chuckled at their antics. Picking up Haru’s new book, he added it to the large stack next to the pool, the pages of each one stiff and wrinkled from the repeated touch of waterlogged fingers.

   “Ah, Rei,” Makoto spoke up, catching the other’s attention. “I forgot to tell you that Haru held his breath for 32 minutes yesterday.”

   Rei lit up at the news. “Amazing!” he exclaimed. “It seems that the older he gets, the longer he can stay underwater.” His eyes sparkled as he mused, and he pushed his glasses further up his nose. “If I remember correctly, this is a 3-minute improvement on his last time, about a month ago.”

   Makoto smiled happily at his friend’s excitement and returned his gaze to the commotion in the pool. Both mermaid and human were submerged from the waist down, and without seeing Haru’s breathtaking tail one would never be able to tell the difference between them. Nagisa was loudly pleading for Haru to do some trite thing, while the black-haired boy protested with a flat voice and deadpan expression. He had a habit of swimming away in the middle of a conversation, and Nagisa would always follow him, pouting. Makoto chuckled at Haru’s exasperation, knowing he would give in eventually.

   The green-eyed boy sighed and rested his elbows on his knees and chin in his hands, becoming pensive as he usually did when he let his thoughts wander. More often than not, those thoughts were about the blue-eyed, soft-spoken mermaid who was Makoto’s best friend. Lately he had been troubled by the strong feelings that bloomed in his chest whenever he was with Haru. It puzzled him, true, but there was one glaring fact that scared him a bit.

   It was just that sometimes, he would forget. He would forget and spend hours without seeing the thin-but-crucial line that divided mermaid and human. Forget that Haru had a long, flowing tail instead of two legs like Makoto’s, forget that outside the swim club’s walls Haru’s kind were being hauled onto rolling trawler decks. For a few blissful moments it would completely slip his mind that in their society there was a Mariana Trench dividing them, a no-man’s-land between humans and the soulless creatures of the sea. Haruka’s voice, his warmth, everything about him, was so familiar that all this was forgotten, as if the two races had been joined with a single touch.

   These lapses of Makoto’s memory were becoming more frequent for reasons Makoto didn’t understand, so he gave up and turned to another subject just as troubling - their future. Would Haru spend the rest of his life in this pool? He seemed happy, but Makoto knew he got lonely when everyone had to go home for the night and he was left alone in the dark water. Haru didn’t make whining sounds anymore, only hovered by the side of the pool with sad eyes, watching Makoto’s every move as he left. After knowing Haruka for so long, Makoto could read his expressions easily, and it broke his heart all over again every time he had to leave. Makoto had learned early on from Haru that mermaids were extremely social creatures and that physical contact was important. But far too many nights, Makoto had to leave him, and every time he locked the club doors behind him his thoughts were the same.

   Mermaids were made to be free; drifting, following the cool ocean currents that washed over their skin. He saw how Haruka’s eyes sparkled when he saw a new place, or studied a new trinket between his fingers. He never missed how his friend would get a dazed look in his eye when a breeze brought the scent of the ocean, like he was following it in spirit, like it was calling him. He didn't have to ask, he knew that Haru was always thrilled to get out of the swim club whenever they were able to do so, eagerly soaking up his environment whenever Makoto pushed him around town in a wheelbarrow full of water.

   But like this, Haru could never be free. Here he was, swimming in the same pool he had been in for over a decade. Just the thought was enough to erase Makoto’s smile and blur his eyes with a strong feeling of guilt. How could someone live like that? Haru had never complained, just greeted Makoto every day with a gentle smile and touch, eager to spend countless hours together, asking and answering each other's questions. Since Haruka had been taken from the sea at such an early age, he knew more about Makoto’s world then his own at this point, yet he was cruelly trapped, unable to fully join either one. Makoto wondered if Haruka felt like he didn’t belong anywhere.  

   The sensation of his knees getting wet jolted Makoto out of his depressing train of thoughts. Looking down, he saw Haruka right in front of him, leaning against his crossed legs. Makoto blinked and took in Haru’s worried expression, blue eyes scanning him for a possible cause of distress before coming back to Makoto’s face.

 _“Are you alright?”_ Haru asked softly in his own language.

 _“Yeah, just thinking,”_ Makoto replied, easily making the familiar sounds. Haru didn’t look convinced and studied Makoto carefully, tail drifting as he supported his weight with his arms.

   Since they had first started to piece each other's words together years ago, their ability to communicate had grown beyond looks and touches, even though those were deep to begin with. It was new and strange territory, something that had never happened between mermaids and humans before, but they were determined. Makoto was convinced that it was the strong bond of trust between them that made it possible. Now they conversed freely in both languages, tending to stick to the mermaid one when other people were around, or the two wanted a private conversation.

   Rei and Nagisa could speak a few words here and there, but were nowhere near Makoto’s effortless fluency, born of countless hours spent with the water-dwelling boy. Makoto was nearly as comfortable speaking the mermaid language as he was his own, and the intricate pattern of clicks and whistles, chirps and other sounds fell from his tongue as if second nature. Makoto loved it. The feeling of closeness that came with speaking Haru’s own language was precious to him. It was as if they had their own little world, a sanctuary just for the two of them.

   Makoto and Haruka were startled out of their little bubble when Nagisa clambered out of the pool with no grace whatsoever, wiggling along the floor towards them like a seal.

   “Hey no faaaair Mako-chan, Haru-chan! It’s rude to talk in mermaid and leave me and Rei out!” he complained.

 _“If you didn’t spend so much time eating you might learn something,”_ Haru huffed, and Makoto choked back a snort of laughter.

 _“Haru, that’s not very nice,”_ he scolded teasingly.

   “Nagisa leave them alone,” Rei interrupted. “I think their bond is absolutely beautiful, not to mention the sounds of the mermaid language has a lot of aesthetic appeal. I also believe Haruka made a comment on your eating habits just now.” Nagisa gasped and clutched his chest in dramatic despair.

   “You wound me Haru!” he cried, then grabbed Rei’s arm forcefully, making the taller boy sputter. “Rei-chan! You have to study hard so you know everything they’re saying and you can tell me. I know you’re taking notes!” Rei tried in vain to hide his carefully-organized notepads, but it was too late. A genuine smile grew on Makoto’s lips as he watched them tussle. He really was grateful for Rei’s attention to detail, and all his hard work over the years to record and organize everything they knew about Haru. And as for  Nagisa, despite his trouble-making he was truly attentive and caring, always looking out for his friends. Time flew by when they were together and Makoto sighed in contentment, the sun warming his back through the pool’s skylight as it traveled towards the horizon.

   Hours later it was time to go home, and Makoto said his goodbyes as they left the building. Rei and Nagisa turned one way towards their homes, and Makoto climbed on his bicycle and turned the other. It was only a short short distance to his house, but he enjoyed riding the bike whenever he could.

   The sun had nearly disappeared over the western mountains, casting long shadows over the streets. It was silent save for the whir of the gears and the crunching of the tires as the teen sped on his way. Rounding a corner, Makoto came upon a small bridge that faced the ocean. From here, he could see the surf breaking in glinting white caps, the open water behind them painted gold by the sun’s parting rays. Usually Makoto rode by without a second glance, but today, for some reason, he pulled the hand brakes and screeched to a stop halfway over the bridge. Silently he gazed out over the ocean, the calls of the seabirds and the steady sound of crashing waves drifting over him.

   Makoto crossed his arms over the handlebars and leaned forward to rest his chin on them, eyes never leaving the sea. He had to admit it was peaceful. The wind blew softly through his hair and sent grains of sand dancing across his legs. Spotting a movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned to look, only to find nothing there. Suddenly feeling very exposed, Makoto shuddered and sat back up on his bike, pressing down hard on the pedals. He picked up speed, trying to escape the sensation that something was following him.

   Ever since they had found Haru, Makoto was plagued with the unnerving feeling that the ocean had eyes, millions of them that watched his every move. Sometimes he thought he could hear a whisper of voices with every gust of sea air, but of course, it was only his overactive imagination. Still, the memory of stony, war-painted faces and flying spears haunted the back of his mind, and he avoided the ocean as much as possible.

   For all these years he had been too afraid to take Haru to the beach while on their little excursions. Haru seemed to feel the same, since he never showed interest in going there either. It had even been a long time since Makoto had been on his father’s ship, though the crew often reminded him they could certainly put his broad stature and strong arms to good use.

   Alone with his thoughts, Makoto was almost home when he passed a storefront that was just being closed up, the lady who owned it waving at him to get his attention. Makoto stopped in front of her as she cheerfully greeted him.

   “Good evening, Makoto-kun! I just had to call you over to see this. You are interested in mermaids, right?” She motioned to the small television set that was in the window, and Makoto noticed it was playing a news report.

   “Oh yes, thank you,” Makoto responded, scooting his bike closer.

   “Anytime, dear! I’m going to close up now, feel free to stay and watch as long as you like.”

   Makoto thanked her again and turned his attention to the screen. The sound was muffled but still understandable. A newscaster was interviewing a man in a lab coat in front of a beach, and there were several mermaids in the background.

   “...exciting for us to be able to finally release these beautiful creatures back to their rightful homes,” the man was saying. “It isn’t often that we are able to return mermaids to the ocean after being rehabilitated.” Makoto’s grip on his bike loosened, and his lungs were suddenly empty.

   “They don’t look too happy,” the newscaster wondered, “Any idea why?”

   The man chuckled and replied, “We’ve wondered a lot about that too,” he said, “but so far we haven't been able to completely understand the emotions of these complex creatures. It’s puzzling, but who knows? Maybe they liked the never-ending supply of fish and don't want to leave!”

   Makoto’s stomach sank to his feet, surroundings fading as his mind flew back to when he first learned what happened the day they returned Haru to the ocean. It was years ago. Makoto and Haru were still in the early stages of learning each other's languages, and Makoto’s need for answers had grown every time he saw the scar on Haru’s back. One day, Haru had spilled the story with stutters and jumbled words, trembling in Makoto’s arms the entire time. He could still taste the bitter horror and guilt that flooded his mouth, only slightly soothed by Haru’s assurances, in both languages, that it wasn't his fault.

   Stumbling, Makoto hurriedly turned his bike around and left the store. Not caring that it was almost dark, he pedaled as fast as he could back towards the swim club.

 

….

 

    Haru lazily tugged one of Makoto’s shirts over his head, sighing in contentment as he tangled his hands in the wet fabric. Settling down to float on his back, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, savoring peace and quiet after the long day. It was true that he enjoyed Rei and Nagisa’s company, as well as that of Sasabe-san, Ren and Ran, and the Tachibana parents, but he would still get drained after so much activity. But when it came to Makoto, well, Makoto was special.  

   Haru’s tail glimmered beautifully in the dim light as it moved slightly up and down, pushing him around the pool at a lazy pace. The water was cool and salty, just like the ocean, and the filters humming at the corner of the room were the only thing preventing absolute silence. All this was very familiar to Haruka, and he barely gave it a second thought.

   Many years ago, Haru used to wonder what it was that made the difference when it came to Makoto, but now he knew.

   Makoto felt like home.

   His soft smile and musical laugher felt like the sun when it warmed his back. His gentle touches were full of meaning and made Haru want him to never pull away. His green eyes were understanding and safe, and Haruka was never, ever afraid when Makoto was there.

   Eyes falling shut, Haru took a deep breath, relishing in the feeling of peace that came with thoughts of Makoto. A small smile played on his lips as the image of those sweet green eyes came to mind. He missed him already. It was hard being apart, but always he had the assurance that Makoto would be back.

   Haru was just drifting off to sleep when the door opened with a bang. Startled by the unexpected sound, Haru jumped, turning his head to find the source. It was Makoto, obviously distressed, and even in the dwindling light Haru could see him standing there with shoulders hunched and arms wrapped around himself. Haru tilted his head, studying the tall boy who seemed to be lost in thought. For a moment neither of them moved. Then finally, Haru broke the silence.

   “Makoto?” He asked carefully, and Makoto’s gaze instantly flew to his. Worry grew inside Haru when he saw the tumult of emotions there, but didn’t get a chance to say anything else before Makoto was moving forward and dropping to his knees in front of Haru. With one hand clasping the edge of the pool, the brown-haired boy reached out with the other.

   “Come here,” Makoto said softly, almost pleading, and Haru didn't hesitate. With one stroke of his tail he propelled himself up and into Makoto’s embrace, wrapping his arms snugly around Makoto’s neck. The boy’s breathing was unsteady and he held Haru close, like he wanted to feel all of him at once.

   “H...Haru,” he stammered, and Haru remained silent, letting him find his words. “I saw on the news there were mermaids...that...were released back to the ocean.”

   The blue-eyed boy froze and his breath hitched. Haru felt himself pale and his body became cold, but Makoto was still talking.

   “I don’t know why I came back here but, I just needed to see you and...and I’m so sorry, Haru!”

   Makoto’s voice faded away, drowned out by the pounding of Haru’s heart in his ears. His grip loosened, and it wasn't until his nose filled with water did he realize he had sunk back down. A quick glance revealed Makoto leaning over and talking to Haru with a knowing, pained expression, but Haru remained silent. He didn't have to speak what they were both thinking. The knowledge that the released mermaids were now dead and that Haru knew all too well how they died, was painful for both of them, but only Haru bore the actual scars.

   Without a word Haru turned and slipped under the water, moving around the pool without really seeing where he was going. His mind was foggy, trapped in memories and unable to escape. He swam slowly but erratically, not consciously controlling his movements.

   Haru was not aware of time passing, and when a loud plunge sounded through the water, he whipped around, startled. His tailfins instantly fanned out in a defensive response, but it was only Makoto, clad in his green and black legskins. Slowly he swam to Haru underwater, then circled him closely. His eyes were unnaturally bright underwater, and Haru belatedly recognized that Makoto was doing something they had learned about from Rei’s old book on mermaids. Apparently in the wild they circled each other to offer reassurance and protection, and to calm each other.

   Maybe it was instinct, but it made Haru feel safer, and slowly, the tension bled out of him. When he surfaced, he was instantly greeted by Makoto’s kind face, and though he was still trembling, having Makoto so close was soothing. Gliding forward, Haru buried his face in Makoto’s neck and slipped his arms around his waist. Makoto released the breath he was holding and stroked the mermaid’s black hair.

   “Do you want me to stay the night, Haru-chan?” he murmured.

    Haru huffed and held Makoto closer. What a stupid question, of course he wanted Makoto to stay, every night in fact, but he didn't say that. After a few seconds he shook his head, voicing another thought into Makoto’s neck.

    “It’s not fair,” he whispered, staring over Makoto’s shoulder at the still surface of the water. He could feel nothing but Makoto’s chest moving with each breath, and it seemed they were the only two in the universe.

    “What’s not fair?” Makoto asked softly.

    “You have a home and a family, you should go to them.” He hoped Makoto understood that he didn’t mean it wasn't fair that he had these things, but that it wasn’t fair if Haru should keep Makoto here when he belonged somewhere else, with someone else. After all, Makoto deserved somewhere more comfortable and better suited for him. Makoto opened his mouth, then closed it, as if he had a thought and decided not to say it.

    “You know I’ll be moving out soon, Haru.” Makoto finally said, “I’ll have my own place, going to my own school. I don't have to be with my family all the time.” He tilted his head and kissed Haru’s hair. “So, I want to stay with you tonight.” Haru’s chest felt lighter as soon as he heard those words, and some of his stolen peace returned.

   Haru picked up his head and moved back slightly, gaze travelling to Makoto’s soft green eyes. Haru knew his own eyes were shining with gratitude, but he didn’t care about showing such vulnerability. He could never hide his emotions around Makoto anyway. Together they retired to the side of the pool, where Makoto curled up with his blankets and again Haru laid back in the water, Makoto’s hand cradled in his.

 

….

  
_Giddily, Haru swam through the glittering blue currents with arms outstretched. Oh, how happy he was to be back in the ocean after being in that cramped fish tank for a week! The water was clear and cool, and he rolled and flipped with pure joy. He was familiar with the area he was in, and it didn’t take him long to reach the mermaid community. Navigating the familiar landmarks, he found his own home, relief crashing through him when he spotted his parents._

_“Mama!” He cried, and doubled his speed, wanting nothing more than to be in their arms again, wrapped up warm and safe. “Papa!”_

_His mother’s eyes lit up when she saw him, only to grow wide in horror as he approached. She backed away quickly and he froze, confused. She reached out as if longing to touch him, but then pulls her hand back._

_“Son...were you...captured by humans?” She breathed._

_“Yes, but they let me go, I’m back now!” He cried, darting forward to reach her. She dodged out of the way, light blue tail flexing, and Haru felt a stab of hurt in his chest._

_“I’m so sorry my son,” she whispered, eyes filling with tears, “but they touched you, you have their scent, their mark. You can’t ever come back.” Haru’s heart sunk into a bottomless pit, and shakily, the only word that mattered fell from his lips._

_“Why?”_

_Suddenly he felt something hard come in contact with his side, and he was thrown roughly against the rock outcropping. Looming over him was a warrior mermaid, his face stony and a bold, tribal tattoo down one arm. A spear was clenched in one of his hands, and he held a dagger made of shark teeth close to Haru’s throat with the other._

_“It’s the law,” his deep voice rang out, “A mermaid who has been contaminated by humans can no longer be a part of the sea. They must die.” Haru could vaguely hear his mother’s sobs as more warriors slowly approached._

_“No!” she screamed, “My baby!” Haru looked over to see his father restraining her, his own face tight with pain. With a flex of powerful muscle the larger mermaid hurled the spear straight at the boy’s chest, and with a wild spike of panic Haru lunged out of the way. Silt clouded the water as the spear sunk into the earth beside him, and his heart hammered in his chest as he beat the water with his small tail as hard as he could. Where could he go? He surely couldn't outrun them forever. He found a hole in the coral just large enough for him to hide and squeezed himself in, breathing heavily._

_Not a second later he heard voices and a spearhead was plunged through the the coral on one side, narrowly missing him. His chest grew tight with panic and his began to sob, cowering away when yet another spear came crashing in. Unbidden, the image of green eyes and a smiling fisherman’s son came to his mind, and he peered up through a hole in the coral to the ocean’s surface far above him. Suddenly he knew he had only one chance at life, and nothing to lose in taking it. With a deep breath he leaped out of his hiding place and shot towards the surface._

_Immediately there was a shout and a white-hot pain burst across his small back. Haru cried out but did not stop, frantically scanning the dark underbellies of the fishing boats, desperate to find the right one. The powerful shadows circling him drew closer, and he could feel his strength draining from him. Finally he spotted the right ship and flew out of the water, clawing the side of the boat and crying for help in what he hoped were human-like sounds. A face appeared over the edge and hands reached out to pull him up, but they seemed to be getting farther away and he couldn’t reach them. Then his tail was grabbed from beneath and he was being dragged down, down..._

 

  Haru jolted awake, screaming his throat raw. Thrashing till his hand hit the edge of the pool, he frantically hauled himself up. His mind shouted at him that he was still in the water and needed to get _out, out._ Away from lurking danger and blades thirsting for his blood. With blinding panic he managed to get himself out of the pool and onto the cool cement floor, panting heavily.

   Makoto had woken, of course. Haru could vaguely hear his worried voice, but couldn’t respond. He could only tremble violently, choking on nothing, while hot tears slid down his face. Laying on his side, he instinctively curled into a ball, tail twisting to wrap around his head and down his back. Bright spots filled his vision and he could still feel the slice of the blade like fire on his skin. Unconsciously he screamed and cried for mercy in his mother tongue, but the words didn’t make sense, even to him. He clenched his hands into fists, clutching the delicate, flowing fins along his tail with an iron grip. He didn’t realize what he was doing until Makoto’s hands were gently prying open his fingers so the fins wouldn't get damaged.

   The touch sent a shiver through Haru’s body, and suddenly he could open his eyes, vibrant blue meeting vivid green. Haru was still gasping for breath, whimpering slightly with every exhale. Makoto leaned over the beautiful tail and pressed his forehead to Haru’s.

 _“I’m here, Haru, you’re ok, you’re safe.”_ Makoto chanted softly, keeping up the steady reassurances in mermaid language. Putting his arm around Haru, he cupped the back of his head and began stroking behind Haru’s ear with his thumb. Suddenly exhausted, Haru slowly uncurled and moved closer to Makoto, tears falling silently. They lay like this for a while before Makoto spoke again.

 _“Haru, you’re getting too dry,”_ Makoto said softly, _“You need go back-”_

   “I don’t want to go back in the water!” Haru sobbed, switching to human language without realizing. The panic rushed back and his eyes opened wide and pleading.

   “Shh, shh. It’s alright, Don’t be scared,” Makoto whispered, drawing Haruka close and making him look at him. It was then Haru realized Makoto was soaking wet, probably from all the splashing from earlier. Haru had calmed down a bit but was still shaking, enough that his voice cracked when he spoke.

   “M-makoto,” he stammered, trying to be firm, “You h-have to dry off. You’ll get s-sick.”

   Makoto shook his head, running a hand gently over Haru’s tail. “It’s ok, Haru,” he said, “I’ll be fine.”

   “I-its not ok!” Haru cried, voice breaking and frustrated, “please…” He felt the green-eyed gaze on him, and it was a long moment before Makoto responded.

   “Alright, I’ll go change and be back as soon as I can. And I’ll bring some wet towels to wrap you with so you won't have to go back in the pool, ok?” When Haru nodded, Makoto stood and quickly left to the locker rooms, leaving Haru feeling unnaturally cold.

   He lay there, staring at the doorway where the other boy had left, waiting patiently for him to appear again. As the fear slowly faded away and his mind cleared, Haruka was left with a new realization. Makoto was his friend, yes, but he was so much more than that. He would do anything if it meant he was never apart from Makoto for the rest of his life, to be able to go with him everywhere and sleep together in a real bed. Lyrics from a song Haru heard while watching a movie with the twins appeared in his mind, and his lips moved silently as he repeated them.

_Wandering free, wish I could be, part of your world_

   But alas, it was not to be, and when Makoto returned Haru was still lying where he had been left. Haru’s heart leapt in his chest when he saw him, and he immediately reached out to brush his fingers along Makoto’s ankles. Makoto’s squinty-eyed smile was blinding even in the darkness, and as he arranged the towels for Haru and the blankets for himself, the dark-haired mermaid couldn't stop staring. Makoto finally lay down and gathered Haru close, and Haru inhaled sharply, pressing his face into Makoto’s neck. Whatever he was feeling was overwhelming, and he wished he could share it. It was filling his chest and he wanted to pour it into Makoto, to make him understand what it was because Haru himself couldn’t. Why did it hurt so much? Why did his chest twinge and his skin itch when Makoto wasn’t there? Why did Makoto’s touch make him feel like everything was right in the world? They lay like this for a while before Makoto broke the silence, speaking what seemed to have been on his mind for a while.

   “I want you to feel safe, Haru,” he admitted, “I wish you had a home, but I can’t figure out where that would be.”

   “I’m already here.”

   “This pool?” Makoto wondered, “but it’s not that nice and-” Haru shook his head, interrupting him.

   “Makoto.”

    “Yes?”

   Haruka shook his head again and squeezed tighter, “My home,” he clarified, “It’s Makoto.”

    They fell asleep with arms around each other, Haru’s head pressed to Makoto’s warm chest. In the morning Haru’s tail might be dry and cracking and Makoto might have a runny nose, but Makoto’s heart was beating by his ear and Haru’s tail was between Makoto’s feet. They were together for now, and Haru had never felt more loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it, from now on all words in italics are spoken in the mermaid language, while regular words are spoken in human language. I'm super stoked for the next chapter! Got some interesting people coming up :P
> 
> bug me on tumblr @utsukushin


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won a valiant struggle against writers block. Enjoy the last chapter of peace and the first cliffhanger.

   The next morning Haru’s eyelids were so stuck together he had a hard time opening them. Finally he succeeded and was rewarded with the sight of Makoto’s sleeping face near his, chest rising and falling with each breath. He looked so peaceful that Haru couldn’t resist reaching up a hand to play with his messy brown hair. The strands glowed in the morning sunlight, and as much as Haru liked this, he knew Makoto had school today and needed to wake up. Reluctantly, he began to shake the sleeping boy’s shoulder.

 _“Makoto,”_ he said, but there was no response. He shook harder and repeated the name until green eyes popped open and the human boy awoke with a snuff. Haru smiled slightly at the cute scene and reached out to poke Makoto’s cheek. _“You have school today, remember?”_

   “Hm, Haru…” Makoto said sleepily, sitting up and grimacing at the stiffness of his back. “Did you sleep alright?”

   Haru huffed at the unselfish thought and nodded. His tail was far too dry and he was sore in several places, but he wasn't about to tell Makoto that. Haru didn’t want to make him feel bad, and the discomfort was worth being close to Makoto anyway. After helping the other boy fold the bedding, Haru slipped into the water, the cool liquid soothing on his overheated body.

   While Makoto got ready for school, Haru swam around a bit and ate a few fish out of the large cooler reserved just for him. He could eat human food if he wanted to, and did so often, but nothing could beat a fresh mackerel. As the third silver fish disappeared whole down his throat, he saw Makoto shudder from the corner of his eye.

   “Ugh, I don’t know how you do that, Haru!” Makoto whined, and Haru smirked in amusement. The green-eyed boy had always been a bit squeamish.

   “Don’t knock it ‘till you tried it,” Haru replied flatly, looking away, and Makoto let out a startled laugh.

   “Did you get that from Nagisa?” He asked, shaking his head. “He says that a lot, but nothing good ever comes of it.” He shuddered again. “Anyway, I have to go now. Would you like to go into town when I get back?” he asked, squatting at the edge of the pool with a kind gaze. Just the thought of being able to get out and explore made Haru perk up and his heartbeat quicken. The bright sunlight seemed even more inviting, and with sparkling eyes Haru swam up and grabbed Makoto’s hand.

   “Yes, please.” He said breathlessly, then abruptly turned his head so as not to appear too eager. He knew he had failed when Makoto laughed softly.

   “Alright, Haru-chan,” he said, “I’ll look forward to it. See you in a few hours!” Haru watched as the green-eyed boy stood and picked up his bag, waving as he left the room.

   Haru knew Makoto was still worried about him after last night, trying to cheer him up, and the effort did not go unappreciated. The traces of panic from his nightmare were quickly replaced with joy as Haru swam in circles around the pool, burning off the energy that came with the anticipation of going outside.

   

   The hours passed painfully slowly, and Haru distracted himself by reading and organizing his random collections at the bottom of the pool. When the door finally opened, Haru shot to the surface and nearly lept clear out with eagerness. When he saw it was only Nagisa, his shoulders slumped and his expression slipped back to its usual stoicism. At first the blond was startled by Haru’s sudden appearance, but soon recovered with a chuckle.

   “You sure seem excited about something, Haru-chan!” he quipped, “What is it?”

   Haru sunk back into the water and swished his tail in irritation. “Makoto promised to take me around town today,” he muttered, half into the water. He was a bit embarrassed that Nagisa had witnessed his reaction, but the boy didn't tease him about it, opting instead to sit down at the edge of the pool with his legs folded under him. His eyebrows were wiggling and there was a mischievous smirk on his face.

   “Soooo,” Nagisa drawled, leaning in close, “You’re all jumpy cause you got a date with Mako-chan!”

   Haru’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What’s a date?”

   Nagisa preened like he had just been entrusted with the secrets of the universe. “Well,” he began, “A date is when two people who really like each other set up a time to do something together, just the two of them.”

   Haru pursed his lips in thought. It made sense, he supposed. “I like Makoto, and Makoto likes me.” he said, stating the obvious, “So then it’s a date.” He tilted his head, not understanding why it was such a big deal. Didn’t Nagisa already know that?

   Apparently not, if the boy’s near toppling into the pool from excitement was any indication. “But you have to get dressed up for a date, Haru-chan!” he cried, “Do you have anything nice to wear?”

   Haru was getting more confused by the minute. He had gone into town several times before with Makoto, and had also spent lots of time with just the two of them, all of which apparently qualified as “dates” according to this new information. So why did Nagisa have such strange ideas?

   Haru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I have a bunch of Makoto’s shirts,” he stated, pointing towards the stash in the bottom right corner of the pool.

   “Perfect!” Nagisa gasped, “Bring them all here, we’ll pick the best one.” Haru obediently dove down to collect an armful, and by the time he dumped them next to Nagisa, the blond was already chattering to someone on the phone, arms waving. “Ran is coming over to help too!” he said after hanging up, squealing and clapping his hands. A little voice in the back of Haru’s mind was insisting that this couldn't be a good sign, but since Nagisa knew more of this “date” tradition than he did, Haru pushed away his qualms and nodded.

   “Okay.”

 

   A whirlwind of time later Haru found himself dolled up and doted on by Nagisa and his little accomplice. Ran had hauled in more accessories and beauty supplies than any ten-year-old girl had a right to possess, and Haru was subjected to each and every one of them. He had a few minutes left until his dark blue nail polish was fully dry, and Haru was staring at his fingertips, absolutely fascinated. Nagisa was doing something that resembled cleaning up.

   “One more thing!” Ran cried excitedly, running over to Haru with something clutched in her hand. She knelt down beside him and showed him her offering: a small necklace with a silver crown charm, decorated with small pink gems that were most likely plastic. “This is my special princess necklace,” she said proudly, “I want you to have it because I think you’re better than all the princes and princesses in all the movies ever!” She took a deep breath after the long sentence and smiled sweetly at him. Haru stared back speechless and remained very still as she reached up and fastened it around his neck. The weight of the charm was small against his chest, but it spread a strange warmth deep inside him. Carefully he caressed the edge of the crown with his fingers and tilted his head back to meet the little girl’s gaze.

   “Thank you,” he said earnestly.

   “Ran? Nagisa? What are you doing here, and what is all this stuff?”

   The three of them looked up startled. No one had heard Makoto come in, and now the green-eyed boy was looking around puzzled at the mess surrounding them.

   “We’re helping Haru-chan get ready for your date!” Ran piped up innocently. Makoto’s eyes blew wide and he blushed violently.

 _“Nagisa!”_ he squeaked, “Why did you put all this stuff in their heads, you’ve got it all wrong!” Nagisa’s shoulders slumped and he whined in disappointment, but Haru crossed his arms in a huff.

   “So there’s no such thing as a date?” he asked. Makoto looked startled, then nervous, rubbing the back of his neck before answering.

   “W-well there is but, it’s different,” he stammered, “That’s not what we’re doing.”

   Haru sighed irritably. His head was starting to hurt from all this conflicting information. “Whatever,” he mumbled, glaring at Nagisa a bit. “As long as we can still go to town it doesn't matter,” he said. Makoto’s answering smile was brilliant.

   “Of course, Haru!”

 

….

  
   The squeaking of a wheelbarrow echoed down the road, making an elderly woman look up as Makoto and Haru turned a corner. Her face lit up when she saw who it was and she waved, shuffling out of the shop front to meet them.

   “Mako-chan! Haru-chan! It’s so good to see you,” she gushed, “Bless you for coming to visit this old woman.” Makoto laughed brightly and set the wheelbarrow down, making water slosh out onto the rocks.

   “You’re not old Tamara-san!” he protested, only to let out an ‘oof’ when the top of her cane met his stomach playfully.

   “You see this?” She waved the cane in the air. “You see this?” She pulled at her wrinkled cheek. “You see that?” She grabbed a strand of white hair that escaped her bun and moved it in front of her face. She nodded her head decisively, “I’m old.”

   “Alright, alright, Grandma! Can I at least hug you?” Makoto laughed, holding out his arms. She responded by grabbing him tightly around the waist in a bear hug, her head barely reaching his chest. When she pulled away she immediately turned to Haru, who had been waiting patiently in the wheelbarrow.

   “Oh Haruka,” she crooned, “How are you?” Her eyes twinkled and laugh lines appeared around them. “Have you been staying healthy?” she asked before he had a chance to reply. “Behaving? Practicing with your chopsticks?” She squished his cheeks between her weather-worn hands until Haru couldn't speak, only nod in response.

   “Makoto, move him to the barrel please!” she said. Makoto nodded and picked up Haru around the waist, moving him to the large barrel full of water that Tamara-san kept specifically for this purpose. Happily Haru stretched out, thankful for the extra water and wiggle room. His face was glowing from the excitement of being outside, and he reached out his hand to hold her arm lightly.

   “We missed you,” he said, and the old woman patted his hand lovingly.

   “Oh, I missed you boys too,” she replied. “How have you been getting along? Makoto, are you still going fishing with your father?” Makoto sank into a nearby plastic chair, eyes becoming distant.

   “No,” he answered slowly. “I use the excuse that I’m too busy with school, but the truth is I just don’t want to anymore.”

   The old woman nodded in understanding, returning to her cutting board where she had been chopping vegetables before their arrival. “I respect your decisions, Makoto,” she said, pulling another carrot towards her. “You need to do what you believe is best.”

   Makoto sighed. “I know, Tamara-san. But sometimes it’s hard to know exactly what that is,” he replied. “I just know I don’t want to be a part of the mermaid industry anymore. I think it all needs to stop, really.”

   The elderly woman hummed thoughtfully. “I must say I agree with you,” she replied, “But it will be a lot of work to turn the tide of public opinion. I wasn’t happy with it even in the very beginning, but after meeting Haruka, well, he changed everything, didn’t he?” She ruffled Haru’s hair where he was resting his head on his arms, listening. Haru’s eyes squinted with happiness and he leaned into the touch, causing Tamara to chuckle softly.

   “Oh! I almost forgot. I have something for you,” she said. Reaching into her pocket, she brought out two little mascot charms, something that resembled sea creatures. She handed one to each of them and Haru’s gaze immediately snapped to the small object. Pulling it close to his face, his fingers roamed over the item carefully, and Makoto tipped his head back with a half-groan, half-sigh.

   “Don’t give him anything else to collect, Tamara-san!” he whined, “I never knew mermaids were such hoarders!”

   The old woman chuckled and went back to her work, leaving Haru to roll onto his back, holding the item above his head and studying it with small clicks of interest. Makoto watched him with a fond expression, even while he was internally sighing at Haru’s insatiable urge to collect things. He kept them stashed in neat piles around and in the pool, and was very possessive of them.

   One of the best examples of this was the over-sized shirt that Haru was currently wearing. It was Makoto’s, or had been before Haru swiped it and kept it stashed underwater with the the rest of the shirts he had managed to pilfer over the years. The blue-eyed boy liked to wear them too, but whenever Makoto tried to buy Haru his own shirts he never wanted them. In resignation Makoto started to buy the shirts for himself and wear them where Haru could see. Only when Haru saw _Makoto_ wearing the shirt did he want it.

   Makoto was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped when Haru flicked water on him to get his attention. Haru was looking expectantly at him and Makoto blushed and glanced away, embarrassed at being caught staring again. It had been happening more lately. Makoto would be watching Haru for no reason and get so lost in thought that he wouldn’t realize he was staring with a dreamy smile on his face. At least he didn’t stare like Haru did. Over the years Makoto had gotten used to those large blue eyes being glued to him constantly, so much so that he had learned to decipher most of the countless emotions that shimmered in them.

   Makoto blinked to clear his mind and turned back to Tamara-san’s conversation. It would be best to push away all distracting thoughts and enjoy his the rare time spent with Haru outside the confines of the swim club. After their visit with Tamara-san he might take Haru to the fountain in the town square, letting him splash around and play with the swarms of adoring children that always appeared. Makoto’s arms would ache from pushing the wheelbarrow and lifting Haru around, but his fingers would be sticky with the melted remains of their shared ice pop, and Haru would be happy. To Makoto, that’s all that really mattered.

   Tamara must have noticed his distraction, because she waved them both off. “Go have fun,” she said, “I won't keep you here.” Makoto and Haru said their goodbyes and trundled off, waving as they went. It really was a beautiful day and Haru was so excited he could barely stay still, urging Makoto to go faster.

   “Stop squirming Haru!” Makoto cried, “You’ll see everything you want to. I promise.”

  
….

  
   “You’re entitled to your opinions, Tachibana-san. But I still say they’re just fish.”

    A cup’s base hit the tabletop with a loud bang, making sake slosh over the top as one of the men around the table addressed Makoto’s father. It was late evening, and the street cafe was filled with weathered fishermen who came here to relax after a long day at work. Most of them were friends of the Tachibana’s, having known each other since childhood and fished together almost as long. In such a small, close-knit town everyone knew everyone else, which could be a good or bad thing.

   Right now Makoto was leaning toward bad, since the men around the table had once again drifted into talking about mermaids. This seemed to be a frequent topic of conversation whenever Makoto was around, since everyone knew about his connection to Haru.

   “I don’t know about that,” another man answered the first. “They’re more intelligent than that, I’d say. You know Makoto-kun’s mermaid can talk just as well as us, what does that say about them?”

   There was a murmur around the table as opinions were discussed, and Makoto sat quietly next to his father. His heart pounded in nervousness and he breathed deeply, gathering courage to join the conversation. The image of Haru’s scar flashed through his mind, and instantly Makoto felt his focus return, shoulders squaring as he sat up in his chair.

   “Ando-san is right,” Makoto spoke up confidently, nodding in the direction of the man who had spoken last. “Haru has been doing the same schoolwork as me since I was 8 years old, and now is even better at maths than both me and my friends. We have to acknowledge that mermaids are more complicated creatures than we thought, and how damaging hunting and fishing is to their species.”

   Makoto now had the attention of everyone in the small cafe, and his expression was serious as he spoke. He knew his his thoughtful speeches had changed people's minds about mermaids before, and he was hoping to do so again. He, Rei, Nagisa, Haru had started working together to protest the industry and educate people about the true nature of mermaids. They had recently given speeches at schools, handing out pamphlets and inviting people to see Haru for themselves to hear what he had to say. Word about Haru was spreading further, and with it, new questions were being raised.

   “We all know that the first rule for catching a mermaid is to touch it as soon as possible,” Makoto continued, “but we now know that mermaids have very strict rules against contact with humans, and will kill any mermaid that has been touched by them. Each mermaid we touched would stop struggling because they knew they could never go back to the sea.”

   “How do you know that?” someone asked.

   “Haru told me.”

   “You’re going to believe whatever it says?”

   Makoto tensed, Haru being referred to like that still hit a nerve after all these years, but he managed to react with no more than a sour expression.

   “I have no reason not to believe him,” he replied, keeping his voice low and even. He knew he needed to be mature and level-headed for people to have faith in him, and his mind worked quickly to find the right words to say.

   “I still don’t buy it,” the man who had first spoken grumbled, “Why should we treat them like humans? They don’t even look like us, don’t have legs.”

   “If that’s how you define human, what about _people_ who don't have legs?” Makoto challenged. “Those who lost them or are born without. Where do you draw the line?”

   “So you’re saying mermaids are actually humans?” a short man at the back of the group asked.

   Makoto shook his head. “No. They are a species in their own right, but just because they live in a different place and have physical differences from us, doesn't mean we should treat them as lesser beings.”

   Hums of agreement or disagreement rippled through the group, but Makoto could tell he had set them all thinking. He glanced out the window at the dark sky and thought of Haru sleeping back at the pool. Leaning forward, he crossed his arms and rested them on the table.

   “Before Haru we thought that mermaids were mentally different from us, intellectually closer to whales and dolphins,” he said. “But now we see that their mental abilities are the same as ours.” He paused, looking at each listener before driving home his point.

   “We should be treating mermaids no differently than we would people who live in another country, with different customs, appearance, and languages.”

   Some looked convinced but others were still hesitant. “You're just a teenager, Makoto-kun,” one objected, “How do we know we can believe you.”

   “He knows more about mermaids than any of us ever will,” Makoto’s father defended, “You _should_ be listening to him.” Makoto appreciated the faith, but shook his head.

   “Not me,” he said truthfully, “You should be listening to Haru.”

 

….

  
   Back at the swim club, Haru was asleep, just as Makoto had imagined. He was floating peacefully near the edge of the pool, Ran’s necklace still around his neck. Already he was smitten with the tiny object and the thought it represented, determining never to take it off as long as he lived.

   He had just begun to dream of dancing mackerel when a noise roused him slightly. It wasn't loud, and for a moment he thought he’d imagined it. Blinking groggily, he peered into the darkness but saw nothing. He had just closed his eyes again when suddenly something clamped around his neck and hauled him clear out of the water, tail and all. Haru let out a sharp, startled whistle as he frantically grabbed at whatever was holding him, only to realize it was a hand.

   Before he could react, Haru was being swung around and pinned against the wall, only then seeing the second person standing farther away. Haru’s chest heaved in panic and his wide eyes darted back to the towering figure in front of him. The hand around his throat tightened and Haru’s terrified gaze travelled up the muscled arm to the attackers face. Seeing the young, stony expression didn’t give Haru much hope, but as a last resort he thrashed out his tail at the other’s legs, trying to knock him over, but it didn't work. Instantly the tip of a blade was pressed to Haru chest, and a deep voice spat out words in a language Haru never thought he’d hear again.

_“Any last words, traitor?”_

   What little breath was left in Haru’s lungs disappeared and he froze once again, unable to tear his gaze away from that deep scowl and a pair of cold, teal eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slips back into cave* 
> 
> tumblr --> @utsukushin


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN it's been over a month since I updated this and I'm so sorry! Have a 7k word chapter as compensation xD

   Time seemed to stop.

   The sound of water droplets falling from Haru’s tail to the floor was slow and steady, like the ticking of a clock, spelling out his doom. Haru was more confused than scared, the shock of the unexpected experience having not worn off yet. Blankly he stared at his attacker, the moonlight from the overhead windows giving just enough light for him to make out a greenstone necklace and an arm covered with tribal tattoos that looked strangely familiar. He studied them longer, a dark unease stirring deep in his chest.

   He realized he hadn’t answered the man’s question yet, but that was challenging to do when said person’s hand was still clamped around Haru’s throat. Vaguely he wondered why he hadn't been killed yet, since that was obviously the intended outcome. Haru opened his mouth to force out a reply, but the words died in his throat when he spotted a spearhead appear next to his assailant’s neck. The tip indented the skin just under the strong jaw, and another voice rang out, hard and cold as ice.

   “Let him go.”

   Haru instantly recognized Makoto’s voice, though it was darker than he’d ever heard it. The attacker quickly looked towards the sound, obviously not expecting someone else, and in the distraction, Haru managed to turn his head enough to see Makoto. He was gripping the dusty spear that had been kept in a storage closet since it had been thrown into the ship’s hull all those years ago, and his shoulders were taut, eyes flashing in the dim light. He was just as tall as Haru’s attacker, and from the looks of it could easily take him on, but Haru knew there was a second figure still lurking behind them.

   The delayed fear hit him full force, fear for Makoto more than anything else, and Haru felt a growl building in his chest. Makoto couldn't hold up against the two of them, and Haru was practically useless in a fight on land. Before he knew what was happening Haru was dropped onto the floor, his attacker turning swiftly on Makoto. The blade that was at Haru’s chest a second ago was now being swung at Makoto, who blocked it quickly with the shaft of his spear. For a few strokes they parried, Makoto getting pushed back with every blow. He was giving up clear opportunities to land a hit, and Haru’s hands scrabbled for purchase on the wet tile in order to push himself closer. He knew Makoto would hesitate to actually hurt someone, but it was obvious the intruder wouldn’t.

   The second figure had made no move to join the fight, so Haru turned his attention fully to Makoto, yelling out his name as a quick swipe of a blade caught the brown-haired boy on the cheek.  Growling aloud, Haru threw himself forward with a thrash of his tail, just as Makoto lost his footing and fell backwards, the split second of distraction allowing the intruder to snatch the spear away. Makoto struggled to get up, but before he could the other had him pinned down with a foot on his shoulder, arm drawn back and ready to plunge the spear into Makoto’s chest.

   A wordless scream tore from Haru’s throat and he lunged for the spear’s handle, grabbing it just in time to force its path to the side. The tip hit the floor with a loud scratching sound and was instantly pulled back, but Haru hung onto the spear with all his might, a strange, powerful sensation building in his chest. He was lying on top of Makoto now, struggling to keep the weapon away from them both while the attacker continued yanking it and kicking at Haru’s tail. With one last tug, the spear was wrenched out of Haru's grip, poised for another blow, and something inside Haru snapped.

   He tensed in a defensive stance over Makoto, his whole body tingling as if with electricity. Without thinking he opened his mouth, and a sound like nothing he had ever made before exploded from his lungs. It was a piercing shriek, high-pitched with rage and aggression, a concussion of sound that seemed to be controlled only by instinct. The person in the background cowered back and covered their ears, but the one with the spear seemed less affected, only squinted his eyes and staying frozen in place.

   As soon as his breath ran out Haru stopped screaming and nearly collapsed, gasping. He clutched his throat with wide eyes, confused and in shock about what just happened. The attacker seemed to have recovered and moved to step towards them, but before he could a new voice rang out.

 _“Sousuke stop, stop! They’re mates!”_ The second figure ran forward and grabbed the first man by the arm that was holding the spear, but he only snarled in response and tried to push the smaller one off.

 _“They’re not mates,”_ he growled, _“One of them’s human!”_ He spat the word human with so much hate Haru was almost surprised Makoto didn’t drop dead from the shear force of it. Makoto raised himself on his elbows and glared back.

 _“What’s your problem?”_ The green-eyed boy snapped, usual politeness gone. He was ignored, however, as the the attacker’s attention was completely on Haru.

 _“You,”_  he said, pointing to Haru with a dark expression. _“You betrayed all of us, getting so close to humans and teaching this one our language!”_ The words he was speaking were familiar, but there were differences in his pronunciation, and Haru struggled to wrap his head around what was going on. Makoto, however, picked up on something Haru had missed.  

 _“Us?”_ Makoto asked in confusion, then switched to the human tongue in frustration. “Look, if you don’t start explaining I’m calling the police. I should do that anyway since you broke in and tried to kill us.”

   “Yeah, just try calling the police when I’m done with you,” came the gruff reply.

   Suddenly the light switch flicked on, flooding the room with blinding brightness. Haru blinked and looked over to see the second person had turned them on. The person walked back quickly and stood in front of his taller companion, moving his hand in a little wave/salute.

   “Hi, um, so we should probably introduce ourselves,” he said, sending a shaky smile, “Sorry about all this, I...think we made a mistake. I’m Rin, this is Sousuke.” He gestured to the frowning boy behind him. “We’re mermaids.”

   Haru could practically hear Makoto’s brain short-circuit, and the only thing going through Haru’s own mind was _what?_

   With the addition of more light, Haru could get a better look at the two intruders. The one who had grabbed Haru initially, Sousuke, somehow looked even more menacing. He stood defensively with his arms crossed, short black hair messy and sticking to his forehead. His black tank top strained over his well-defined muscles and he had a large knife sheath attached to the belt of his cargo shorts. Despite his dangerous appearance he was surprisingly young, and Haru guessed him be the same age as he and Makoto.

   Rin was visibly nervous, still glancing between Sousuke and Makoto carefully as if he was worried they would start fighting again. He was shorter than the first boy, thinner but just as strong-looking, and his dark red hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. He was dressed much the same, but it was something else about him that caught Haru’s attention.

   The boy’s legs were not like most humans, but looked to be made out of metal and plastic, designed to imitate the function and look of normal legs. Haru stared in fascination, brain reminding him of something similar from one of Rei’s science magazines. They were called pr...pro-somethings. Haru snapped his gaze to the first one’s legs, but they were decidedly natural-looking, though if Haru looked close he could see a thin scar running down the inside of the leg farthest from him.

   “You’re...mermaids,” Makoto replied flatly. “Like we’re going to believe that. How do you have legs?”

   “Rin, you can’t seriously be thinking about letting them live!” Sousuke interrupted. Rin shot him an exasperated glare, not bothering to reply. Now that the two were speaking human language, their accents were even more pronounced, especially Rin’s.

   “Well at first I thought it best if they didn’t,” the red-haired boy admitted, “but maybe there's more to this. Just try listening to them!” Rin turned to Sousuke and took his face into his hands. Their eyes met and Haru could see something pass between them. “Sou, I appreciate you trying to protect me, but you need to think it through a little more,” he soothed. “Sure, terrible things happened to me in the past but it wasn’t their fault!”

  Sousuke stared at him for a moment, then sighed heavily, dragging a hand down his face. “Fine," he said.

   Rin smiled and he grabbed Sousuke’s hand. “Thank you. Now why don’t we sit down and get to know these guys.”

   Haru huffed and rolled back into the water, being sure to stay close to Makoto’s side. Narrowing his eyes, the blue-eyed boy spoke for the first time.

   “If you’re really mermaids, prove it.”

   Sousuke gaze snapped to Haru, and without missing a beat he opened his mouth and repeated the deafening yell Haru had done a few moments before. The effect was immediate. Haru was instantly paralyzed by the sound and shrank back, ears ringing and skin crawling with the need to get away. It lasted for several agonizing seconds, and when it was over Haru’s eyes flew open to see Makoto’s worried face, hands holding him by the shoulders.

   “Haru, what’s wrong?” Makoto asked, worried.

   “You...didn’t feel that?” Haru replied.

   “No, he didn’t.” The sound of Rin’s voice drew their attention back to him. “He’s human so it won’t effect him. To him it was loud but nothing else.”

   As Rin talked, Haru sunk down into the water until just his eyes were above the surface. His aura was menacing, but Rin didn’t seem to be fazed. “That was a call that mermaids do to protect their mates,” Rin explained. “It will stun other mermaids and sea creatures that might be a threat, but doesn’t work on humans, obviously.”

   Haru’s brow furrowed. Several times so far Rin had referred to Haru and Makoto as ‘mates’, though Haru had no idea what that really meant. His parents were mates, he recalled, but what did that really mean? Was it only a mermaid thing? His heart lept at the implication that he and Makoto were closer than he originally thought, and with the new possibility that mermaids could have legs and move around like humans...he trembled with a rush of longing.

   Haru was pulled out of his clamoring thoughts when Rin walked over to where Makoto and Haru were, squatting down by the pools edge and cracking his knuckles absently. Hanging around his neck was a carved pendant that looked like some sort of bone. He looked down at Haru with a sharp smile.

   “You’re Haruka, and the human is Makoto, am I right?”

   Haru nodded and glanced over to check Makoto’s reaction. The brown-haired boy was sitting at the edge of the pool, looking more relaxed but still eyeing Sousuke warily. Haru moved closer, wrapping an arm loosely around one of Makoto’s legs. Rin shifted to sit down cross-legged, the movement a bit awkward due to his man-made limbs. He caught Haru staring and chuckled.

   “You were asking how we got our legs?” he said, and Haru nodded. “My tail was cut off by hunters in the Akita prefecture, so I have these.” He tapped his mechanical limbs with a finger. “In Sousuke's case, apparently there is a way for mermaids to change into humans, but he won’t tell me what it is.” The last part was directed at Sousuke with no small amount of frustration, but Haru’s world grounded to a halt. His mind spun with the realization, but before he could ask more, Rin continued rambling.

   “I mean, I went through some sort of transformation too, but I was unconscious for all of it so I don’t really know what happened and…”

   Haru frowned. “You’re not very good at explaining,” he interrupted shortly. “Start at the beginning.” Rin looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck.

   “Ah, sorry,” he said, “I hope you have time, ‘cause it’s a long story.” He reached up to the still-standing Sousuke beside him and pulled him down to sit. He looked at Makoto and Haru seriously for a moment, the let his gaze fall to the pool and sighed.

   “Me and Sousuke are mates,” he began. “We lived off the northwest coast where Sou was a warrior.” He paused, and Haru’s eyes darted to the sleeve tattoo on the taller boy’s arm, vaguely recognizing the pattern as one all warriors had. “The tails of mermaids are valuable for meat, and the scales for purses and such,” Rin continued. “So it’s customary for hunters and fishermen in that area to cut the tails off mermaids they catch and throw them back.” The tone of his voice changed suddenly and he paused. He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them. “One day, I got caught.”

   Haru inhaled sharply, fingers digging into Makoto’s thigh. Makoto himself had gone rigid and silent. Dread began to build in Haru’s stomach and he looked at the glint of Rin’s black-and-silver legs with new understanding.

   “They cut off my tail and threw me back in,” Rin said softly. “When Sousuke saw, he immediately grabbed me and took me to shore. He knew he couldn’t go back if he touched me, but I would have died otherwise. I would have died anyway if there hadn’t been a doctor on the beach that was willing to help a couple mermaids.” He trailed off and fiddled with his hands, glancing at Sousuke to see if he wanted to add anything. The dark-haired boy remained silent, however, apparently willing to let his more congenial mate do the talking. Rin sighed a bit and continued.

   “I woke up a couple weeks later in a hospital bed,” he said. “Sousuke was sitting next to me, legs and all. He could already speak a few words in human language from his warrior training, but we both picked it up pretty fast anyway. With help from the doctor I got my prosthetics and we've been living on land ever since.” He shrugged with one shoulder and looked up, meeting Haru and Makoto’s gazes once again. Haru had so many questions, but his throat seemed to be locked up, and Makoto was the first to break the small silence.

   “We’re sorry something so terrible happened to you,” he said gently, and Rin’s face softened.

   “Thanks, but it’s been a while now and...we kind of like it here now, I guess.” He gave them a small smile, then reached over to slip his hand into Sousuke’s. Sousuke said nothing, but squeezed Rin’s hand tightly.

  “How did you hear about us?” Makoto asked.

   “Word has been travelling around about you,” the red-haired boy explained. “We just moved to Tottori from Akita and well, we weren't too happy about what we were hearing. You’re practically a sell-out, Haruka, getting close to them despite all they’ve done to us, learning their language and teaching them ours. You know what kind of edge that would give them over us?” He growled in frustration and pulled at his hair. “What were you thinking?”

   Haru frowned. “I was just a kid, I didn’t know any better!” he snapped.

    Sousuke's face darkened. “You’ve been pretty sheltered, haven’t you,” he guessed. "Ever traveled to port cities in other prefectures?” They shook their heads. "Then you have no idea what's really going on. You had to be kept quiet so you wouldn't make more trouble for the rest of us."

   Rin sighed and rubbed his face. “Like I said, we were wrong about a lot of things,” he said. “It was easier for me to cope with what happened to me than it was for Sousuke... How would you feel Haru, if someone did that to Makoto?” Haru nearly growled as his grip tightened on Makoto, and Rin smiled sadly.  

   Haru turned his gaze away and down to the water lapping at his skin. Until now, he had never really known how little he knew about his own kind. He had missed so much, having left at too young an age to really understand everything that was going on. Now, he wanted to know more, wanted to somehow fill the aching parts of him that felt they could never belong anywhere.

   For a moment, each sat with their own thoughts. Silence fell on the little group, and in the pause Haru turned his attention back to his human. The cut on Makoto’s face was still bleeding and Haru had the strange urge to lick it clean. It seemed his brain was giving him all sorts of unusual commands today, and something told him the threat of death was no longer imminent, so he went with it. Pulling himself up, he sat gingerly next to Makoto. Carefully he fit one hand on the back of Makoto’s head and another on his jaw, leaning forward and trailing his tongue flat against Makoto’s cheekbone. Makoto grimaced.

   “Ngh, Haru,” he started, but Haru quieted him with a few snuffs and a tighter grip. Once Haru was satisfied, he pulled away and Makoto sat forward, looking at him with mild confusion. The other two were watching them, Sousuke blatantly scowling while Rin had a contemplative expression.

   Sousuke growled again, and Haru would have rolled his eyes at the repetitiveness if he wasn't so angry. “What did you do to him to make him treat you like that?” Sousuke directed at Makoto sharply, “Why do you keep him here all to yourself?”

  Makoto looked bewildered, “I-I…”

   “Why are you defending him so much? Don’t want anyone else to have your little pet?”

   Makoto’s eyes turned to stone and his body tensed. “He’s not a pet!” he shouted, fists clenched and voice raising in pitch. “How dare you call him that! If you really are mermaids you should know better, or are you the ones who tried to kill him in the ocean all those years ago!?”

  “Woah woah, hang on,” Rin broke in placatingly, holding out his arms between Makoto and Sousuke. “Sousuke calm down, he’s feeling the same way you do right now.”

   “Impossible” Sousuke snapped, but Rin ignored him, turning to Makoto instead.

   “For the record, we’re pretty much the same age as you guys, so we couldn’t have been part of the warriors that were after Haruka," Rin said. Makoto sighed and slumped forward, head in his hands.

   “I-I know, I just...it’s a lot to take in,” he murmured. Letting his hands fall, he looked up, gaze flicking between Rin and Sousuke. “How do we know we can trust you not to kill us? I’ve spent my whole life trying to protect Haru and stop this industry that is doing so much damage. You show up here and act like I’m one of them, but I’m not! If we want to make any changes we have to work together, but we have to trust each other.” Makoto’s jaw was clenched and his eyes were tired. He still looked undecided, and when he turned to Haru, the mermaid could see the silent question in Makoto's eyes. Haru’s own blue eyes spoke back silently. As dangerous as the situation was, it was still an opportunity to learn more about the mermaid world he was banished from. Makoto’s gaze softened, knowing how much Haru had always desired this very chance, and with a deep breath, he turned back to the other boys.  

   “You didn’t exactly make a pleasant first impression, but I’m willing to move on,” Makoto said. “I don’t trust you yet, but I’m willing to give you another chance.” He held out his hand and Haru’s jaw dropped. He knew Makoto was also eager to learn more about mermaids, nearly as much as Haru himself, but the fact that Makoto was willing to give them a chance at all after being nearly impaled less than an hour ago was something Haru didn’t understand. He wondered if Makoto was taking the risk only to help him. His heart panged, and he watched carefully as Rin stood and shook Makoto’s hand.

   “Thank you,” Rin said humbly. “No one except you two and Dr. Mikoshiba know we’re mermaids yet, since I think the public might not react too well about the whole transformation thing. We’ll do what we can to help you, though.” He moved aside to reveal Sousuke, now standing and staring at Makoto with an unreadable expression. There was a slight tension in the air, and Sousuke solemnly handed Makoto back his spear.

   “I’m all for putting a stop to this,” he said finally. “You’d better keep to your word.” Makoto nodded and Sousuke stepped around him, sending Haru a still-bitter look before heading towards the door. Rin followed, and Haru felt a new fear building in him. They were his only chance at finding out his identity, what all these strange instincts were and what this ‘mate’ relationship was that Rin thought he had with Makoto. But even more than that, they were walking out the door (at least Sousuke was) on legs that Haru would give anything to have, to truly be with Makoto. A painful longing tugged at Haruka’s heart and before he knew it he was calling out.

   “Wait!”

   The two mermaids turned to look at him, and he swallowed hard, locking eyes with Rin. _“Do you promise you'll be back?”_ he asked, trilling sounds floating through the silence. _“I want to know everything.”_

   Rin studied him for a moment. He must have read something in Haru’s desperate expression, because he nodded seriously.

_“Yeah, I promise.”_

 

  
**….**

   “So let me get this straight," Rei said for the third time. He was looking at Makoto like he had grown a second head, while Nagisa was nearly vibrating in his seat from excitement.

   “You met two mermaids last night.”

   “Yes.”

   “With _legs_?”

   “Yes.”

   “Who at first tried to kill you and Haruka, but then changed their minds and ended up talking to you instead?”

   “Yes! Rei I told you all this already,” Makoto sighed, wondering how many times he would have to explain it. It was a bizarre story and he didn’t really blame Rei for being so flabbergasted. The younger boy looked pained, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

   “Makoto-senpai,” Rei began, and Makoto would have been amused if he didn’t feel bad for making him so stressed. “You need to be more careful, and perhaps, less trusting?”

   “I didn’t really have a choice, Rei” Makoto sighed. “You understand why we need them, right?”

   “I’m still angry," Haru interjected from halfway across the pool.

   “From what you told me I can sympathize with how they felt,” Rei said. "But I would not rely too heavily on their change of heart. It would be nice if I could see them and judge for myself.”

   “You can,” Makoto hummed, turning back to his textbook. “They’re coming back.”

   “WHAT!” shrieked Rei.

   “Oh yay! I wanna meet them!” Nagisa cried. “What are they like, Mako-chan?”

   “W-well,” Makoto stammered, “They’re big. At least one of them is, he was a warrior." Nagisa gasped and his eyes grew big.

   “Oh wow, a mermaid warrior! Isn’t this exciting, Rei-chan!” he cried, grabbing Rei’s arm and shaking him vigorously. Rei spluttered.

   “W-well I do admit it would be interesting to learn a-about t-their-Nagisa let go of me!-culture...I-” He huffed a sigh and replaced his glasses. “I suppose it would be best for everyone if we got to know them as well,” he said. “Let us know when they come back.”

   Makoto beamed, “Thank you Rei!” he said. Rei looked flustered, turning back to his own books, and Makoto chuckled quietly, looking towards the pool. He spotted Haru moving lazily through the water, and Makoto rested his chin on one hand to watch him.

   It had been a few days since the incident with Rin and Sousuke and he had noticed a change in Haru that worried him. Haru had been unusually quiet, pacing the pool and playing with his own tail as if deep in thought. Makoto knew he was still a bit shaken up by the experience, and also with the new information that had been dumped on them so suddenly.

   Makoto bit his lip, pieces of that conversation flashing through his mind. The new enlightenment on Haru’s instincts were...interesting, and Makoto couldn't stop thinking about it. Haru’s defense mechanism, Rin referring to them so casually as “mates” and Sousuke’s vehement denial on account Makoto was human...it was all very confusing, but stirred strong emotions in Makoto’s chest. He couldn’t deny he wanted to be close to Haruka, that he loved him, wanted to protect him and make him happy, but how deep did those feelings really go? His traitorous mind reminded him of the newly-discovered knowledge that it was possible for Haru to have legs and live on land like a human. The thought made his heart jump. To be able to hold Haru in his arms whenever he wanted was his dream. He sighed wistfully, only to be startled by a blond-haired boy whispering in his ear.

   “Mako-chan, you’re staring again!” Nagisa smirked, making said boy yelp in surprise and flush red.

   “I-I...” Makoto began, but Nagisa held up a finger and shook it front of the green-eyed boy’s face.

   “Uh uh, don’t try to deny it!” he said. I was watching you stare at Haru-chan for at least five minutes!” Makoto groaned and pushed Nagisa away, only to have him giggle and scoot closer to sit next to him.

   “Mako-chan…” Nagisa started, rubbing his hands together. “Do you love Haru-chan?”

   “Of course,” Makoto answered easily, but Nagisa only pursed his lips and looked down.

   “I know, but...are you IN love with him?”

   Makoto raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked over. His younger friend’s expression was uncharacteristically serious, but there was sympathy in his eyes. Makoto stared for a minute before looking away again.

   “Well, n-no. I…” Makoto began, but his words trailed off. Why did it feel so wrong to say that? The gears turned in his mind as he was forced to take a step back and see his feelings for what they really were. Every troubled feeling when Haru was sad or in danger, every soft touch and gentle smile, every skipped heartbeat, every time he wanted to drown in those deep blue eyes, all of it appeared in unmistakable clarity.

 _Oh._ Makoto wondered how he hadn't seen it before, and his shoulders sagged heavily.

   “Can you blame me, Nagisa?” he asked in a shaky voice, barely more than a whisper.

   “No, of course not," Nagisa said softly, grabbing Makoto’s arm, and he glanced at Haru for a second before biting his lip. “It’s just that it could only end badly for both of you. You’re from two different worlds, you can’t be together like that.”

   Makoto clenched his hands into fists, eyes burning. “But he could get legs…” he pled.

   “How, Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked sadly. “From what you told us, the only mermaid that knows is mad at you. He won’t even tell his mate, what makes you think he'll tell you!” Makoto’s heart sunk in his chest, realizing the truth of Nagisa’s words. Nagisa sighed sadly and continued. “And from what the mermaids said, Haru has special instincts for his mate which you don't have. I’m sorry Mako, but it would only hurt both of you, he doesn't really belong here. We have to do what's best for him-”

   “He can’t go back to the ocean!” Makoto burst out, loud voice echoing over the pool. “He can’t! What are we supposed to…” his voice broke and he stood up quickly. Nagisa followed with a pained expression, hugging Makoto tightly.

   “I’m sorry,” he murmured, “but you can’t fall in love with Haru-chan.”

   Makoto knew. He knew Nagisa was right, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. Rei was looking on quietly from his study spot, not knowing what was going on, but the sound of moving water drew Makoto’s attention back to Haru. The mermaid was swimming quickly towards him, a worried look on his face, and when he was close enough he reached out to touch Makoto’s leg. His large eyes studied Makoto’s face in concern, and the gesture of Haru’s devotion, small as it was, sent a hot ache through Makoto’s chest. Unwinding Nagisa’s arms from around him, he turned away and sniffed loudly.

   “I’m planning on going to visit the Akita prefecture,” he said, eyes trained on a blank spot on the wall. “Rin and Sousuke talked about what was going on there, and I need to see for myself if I want to do anything. I’m catching the train tomorrow morning, I’ll be back in two days or so.” He reached down to pick up his things, steadily ignoring the other’s gazes. “Bye, Haru,” he mumbled, unable to glance at the dark-haired boy for more than a second. He waved absently to Rei and Nagisa and stumbled out of the room, an invisible vice gripping his chest.

 

**….**

 

   The train to Akita was fairly crowded, but there was enough places for everyone to have a seat. The ride lasted several hours, most of which found Makoto resting his head on the window and aimlessly watching the countryside.

   When at last his stop was announced it was close to noon, and after sending a quick text to his mother that he had arrived, Makoto stumbled off the train. At first he started walking through the town, letting his feet carry him till he arrived at the pier. Many of the fishing boats were gone for the day, but there was still lots of activity. Makoto asked about a market, and was directed to a large warehouse with merchant tents spilling out the doors like apples from a barrel. As he approached, the pungent smell of fish engulfed him, and the noise level grew.

   Stepping under the shade of the tents, Makoto lifted his bag higher up on his shoulder and looked around. There was everything you would usually see at a fish market, and he wound his way through the stalls, nothing seeming out of the ordinary. As he passed a table loaded with frozen octopus, a loud chopping noise caught his attention. He looked around to find the source, and when he spotted it, his heart nearly stopped.

   There on a long table lay a mermaid tail, just the tail, it’s limp fins shredded. It was so large that it took three men with rubber aprons to move it around, cutting it into sections with long, thin knives. Makoto’s stomach rolled and he could do nothing but gasp, suddenly noticing the other stalls that made up this area of the market.

   Some had chunks of tail being sold for meat, others had whole tails hung on hooks and being skinned, others curing the scaly skin for the purses and shoes that were being made on site. The scales’ vibrant colors caught the light from wherever it filtered in, countless hues Makoto had never seen before.

   He stared in horror, unmindful of the crowds milling around him, breath coming quicker as his grip tightened on his bag strap. The smell of blood and rotting fish was strong, and a wave a nausea gripped Makoto’s stomach. One of the nearby workers trimmed off a piece of trailing fin and threw it away. Makoto watched frozen as it slipped off the table and onto the ground near Makoto’s feet, landing with a sickening squelch.  

   Unable to stand anymore, Makoto turned and ran. He pushed heedlessly through the crowd, vision blurring and heart pounding in his chest. As soon as he reached the outside, he threw himself down behind the nearest bush and vomited everything his stomach contained. Even then he continued to retch and cough, eyes stinging and hands trembling. Finally he recovered enough to sit back on his knees, using one hand to support himself on the wall.

   “Are you alright, son?” asked a gravelly voice. Makoto looked up, the motion making him slightly dizzy. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and finally saw who had spoken. A few feet away sat an old man on a small plastic chair, holding a cracked mug of what seemed to be tea. His face was wrinkled and weather-worn, but his eyes were kind, peering at Makoto with concern. Makoto slumped, gaze falling to his shaking hands. He must look like a wreck right now.

   “Um...I…” Makoto began, voice hoarse. He wasn’t alright, but didn’t know how to explain that to the elderly man.

   “Come, sit here,” the man said, patting another chair with a gnarly hand. Obediently, Makoto got up from the dirt and shuffled over to sit down, plastic chair creaking under his weight. His mind raced, trying to make sense of this new information. It was no wonder the mermaids reacted so strongly to human contact and tried to avoid it as much as possible, no wonder they held such a grudge on the land-dwelling creatures. He thought of Rin and Sousuke, and knew no amount of apologies would ever suffice. The cry of the seagulls echoed in his ears and he heard the soft rush of the nearby waves. A deep, painful sorrow welled up in his heart and before he knew it, a tear was rolling down the side of his nose.

   Something brushed his arm, and Makoto looked down to see a hand holding a small cup of steaming tea. He followed the arm with his gaze to see the old man replacing the lid of a teapot.

   “Take it,” he said, meeting Makoto’s gaze. “It will help you feel better.”

   Makoto sniffed back his tears and took it with a quiet thanks. The drink’s heat on his hands and the old man’s quiet presence was comforting, and for some time he sat, collecting himself. As the minutes passed, the nauseous feeling in his gut slowly turned to something calmer and more determined, and when he had finished the tea, he stood up and bowed.

   “I need to go,” he said to the man. “Thank you very much.” The man responded with a wise smile and nod, and without further ado Makoto turned and walked straight back to the train station.

 

**….**

 

   Haru tossed and turned in a fitful sleep, unable to get comfortable. It was late at night and he hadn’t seen Makoto since the previous day, when he had suddenly burst out something about Haru being unable to go back to the ocean and promptly left for Akita. Haru knew that it bothered Makoto that Haru was confined to the pool and unable to move about freely, but Haru had told him many times that he was ok with that. The truth of this statement was becoming fragile however, since Haru was now entertaining the possibility of becoming human.

   It was possible, he knew. Rin and Sousuke were proof! Now all he had to do was convince that huge, knife-wielding warrior to give up his biggest secret to someone he considered an enemy. Well, when Haru thought about it that way, there really wasn't much hope.

   Haru sighed in irritation and slapped his tail on the water, wishing he could just stop thinking. His worry for Makoto was nagging him, especially since his strange behavior the other day, but finally Haru’s eyes closed and he fell into a restless sleep.

   When he awoke again a few hours later, he immediately sensed another presence in the room. Moving upright in the water, he scanned the area until he spotted Makoto lying asleep at the pool’s edge. Haru swam closer, wondering what Makoto was doing back so early, but as he approached his worry only increased.

   Makoto was pale and his brow was furrowed even in sleep. He was fully clothed, head resting on his still-packed bag. The lights from underwater cast a blue glow over his face, and Haru drew closer, nearly nose-to-nose. He assumed Makoto had come in but didn’t want to wake him, but the dried tear-tracks on his face made Haru wish he had. His heart sunk and he took a deep breath, reaching out to brush his fingers through Makoto’s messy hair.

   “Makoto,” he called softly, “Makoto wake up.” Makoto stirred but did not awake, and Haru switched to mermaid, shaking the boy gently. _“Makoto, please wake up.”_

   Green eyes fluttered open then, blinking a few times before seeing Haruka there. Makoto instantly moved closer, lying on his stomach with elbows propped up under him. His eyes met Haru’s own, and there was such a storm of emotion in them that Haru couldn't speak, hand falling from Makoto’s hair. In a flash Makoto moved his hand to cup the back of Haru’s head, gently guiding him closer. Haru opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Makoto was kissing him.  

   Haru’s eyes went wide with surprise, but Makoto’s fingers in his hair made him melt a bit. He relaxed into the kiss, moving his hands to rest on Makoto’s shoulders. He sunk a little lower into the water, too distracted to keep himself up, and a soft sound came from the human in his arms. Makoto’s lips were gentle and warm on his own, but there was a urgency there, a deep hurting that only became clearer when Haru felt warm tears drip from Makoto’s face to his. Haru’s chest ached, and the blissful feeling from being kissed evaporated. He ran his hands down Makoto’s arms and pushed gently, only to have Makoto inhale sharply and jerk away, hand over his mouth. For a second he stared wide-eyed at Haru, then his face scrunched up and he burst into sobs.

   “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” he cried. Haru shushed him and pulled him back, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s neck. Makoto dropped his head onto Haru’s shoulder, crying into the wet skin.

   Haru knew, somehow he had always known, what Makoto was to him. His lips still tingled and a warm, pleasant feeling lingered inside him, but Makoto was still sobbing and Haru had a burning urge to comfort him. He nuzzled the side of Makoto’s face, making a soft, trilling noise with his throat. _Mates,_ Rin’s voice rang inside his head, and Haru squeezed the green-eyed boy tighter. They stayed like this for a minute or so until Haru realized Makoto’s sobs were turning into words.

   “It was terrible, Haru,” he choked quietly. “It’s all that Rin said and worse. They just kill them all, or cut their tails off and let them die.” Makoto’s arms tightened around Haru, but Haru couldn't speak past the bitter lump in his throat. “They use the skin for purses and other stuff like it’s nothing! Haru, it’s-it’s not fair!” His voice broke off into a small wail. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to do and I hate it! I hate that you all have to suffer like that.” Slowly, Makoto pulled away and sat back on his knees, his shaking hands clenched into fists.

   “It’s not fair!” he screamed, voice cracking and tears streaming down his face. Haru's chest felt like it was caving in, but he held Makoto's wrists and simply listened.

   “It’s not fair that you’re trapped in this stupid pool for the rest of your life! It’s not fair you can’t ever go back to the ocean or have the mate you deserve, I’m so sorry…” Makoto’s voice grew quiet and he reached out one hand to cradle Haru’s face. Haru swallowed hard, getting lost in Makoto shimmering green eyes. He frantically tried to think of something to say. Makoto had it all wrong, that wasn’t how Haru felt at all. He wanted to be here, he wanted to be with Makoto. He took a deep breath to say this, but Makoto wasn’t finished.

   “I love you so much, Haru, but we can’t ever be together.” His voice was no more than a whisper, and it held so much pain Haru felt his heart crack. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you-”

   Haru had enough. All breath had left his lungs with Makoto’s words, but he didn’t need air to push himself up with one arm and pull Makoto close with another. Haru’s hand pushed through the soft hairs at the back of Makoto neck as he brought their lips together again, trying to convey all his feelings into one deep kiss. Vaguely he wondered if he was creating more pain for them later on, but at that moment he didn’t care. Makoto’s hands flitted against Haru’s sides and Haru broke away, resting their foreheads together.

   “Makoto,” he said softly, one world filled with infinite meanings. “Don’t be sorry. I love you too.”

   Makoto’s eyes filled with tears, “B-but…”

   “Shh,” Haru breathed, kissing a tear away, “It’s ok, we’ll figure it out.” For a few seconds they stared into each other's eyes, Makoto’s wide and fragile, Haru’s determined. Finally, Makoto nodded, bringing up his hands to either side of Haru’s face.

   “Haru, I’m going to promise you something,” he said quietly. Haru’s gaze communicated his approval and Makoto brought Haru gently to his chest. “Things might get worse before they get better,” he said, and Haru could hear the waver in his voice. “If we’re going to save them, we’ll have to work hard, but no matter what happens I’ll never leave you.”

   Haru’s eyes went wide, trembling with hope, and he gripped Makoto a little tighter. Makoto pressed their foreheads together and breathed a promise between them.

   “I _will_ put an end to this, Haruka. If it's the last thing I do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to @ohmynanase for all the help <3
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @utsukushin


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have an excuse for being so late in updating? No. No I don't.  
> But in other news, this is the only chapter so far that has made me, the author, cry. So whatever that's worth. 
> 
> We have fanart! I tried to link them here but I can't figure it out, I will keep trying though! If you want you can search my tumblr for this fics title and you'll see it there. 
> 
> Anyway, here's chap 7!

 

 

   Insects hummed in the afternoon heat as Haruka and Makoto sat on the swim club steps, waiting for Rin and Sousuke to arrive. It had been several weeks since their first meeting, and slowly but surely they had built a tentative friendship.

   They all had started spending more time together, since the land-bound mermaids lived a short drive away in the city of Tottori, and would occasionally come visit Iwatobi. From what they had heard, Rin taught surfing lessons while Sousuke ran a popular snack shack at the beach. Today they had invited Haruka and Makoto to come to the city, hence the reason the two were waiting to be picked up.

   Haru had to admit he was curious about Rin and Sousuke’s jobs, but it was apparent they were not lacking in funds when the two mermaids actually showed up in a _car_. A convertible no less, sound system blaring “Sexy Back” at full volume. They rolled to a stop in front of the swim club and Rin leaned over the side, pushing up his tinted aviators with a toothy grin.

  “Haru! Makoto!” he called. “C’mon let’s go.” One eyebrow quirked up when he saw Makoto’s beet-red face and he laughed, replacing his sunglasses and sliding back into his seat. Sousuke barely spared them a glance, long arms draped over the steering wheel, the same style aviators as Rin’s obscuring most of his face. Makoto stood up and whined.

  “What part of ‘idyllic seaside town’ do you not understand?” he cried, but they only waved him off, seeming to enjoy the green-eyed boy’s discomfort. Haru snorted as Makoto placed him in the back seat, followed by the wheelchair Haru had taken to using when they went out. It was easier on Makoto’s arms than the wheelbarrow, and thus allowed them to stay out longer. With one last sheepish glance around them, Makoto climbed into the back seat beside Haru, the latter watching in amusement as Makoto shrunk down as much as his large frame would allow, face so hot it could probably steam rice.

   “How long will it take us to get to Tottori?” Haru asked, leaning forward in order to be heard over the thudding beat.

   “About half an hour,” Rin called back, as Sousuke maneuvered onto the main road.

   The scenery flew by, and Haru found he quite enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. His tail was feeling a bit dry, but it wasn’t too uncomfortable, so he distracted himself with watching the back of Rin’s head as he bobbed it to the music.

   It had been only recently that the two mermaids had finally met Rei and Nagisa, and it had gone pretty well, all things considered. At first the tension was palpable, but once everyone got over their initial reservations they slipped into easy conversation. Haru was fast developing the opinion that Rin and Sousuke were actually quite friendly, if extremely protective of one another.

   The blue-eyed boy’s gaze drifted to Sousuke, recalling his first introduction to Nagisa. When Nagisa had first spotted him, stars practically exploded from the blonde’s eyeballs and he had zoomed over to the tall boy. Sousuke tensed up but did nothing; frozen in shock and bewilderment as Nagisa flitted left and right around him, chattering non-stop, squeezing his arms, and asking what his necklace meant. It didn’t take long for Sousuke to realize that Nagisa was not a threat in any way, shape, or form, but he did seem a bit overwhelmed by such a vivacious personality. Haru smirked at the memory of Rin pulling a mute and stunned Sousuke out the door while Nagisa’s cries of “See you, Sou-chan!” followed them.

   Sousuke was a good guy, Haru supposed, despite his hot temper and grudge-holding capabilities. Even so, Haru hadn’t quite forgiven him for his attempt on their lives; and though they all hung out together on a more regular basis, Sousuke and Haru barely spoke a word to each other, much to Rin and Makoto’s chagrin.

   Haru sighed and looked over at Makoto, who was watching the scenery with a content smile on his face. As if sensing Haru watching him, he glanced over, beaming brightly when their eyes met.

   Haru’s breath caught in his throat. The sunlight on Makoto’s hair made it gleam like spun gold, strands drifting around his face. His eyes twinkled with happiness, smile broad and love-filled, and the only thought Haru could form was, _beautiful_.

   Of course Makoto was beautiful, inside and out, and Haru couldn’t wish for a greater friend (and possible mate) in a million years. He was certain that even if he could search the ocean and all the land too, he would never find a more precious person than Makoto.

   Haru’s heart swelled with love and he resisted the urge to kiss the human boy, figuring the two mermaids in the front seat would not be too happy with the display. Since their first kiss a few weeks ago, Makoto and Haru had snuck a few more--always when they were alone, or when they felt the need to express their love in ways words or other touches couldn’t. Still, with each tender press of lips there was an underlying feeling of dread, a prodding sense that something would go wrong. They held each other tighter then, both feeling the threat of an unknown future, but neither knowing what else to do.

   Haru was pulled out of his daydream by the sensation of the car slowing down. They had arrived at the beach in Tottori, and Rin was climbing out almost before they had stopped.

   “Look at those waves, guys!” he cried, “Let’s go, let’s go!”

   Laughing, Makoto exited the car and helped Haru do the same. Rin was bouncing in excitement, ankle mechanisms squeaking loudly, and after a few minutes they were able to get everything out of the car. It turned out to be extremely hard to push Haru’s wheelchair through the sand, so Makoto settled for dragging it behind him, Haru perched on it so he could see where they were going. As their little entourage headed down the shoreline, Rin and Sousuke pointed out things of interest, waving occasionally at someone they knew. It seemed the two were popular in the area, and it didn’t take long for Makoto and Haru to find out why.

   A little ways down the shore was a large boardwalk, filled with crowds of happy beach-goers. At the very edge of the boardwalk was a small wooden building, a garishly painted sign hanging on the porch displaying the name “Samezuka Shop.” Sousuke walked up to the door with the image of a large shark and unlocked it, going inside and rolling up the storefront with a clatter.

   “This is our shop,” he said, beginning to move around the small interior. “Mostly food, drinks, and beach accessories, but it does pretty well.”

   “Sousuke’s a great cook,” Rin piped up. “And they’re always hungry after surfing with me!”

   People had already started to approach the redhead, wanting surf lessons, and Rin was more than happy to oblige. He was all smiles and wide gestures, helping each person pick out a surfboard and explaining the basics of what they would do. With another wave in Haru and Makoto’s direction, he struck off towards the water, excited students in tow. Haru heard Sousuke chuckle softly and glanced over, finding him watching Rin with a fond gaze.

   “Aren’t you afraid mermaids will find him?” Haru asked suddenly, and Sousuke shot him a flat look.

   “The beach and at least a mile out from the shore is filled with people, no mermaid would ever get near this place,” he grunted, turning to wipe off the counter. Haru licked his dry lips and cast his gaze toward the breaking waves, dotted with froliking people. He turned to Makoto, only to find him already looking at him with an understanding expression.

   “Do you want to go, Haru?” Makoto asked gently, and Haru looked down at his lap, twisting his hands together in anxiousness. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go. A part of him cried out to feel the cool salty water, to dive in and be embraced by the sea. But another, just as strong part, held him back, whispering of fear and deadly shadows.

   Haru inhaled deeply and looked back up, surprised to see both Makoto and Sousuke watching him. Makoto was patiently waiting for a response, sympathising with his struggle, but only Sousuke could understand the call of the sea. The tall boy was settled on a stool and leaning his elbows on the counter, observing Haru with an unreadable expression. The damp breeze tousled his hair, and he stared at Haru until the blue-eyed boy looked away, back to Makoto’s reassuring presence.

   “I want to go,” Haru said in a small voice. “I have to try.”

   Makoto smiled and nodded, gathering Haru in his arms and standing up. As he stepped off the shack’s porch, Haru wound his arms around Makoto’s neck, chin tucked over a broad shoulder. He was about to enter the ocean for the first time in over a decade, and he was equal parts excited and terrified. Haru glanced back towards the shop, and Sousuke met his gaze again before turning away to serve some customers.

   Getting to the water took a little longer than anticipated. Haru attracted quite a bit of attention, especially from the children who crowded around with glittering eyes, begging to touch his shiny tail. At Haru’s insistence, Makoto lowered himself down and sat on the sand. The children gathered, talking excitedly, and Haru was patient with all of them, quietly answering their questions and guiding their tiny fingers along his scales.

   After a few minutes Makoto announced they were going swimming now, and they said their goodbyes to the children. Again they began moving toward the sea, and with each step Haruka’s heart pounded harder. He was flooded with memories, both good and bad, and by the time Makoto’s feet touched the first wave, Haru was trembling in his arms. Noticing this, Makoto stopped and looked down at him.

   “Are you sure you want to do this, Haru-chan?” he asked gently. “No one is forcing you, it’s your decision.” Haru took a deep breath of damp sea breeze and looked down.

   “A few more steps,” he said hesitantly.

   Makoto complied, walking until the water was swishing around their waists. Haru stared down at the part of his tail that was submerged, moving it slowly through the clear water. A shiver went up his spine and he relaxed a bit, reaching down a hand to dip into a passing swell. He raised his head, a genuine smile spreading on his lips, and his eyes met Makoto’s. At this distance, Haru could see the flecks of green and gold in Makoto’s eyes, and feel his own happiness reflecting in them. He knew Makoto understood what he was feeling, even if he couldn’t express it, and a surge of gratefulness joined the other emotions storming Haru’s heart.

   With his newfound excitement, Haru loosened his grip and slid down into the water. A feeling of contentment washed over him with the salty waves, and Haru moved slightly in experiment. He was in the ocean--He didn’t have to be afraid of other mermaids, and Makoto was here! It was like a dream come true.

   As Haru gained courage, he began to swim small circles around Makoto, dipping under the surface every once in a while. Makoto was beaming as he watched, moving a bit farther out and encouraging Haru to follow. Soon Makoto was treading water and Haru dove down next to him, taking a moment to look around.

   The water was still shallow here and rays of sunlight filtered down, creating dancing patterns on the white sand below. It was all so open and inviting that Haru’s very being thrilled with the sensation of freedom. He hardly noticed the other people playing at the surface, their shapes casting faint shadows around him.

   Giddy with amazement, Haru swam slowly through the water, moving his tail in large, slow strokes, keeping a close eye on Makoto’s whereabouts. He rolled and dove, dragging his fingertips through the light sand and watching the grains dance up and settle back down. Closing his eyes, he drifted back towards the surface, relishing in the feeling of cool water flowing over his skin like an embrace.

   He missed this, Haru realized. The sea was a part of him in ways he hadn’t known ‘till now, and he wondered if a part of him would forever remain in it’s depths. Now about halfway to the surface, Haru paused and looked out toward the open ocean, where the sea floor sloped down and the water turned deep and dark. He paused for a moment and just stared, feeling as if the water was whispering to him. It called to him, certainly, but there was something else too. It spoke of destiny, of longing, of a force deeper and stronger than itself.

   The sea had awakened a mighty pull in Haruka’s heart, but it had also strengthened another draw, just as strong, that had been growing for many years.

   A shadow passed over and Haru looked up. There was Makoto, moving his arms and legs to swim down to Haru. His hair flowed around his face, and he looked happy even when holding his breath. With a surge of affection Haru lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Makoto, using his tail to spin them around in the water. He could hear Makoto’s pure laughter in his mind and smiled. Backing away, he grabbed Makoto’s hand and pulled him up, mindful of the human’s need for air.

   When they both broke the surface, Makoto was indeed laughing, smile so bright the afternoon sun dimmed in comparison. Haru whistled happily and swam around him again, tail brushing the other boy’s legs. When Makoto had caught his breath, Haru pulled them down again and glided through the water, enjoying the beautiful sights and the warmth of Makoto’s hand in his. Abruptly he turned, waiting for Makoto to float closer before gathering him close and kissing him. The silence surrounded them and they swayed gently with each wave, but Makoto’s gentle touches on the back of his neck made everything else fade away.

   Haru was happy. He knew in the back of his mind that he couldn't have the sea and Makoto as well, and he had already made his choice. But here, for a few selfish moments, he could allow himself to have both.

 

….

 

   By the time Makoto and Haru had returned from swimming, Sousuke had already closed up shop and was starting a small campfire on the beach a few steps away from the building. The sun was setting, painting the sky in blazing, magnificent colors, and Rin traipsed back from surfing a few minutes later. The other three already seated by the fire looked up when Rin approached, the last rays of sunlight glinting off the backs of his legs. He flopped down beside Sousuke and began to chat away happily, relaying the events of the day to all of them. Haru couldn’t help but notice the fond glances and soft touches between the two mates, and the gentle smile on Sousuke’s face as he wrapped an arm around Rin’s shoulder, pulling him closer as he talked.

   Haru listened, enjoying the warmth of the fire and Makoto’s side pressed against his own. The mermaid’s tail was wrapped in a wet towel as his back rested against one of the logs lying in the sand. He mostly remained silent, offering a response here and there, but otherwise content to listen and observe.

   Makoto tried to stay involved in the conversation, but Haru could see the tiredness in the lines of his body, and his eyes drooped lower as time went on. Finally, Haru took advantage of a lull in the conversation to press on Makoto’s shoulder and encourage him to lie down. Pillowing a dry towel on his lap, he let Makoto shift until he was comfortable, green eyes closing almost instantly. All that swimming must have tired him out, so Haru let him rest, running his fingers through the salt-stiffened hair.

   A few peaceful minutes passed with only the sound of the waves and Rin and Sousuke’s conversation to break the silence. Sitting in the sand with Makoto’s head on his lap, Haru let the chaos of the day bleed out, relaxing as he watched the other sleep. Golden light from the fire flickered over Makoto’s face, and his bare chest rose and fell with each breath.

   A bubbling laughter came from Haru’s left, and he looked up to see Rin sprawled on the sand, legs thrown over Sousuke lap and shoulder, regaling him with some story. Apparently it was something to be proud of, because Sousuke looked impressed and Rin was flipping his hair smugly.

   “I know. I’m fabulous,” Rin crowed, and Sousuke huffed out a laugh, face splitting into the brightest smile Haru had ever seen. The teal-eyed boy turned his head and kissed the smooth metal of Rin’s shin, keeping eye contact as he did so.

   “Yeah, you are,” he said simply, voice achingly genuine. Rin blushed and pushed at Sousuke’s head, startling another laugh from his mate. Haru dragged his eyes away, not wanting to intrude on the tender moment, and he couldn't deny that he was a bit jealous of them. That could be him and Makoto, able to be together always, freely. It was something he wanted more than anything.

   After a while, the others’ conversation tapered off, and Haru looked up again to see Rin smiling at the two of them, head resting on Sousuke’s shoulder.

   “Did you two have fun today, Haru?” he asked. “I saw you swimming. It was your first time in the ocean since then, right?” The two mermaids had known Haru and Makoto’s story for a long time, and seemed to understand how monumental this was. Haru nodded.

   “Yeah, I...It was nice. Thanks for inviting us.”

   “No problem,” Rin said easily, then studied Haru’s pensive expression for a moment. “Are you ok?”

   Haru sighed and returned his attention to Makoto, not sure how to express what he was feeling in a way they would understand.

   “You're lucky,” he finally said, tracing the edge of Makoto’s nose with his finger. Rin’s brow furrowed, not catching his meaning, so Haru continued.

   “You’re mates. You can be together, live together, do everything together,” he said, words spilling out. “I just...want that.” For a long moment everyone was silent. Then surprisingly, Sousuke spoke up.

   “It’s not luck,” he said, firelight creating sharp shadows on his face. “We’re both mermaids, we could be mates in or out of the ocean.” His words stung but his voice was not unkind. Evidently having Rin cuddled in his lap softened his edges considerably, but Haru was still angry. It was the same point all over again--mermaids couldn’t be mates with humans. Haru clenched his fist and pounded his tail in frustration.

   “I hate this thing,” he grumbled, and instantly heard a noise of objection from Rin.

   “Don’t say that,” the redhead scolded. “Your tail is beautiful and a precious part of you.”

   “I don’t want it,” Haru stated. “I want Makoto.”

   For a few beats, no one moved. Then, slowly, Rin got to his feet and walked over, sitting down next to Haru. For a moment he stared into the fire, then glanced at the shorter boy.

   “Are you sure this is not a choice of necessity?” he asked. “Since you can't go back to the ocean, you might as well stay here?”

   “Even if I could go back, I would never leave him,” Haru replied. Rin nodded and looked back to the fire. Sousuke didn’t look at either of them.

   “I know. You two were destined for heartbreak from the start.”

   Haru’s eyes burned and a lump formed in his throat, his fingers clenching Makoto so tightly Haru was surprised he didn’t wake up.

   “I didn’t ask for this!” he burst out. “I didn’t ask to get captured, or attacked by my own people, didn't ask to get isolated in between-”

   “And yet you still love a human,” Sousuke interrupted flatly. Haru grit his teeth.

   “How would you like it if someone told you you couldn’t fall in love with Rin?” he cried. Makoto stirred slightly at the noise, but didn't wake up. Sousuke looked at him with sympathy but shook his head, stoking the fire before responding.

   “We’re still both mermaids,” he insisted. “It’s not just the tail that separates you and Makoto. Mermaids have special instincts for their mates, biological things that allow such a strong bond to form. We’re not designed to be with humans, it’s not supposed to be that way.” His expression was compassionate but firm, and Haru scowled.

   “I don’t care,” he muttered, stubbornly turning away.

   Rin sighed. “Haru,” he began hesitantly. “You do have a bond with Makoto that’s very strong. If he was a mermaid, I would say you were mates without a shadow of a doubt. Even now I’m not convinced you aren’t.” He gave Sousuke a pointed look. “But Makoto can only reciprocate your feelings as much as his human makeup can, and even then how will you really be together? You can’t have a one-sided mermaid bond, and once a mermaid has gotten attached like you have, that bond is very hard to break.”

   “I don’t _want_ to break it!” Haru choked out, clutching Makoto’s sleeping form closer. The tears he was holding back now spilled down his cheeks, and he bowed low to rest his forehead on Makoto’s chin. He couldn’t be separated from Makoto, once he loved him there was no going back. He had to do something, he had to try. His heart caved at the thought of never being able to be with Makoto like he wanted, and breathy sob escaped him. Haru’s body trembled and his tears fell onto Makoto’s face, and it was this that finally woke the sleeping boy.

   “Mm...Haru-chan?” Makoto asked sleepily. His eyelids fluttered open, and when he saw Haru’s state he jolted and tried to sit up, but Haru ignored him.

   “You keep talking in circles and nothing makes sense,” Haru murmured, still hunched over Makoto’s body. Turning his head, he looked at Sousuke and asked the question that had been on his mind for weeks.

   “Why can’t you just tell me how you got your legs so I can be with him?”

   Through his tear-blurred vision, Haru saw Sousuke grimace, dragging a hand through his short hair and looking away. When he spoke, his voice was dark.

   “No.”

   “Please,” Haru whispered. “I’d do anything.”

   By this time Makoto had realized what was going on, and gently touched Haru’s arm. After a few minutes went by with no response from Sousuke, Haru’s heart sank in despair. He let his head fall back down, and Rin put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

   “I’m sorry, Haru,” he said sadly. Haru remained silent and Makoto carefully pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around Haru and cradling him to his chest.

   “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, voice filled with concern. Haru ran his hands over Makoto’s back and took a shaky breath.

   “It’s n-nothing,” he stammered. “There’s nothing you can do.”

   The silence stretched on for a moment. They were alone on the beach, darkness having settled quite some time ago, and soon Rin stood up, brushing the sand off his clothes.

   “It’s getting late,” he said quietly. “We’ll take you home. Thanks for coming today.”

   Haru felt Makoto nod in response before he was being picked up bridal style, held close to Makoto’s strong chest. After putting out the fire and gathering their things, they began making their way back to the car.

   Along the boardwalk they passed a crowded bar, open doors spilling music and people out onto the pathway. As the little group began to pass by the entrance, they heard a person scoff loudly.

   Turning, they saw a man looking at Haru with disdain, obviously drunk and staggering slightly as he stood with a few of his friends. They were all leering at the mermaid, and the one who had scoffed shook his head and pointed at Haru.

   “That’s not a human, you shouldn't be treating it like one,” he slurred. “Find a collector, or...that’s a rare tail pattern isn’t it? Would make some right fine purses if you-”

   The man never got to finish his sentence, because Rin was on him instantly. With a single flying punch he felled the man and then sat on him, yelling and landing hit after hit until Sousuke was able to pull him off.

   “Rin, stop! He’s drunk, let’s go.” Sousuke demanded, wrapping his arms around the still-struggling redhead.

   “No!” Rin growled, “Let go of me! He…”

   “I know,” Sousuke interrupted, voice gentle and filled with an emotion Haru couldn’t place. The teal-eyed boy turned Rin around and rested his chin on Rin’s head, strong arms pinning him so he couldn’t attack the man again. Sousuke buried his face in Rin’s hair and made a soft trilling noise that Haru knew was to calm his mate. The thought reminded him of Makoto, and Haru twisted his head to get a better look at the one holding him.

   Makoto was silent, eyes staring ahead at nothing. His grip on Haru was so tight it almost hurt, and Haru brought a hand up to stroke his face.

   “It’s ok, Makoto,” he whispered. Those green eyes Haru loved so much turned to him, and Makoto’s shoulders sagged. Haru had been more shaken by Rin’s reaction than by the man’s words, but Makoto had always been sensitive about what people said. Haru watched carefully as Makoto collected himself and gave a small smile, relaxing his hold a bit as they all resumed walking.

   The ride home was silent, but when they said their goodbyes and watched the other boys drive away, Haru knew their friendship had deepened immensely. To some extent, they were all in this together. The future was foreboding enough as it was, and Haru had to admit the presence of the other mermaids was comforting.

   The pool room was mostly dark when they entered, but the dim glow of the underwater lights was bright enough that they didn’t bother turning on the main ones. Makoto carried Haru to the pool and lowered him into it. The sand that still coated Haru’s tail would get stuck in the filter, but they could deal with that later. Haru floated silently for a few moments, Makoto crouched next to him, each with their own thoughts. Haru stretched out his hand just under the surface, seeing his home in a new light. The water here was languid and tame, not alive and wild like the ocean had been. He sat there, motionless, staring blankly at his submerged hand.

 _“Haru-chan, are you alright?”_ Makoto asked, soft clicks and chirps sounding much too loud after the heavy silence.

   Haru didn’t respond--didn’t even look at Makoto--even though he wanted to. He longed to hold Makoto close and never let go, but it hurt too much, and the sooner he accepted his fate, the better. Haru sank down until just his eyes were above the surface, looking out over the still, dark water.

   He would be in this pool for the rest of his life.

   Even worse than that, he knew that because Makoto loved him, he would never leave him, and so would remain trapped in this town and grow old alone, not having the home and _human_ mate he deserved, all because Makoto fell in love with a stupid _fish_.

   Without a word, Haru slipped underwater and swam to the pile of Makoto’s shirts in the bottom of the pool, curling up on them to sleep like he did every night. Usually this brought a peaceful contentment, but now he felt only emptiness, calm resignation, and a bit of hate towards Sousuke for knowing the only thing that could save them from this fate and not telling them.

   Out of the corner of his eye Haru could see the shape of Makoto sitting at the edge of the pool, but he looked away, focusing on how his fins drifted limply in front of him. An unknown amount of time passed before the figure moved, a quiet “Goodnight, Haru-chan” sounding slightly distorted underwater. Without looking, he knew that Makoto was walking out the back door and climbing the steps to what was now his apartment over the pool. Haru imagined he could hear the footsteps fading away, and closed his eyes.

 

….

 

   Nearly two weeks went by before Haru left the pool again.

   He knew Makoto was worried about him, and several times Haru considering telling Makoto the thoughts that were plaguing him, but every time he tried, nothing came out. Their visits went by as usual, but Haru began placing more distance between him and the green-eyed boy, trying to avoid the hurt, fear, and self-loathing he felt when he remembered what their future was. Haru could see this new development was hurting Makoto, but didn’t know what else to do. Nothing would make this better.

   One day, as they were talking at the edge of the pool, Haru in it and Makoto laying on the floor, Makoto reached out and stroked Haru’s hair. The gentleness of the action sent shivers down Haru’s spine, and he unconsciously shifted closer to Makoto.

   Their eyes met for a second, and there was so much love in Makoto’s green orbs that Haru had to look away. The human boy made no such retreats and pressed their foreheads together, slowly moving in to kiss Haru. A stab of pain pierced Haru’s chest and he turned his head away, breaths coming unsteady and digging his fingers into Makoto’s arms. He wanted to cry, to shove Makoto away, to pull him closer, to cradle his head and scream at the unfairness of it all. But he did none of those things.

   Makoto’s shoulders drooped at the rejection, but all Haru had the strength to do was drop his head forward, resting it in the crook of Makoto’s neck. Together they sat in silence, words of no use, and Haru’s heart stuttered when Makoto’s arms tightened around him. He squeezed his eyes shut, wondering how they had been stupid enough to allow their feelings to get this far. Unless the great obstacles could be solved, it would only become harder for them.

   After a while, Makoto pulled away and sat back on his knees, fiddling with hands and looking anywhere but the other boy.

   “Say, Haru,” he finally said, voice deliberately light. “I was going to tell you...Someone just gave me an old boat!” Makoto’s smile was a bit forced, but it was a smile nonetheless. “It needs some repairs but it still works fine, so I was going to take it out today. Do you want to come?”

   Haru bit his lip, contemplating his options. He was getting terribly bored these past few days, and as trying as his mental situation was, he still wanted to spend time with Makoto. Getting away for a bit sounded good, maybe he could forget his troubles for a while with a change of scene. Haru looked up at Makoto and nodded, wishing he didn’t feel so relieved when Makoto’s smile grew more genuine.

 

….

  
   “Where do you want to go, Haru?” Makoto called over the noise of the boat’s engine. Haru looked around and pointed towards one of the tiny islands that lay scattered along the horizon, a place they had only been to once as children.

   Makoto nodded and steered the boat in that direction, the strong wind whipping his hair around his face. His motions were skilled as he controlled the craft, and Haru knew he would have made an excellent sea captain, just like his father.

   For an hour or so they moved across the waves, Haru seated at the bow of the mid-sized fishing boat. It had a cabin and was large enough for deep-sea fishing, and though Makoto wasn’t interested in such a thing, it made a good leisure vessel as any.

   As they approached the islands, Haru passed the time by looking for fish and picking at the badly peeling paint. They exchanged words a few times, but the engine noises prevented any further conversation. When they finally reached the islands, Makoto slowed the ship down, gently puttering along as they circled the islands, both boys simply enjoying the view. One of the engines sputtered after all its hard work, and Makoto went over to look at it.

   “Haru?” he called after a minute. “Can you steer the boat for a while? I’m going to try to fix this engine.” Haru nodded, and Makoto carried him over to the boat’s wheel. Haru settled down into the captain’s chair as Makoto began tinkering with the motor, guiding them across a strait between two islands. The sun was warm, the sea was calm, and Haru relaxed at the beauty of it all. The water was incredibly clear, and a few sea birds cast shadows as they flew over, their calls not enough to break the tranquility.

   Haru stared out over the water, gentle swells rocking him in his seat. The only sounds were the quiet sputtering of the engines, the sound of Makoto’s tools, and the occasional gust of wind rattling the loose rigging.

   Something broke the water a few feet away and Haru’s interest peaked, turning the boat slightly to get closer. He hoped it was a dolphin. It had been a long time since he had seen the beautiful creatures, and they were one of his favorites. As he got closer to the spot, however, he caught a glimpse of tail, and instantly knew it was not a dolphin.

   It was a mermaid, and Haru scooted quietly to the edge of the boat so as not to startle them. Leaning over as much as he dared, he peered into the clear depths. Even though he could see quite a distance, the mermaid was obviously avoiding the boat, and it was a few seconds of close searching before Haru got a clear view of them. Just then, the mermaid turned their face toward the boat and Haru’s heart stopped.

_“Mom?”_

   For a few seconds Haru forgot how to breathe, and then as soon as his mother’s face appeared, it was gone.

   “M-makoto!” he shouted, making said boy yelp in surprise and drop a tool. _“Makoto, it’s…”_ Haru struggled to speak, staring at the place he had last seen his mother as Makoto rushed over, boat rocking from his movements.

   “What is it, Haru?” he asked.

   “It’s my Mom,” Haru said weakly, “I saw her-” He was interrupted by a splash, and both boys looked toward the sound. A few feet away, another mermaid was watching them, and Haru’s breath left his lungs in a rush.

 _“Dad…”_ he faltered, and the man’s expression changed to one of disbelief. Instantly he ducked back under the water, and Haru threw himself towards the ladder that went down the side of the boat.

   “No, Haru! It’s too dangerous!” Makoto pleaded, grabbing Haru’s arm. “You don’t know who else is out there.”

   “Makoto, please!” Haru begged. “I have to. It’s ok, it’s just my parents, but if anyone else is around I’ll come right back, I promise.” Trembling, he turned his pleading eyes to Makoto’s conflicted ones, silently urging him to understand. He understood Makoto’s fear and felt some of it himself, but this was his parents, his family that he hadn’t seen in so many years. He recognized the moment Makoto gave in at the same time the grip on his arm loosened.

   “Alright,” Makoto whispered. “But stay close, please.”

   Haru nodded and turned back to the ladder, using his arms to haul himself up and over, then lowering down into the water. The ladder continued below the surface and Haru spared one last glance to Makoto’s worried face before slipping under, keeping one hand on a rung. Once underneath he looked around frantically, and when two figures came into view, Haru’s world tilted on it’s axis.

   His parents looked the same as he remembered, if not a bit older. His father was staring as if he couldn't believe his eyes, while his mother gasped, hands flying to her mouth. She said a word that he recognized as his name and he nodded, trying to smile at her while his heart hammered in his chest. Adrenaline was coursing through him and he tried to speak, but nothing came out.

 _“My baby,”_ Haru’s mother said tearfully, the voice from his memories wrapping around him. _“My precious baby, we thought you were dead!”_ She swam closer and his father followed her, expressions of relief and longing on their faces. The underwater plants and seaweed woven in patterns over their bodies waved as they moved, and Haru vaguely recalled the decoration being some sort of tradition in their clan.

   His mother reached out instinctively as they drew near, but then pulled back, suddenly looking shattered. A flood of memories rushed through Haru and he swallowed hard, knowing that as long as the laws were in place, he could never touch his parents again.

 _“I missed you,”_ he forced out, not knowing what else to say.

 _“We missed you too, son,”_ his father replied shakily. Haru’s mother was crying and she held her husband’s arm tightly. Haru’s heart clenched in grief. What he wouldn’t give to be in her arms right now!

 _“Where...what happened?”_ his father asked, even as Haru still stared, trying to memorize their every feature.

 _“I was saved,”_ he replied simply. _“By a human boy my own age. He took me to his home and cared for me ever since, he...humans are not all the way we thought. I-”_

   Suddenly a new voice rang out in a high peal of laughter and Haru jumped, gripping the ladder tightly. A small blur flew through the water and attached itself to Haru’s mother, leaving a trail of bubbles behind.

_“Mama, Mama! Look what I found!”_

   A small girl flung an armful of shells up, catching them as they fell and giggling happily. Her tail was a lighter blue than Haru’s, almost white, and her long black hair flowed around her face like a halo. She looked like an angel, or one of the porcelain dolls Makoto’s siblings were never allowed to play with, and Haru’s heart squeezed in his chest. He was unable to take his eyes off of her, watching as his mother took the girl's wrist to calm her movements.

 _“Miyuki,”_ she said softly, and only then did the girl seem to realize her mother’s distress. She looked around and spotted Haru, tilting her head and making a noise of surprise.

 _“Who’s that?”_ she asked cheerily. _“Can I show him my shells?”_ She darted forward but was stopped by their mother, and Haru’s heart broke. The girl was determined to get closer, however, and wiggled until she was being held at arm’s length, hovering in front of Haru.

 _“Miyuki,”_ their mother tried again. _“This...this is your brother.”_ She repeated his mermaid name, the one Haru had almost forgotten, and Miyuki’s eyes grew wide.

 _“My brother!”_ she gasped. "W _hy haven’t I met him before? Is he back now? Can he play with me? Why aren’t you hugging him?”_ Her questions came rapid fire, and Haru watched as his mother burst into tears.

 _“We can’t touch anything that has been in contact with humans,”_ she cried. _“But I love him so much, just like I love you.”_

   Haru turned away and rested his forehead against the boat’s hull, unable to watch the scene anymore. He swallowed hard, holding back tears, then turned around again. His little sister’s face was close to his, and he stared at her in a mixture of awe and heartbreak. Her sparkling blue eyes were huge and round, studying him with curiosity, and her little pink lips were pursed in thought.

 _“Where do you live?”_ she asked, her small voice making the sounds of the mermaid language incredibly adorable. He swallowed again and pointed up at the boat.

 _“With Makoto,”_ he answered. _“He owns this boat and...he’s a human.”_ Her eyes widened as she looked up, and Haru turned toward his parents.

 _“Come meet him,”_ he offered, and his parents shared glances before nodding.

   When they all surfaced, Makoto jumped, eyeing Haru carefully. Haru reassured him with a look before gesturing toward him.

 _“Mom, Dad, Miyuki, this is Makoto,”_ he began. _“Makoto, this is my parents and little sister...Miyuki.”_ Haru’s voice grew quieter as he spoke, almost whispering the little girl’s name.

   Makoto had his arms crossed over the edge of the boat and his head resting on them. There was a wistful smile on his face as he looked at Haru’s family, but Haru could see a hint of sadness there, most likely thinking the same thing Haru was.

 _“It’s nice to meet you,”_ Makoto said, and though Haru’s parents were obviously shocked to see a human speaking their language, they nodded politely.

 _“You as well,”_ his father was saying. _“We can’t thank you enough for taking care of our son. All this time, we thought he was dead.”_

 _“I will always take care of him,”_ Makoto said firmly. _“You don’t have to worry.”_

 _“Do you love my brother?”_ Miyuki piped up, and Makoto smiled wider.

_“Yes I do, very much.”_

_“Good,”_ she stated, nodding her head in approval. Haru’s father looked back and forth between Haru and Makoto for a moment, then swam a bit to the side.

 _“Darling,”_ he said to Haru’s mother. _“You and Miyuki visit with Makoto, I want to talk to our son for a moment.”_ He waved Haru over and the boy complied, ducking under the water and following his father around the other side of the ship. Finally the man stopped and floated in place, looking at Haru with a kind gaze.

 _“You’ve grown so much,”_ he said. _“We really have missed you, every day.”_ Haru didn’t know how to reply to that, so he didn’t, and his father ran a hand down his face.

 _“Son,”_ he began again.  _“Is Makoto your mate?”_ Haru’s mind ground to a halt and he blinked.

 _“Wait, can he be?”_ Haru asked incredulously, traitorous hope surging in his chest. _“I mean, I want him to be, more than anything. He IS my mate, but how could we ever be together?”_ Haru’s father frowned, looking at his only son with sadness in his eyes.

 _“Your grandfather was an elder in our colony,”_ he began. _“He knew something that you might...find interesting.”_ He spoke hesitantly, glancing around nervously as if unsure whether to share the information.

 _“Dad,”_ Haru whispered, meeting the older man’s gaze determinedly. _“Please tell me.”_

 

….

 

   The engine’s vibrations thrummed through Haru as he sat on the wooden deck, tracing a gouge in the boards absentmindedly. The wind rushed by as they headed home, and Haru could see Makoto’s back through the dusty glass of the cabin where he stood at the helm.

   Haru had been silent ever since he had gotten back in the boat, lost in his own thoughts. Makoto had been relieved to get Haru back safe, but checked him over with gentle hands anyway, fussing even more than usual. By the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice, Haru knew that Makoto understood what he was going through, and didn’t pressure him to talk, instead letting Haru sit where he wanted and going to direct the boat back to shore.

   Haru had been sitting in the same spot for some time now, and with each passing moment his thoughts grew louder and more chaotic. Hunching forward, he felt himself longing for Makoto’s calming presence, and quickly made a decision. Looking to where the other boy was standing, Haru moved onto his belly and began pulling himself across the deck.

   He could call Makoto, but the wind was strong and the motors loud, and there was no guarantee the other boy would hear him. Slowly Haru made his way across the deck in what Ren called an ‘army crawl,’ using his tail when he could to push himself forward. The progress was slow and painstaking, but at last Haru made it through the cabin door and close to Makoto’s feet. Panting from the exertion, he reached high and tried to pull himself up, but slipped and hit his chin on a cabinet. One hand collided with Makoto’s leg and the boy looked down, gasping when he saw Haru.

   “Haru are you ok? What are you doing?” he murmured worriedly. Bending down, he lifted Haru in his strong arms and set him on the dashboard next to the helm. Carefully he wrapped one arm around Haru’s lower back, keeping him securely against his body as he used the other hand to steer.

   Haru relaxed into Makoto’s chest and tucked his face into the taller boy’s neck. Moving his arms to hug Makoto, he closed his eyes and breathed. He felt Makoto’s chest rumble as he hummed, and a feather light kiss was pressed to his cheek.

   “I love you, Haru-chan,” Makoto said, and it was as if the last puzzle piece dropped into place in Haru’s heart. He knew. He knew now, and nothing was going to stop him.

  
….

 

   Two mornings later, Makoto walked in to find the pool empty.

   “Haru-chan?” he called out, circling the room to make sure he hadn’t overlooked him, but there was no reply. The water was perfectly still, and the storage closet door was open, so Makoto quickly went over to it. There usually wasn’t much in that closet--just some pool supplies, toys, and the wheelchair Haru used when they went out. Makoto scanned the closet, then did a double-take. The wheelchair was gone.

   The confusion he had first felt was now replaced with panic. Where could Haru have gone by himself? Hurriedly, Makoto grabbed his phone and called Rei, but he and Nagisa were out of town on a school trip, and of course hadn’t seen him. They sounded worried and demanded that Makoto keep them updated. After promising to do so, Makoto hung up and dialed the only other people who might be able to help.

 

….

 

   Rin stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him, pausing to adjust one of his legs that had a loose joint. He would have to get that fixed soon.

   Sousuke came up behind him, and together they climbed the steps of the swim club, opening the door to find their human friend pacing.

   “Makoto,” Rin called, “Any news yet?” The boy shook his head and ran a hand through his hair in nervousness.

   “N-no. He never said anything about going somewhere, and my family haven’t seen him."

   “Ask around town,” Sousuke suggested. “He doesn't move fast, someone must have seen him.”

   “Good idea!” Rin agreed, grabbing Makoto’s arm. “Let’s go.”

   Even though they hadn’t known Haru for very long, Rin had to admit he was worried for the blue-eyed boy. He was quite sheltered and had never been outside the swim club without Makoto before. What was he thinking running off like this? A bad feeling grew in Rin’s stomach, but he pushed it aside in favor of making his way down the street with Makoto and Sousuke, asking anyone they met if they had seen Haru. No one had, until they came across a woman who owned a plant shop. She was always there early in the morning, and nodded when the boys asked her about Haru.

   “Yes,” she said. “I saw him going down the street while it was still dark out. Thought it was strange, but it’s none of my business, you know. Anyway, it looked like he was headed for the train station…”

   Anything else she was saying was lost on Rin when his phone started to ring. Looking at it, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

   “Seijuro?” he said, wondering why their doctor friend was calling him so early in the morning. The man was now known for his knowledge on mermaids, thanks to Rin and Sousuke’s debacle, and occasionally he would call them when a sick or injured mermaid was brought in. When this happened, Rin and Sousuke would either discuss treatment with him or go to Sei’s hospital in Akita for the more serious cases. Glancing back to Makoto and Sousuke who were still talking to the woman, Rin stepped around the corner and answered the call.

   “Oi, Rin!” came Seijuro’s booming voice as soon as he pressed ‘accept.’ Rin chuckled, used to the tall man’s enthusiasm.

   “Yeah, Sei. How’s it going?” he replied.

   “Good, good. Just had a new mermaid come in and wanted your guys’ help. Poor thing is in pretty bad shape, the sooner you could come the better.”

   Rin sighed and dragged a hand down his face. What a way to start the day, one emergency after another. He wanted to help the injured mermaid, but what about Haru? He sighed and leaned against the brick wall.

   “I don’t know,” he said honestly, “One of our friends is missing and we’ve been trying to find him, I don’t know if we’ll have the time to…” he cut off his sentence as a thought poked at the back of his mind, and he stood up a little straighter.

   “Sei, what does this mermaid...look like?” he asked, and the voice on the other end hummed in thought.

   “Well...young, a bit smaller than you, black hair, blue eyes. Funny thing is, I think he can talk? Like he was saying something when I picked him up, but of course he was pretty out of it, and had lost a lot of blood, so I didn’t really understand-”

   Rin’s breath left his lungs like he had been punched, and he launched himself off the wall, not bothering to reply to Sei. He felt like he had been drenched in ice water, cold dread taking over his thoughts as his feet pounded around the corner.

   “Makoto!” he screamed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment I have 4-5 more chapters planned, so we'll see how that goes. Thanks again for reading! Looking forward to getting feedback from you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws chapter, hides behind bomb-proof shelter* Remember me? Sorry for the unintended hiatus, but there is exciting news about this story you will find at the chapter end notes! Thanks for hanging in there.

 

 

 

   The lights in the hospital waiting room were harshly bright, and Rin rubbed his tired eyes, slumping forward and resting his elbows on his knees. It was quiet save for the distant beeping of medical machines, and footsteps as the occupational nurse or doctor walked by. Rin inhaled deeply and leaned back in his seat, the plastic edge digging into his back. They had been here for a couple hours now, and no matter what he did, he still couldn't get comfortable.

   Rin, Sousuke, and Makoto had boarded a train for Akita as soon as they received the call from Seijuro. The doctor had informed them that Haru’s state was critical, but no other details. From their hurried conversation the boys learned that Sei had received a call the previous night about an injured mermaid and arrived at the scene to find Haru alone in an alley, wheelchair discarded next to him. With a little number checking it was discovered that Haru had made the call from his own cell phone, though no one knew how he got Seijuro’s number in the first place.

   Instinctively, Rin glanced over at Makoto for the hundredth time, but the human boy hadn't moved since they arrived. He was curled in the small chair with arms wrapped around himself. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying, which Rin knew he was trying to hide from them. The empty, distant look in Makoto’s eyes raked through Rin’s chest, leaving exposed veins of anger, worry, and sadness. He wanted to reach out and comfort Makoto somehow, but knew from experience that it wouldn't work.

   No one had spoken a word since they had arrived at the waiting room, and the silence sat heavy and foreboding. The small clock on the wall ticked the minutes away, and still there was no news about Haru. Rin stretched his aching limbs and sighed heavily, exhaustion weighing deep in his bones, and rolled his head to the side to look at Sousuke.

   His mate sat in a chair to Rin’s right with his hands clasped on his lap, staring at them with a troubled gaze. His brow was furrowed slightly and his shoulders were tense, so Rin reached out and placed his hand over Sousuke’s larger one, moving it around till their fingers were intertwined. The dark-haired boy looked up, teal eyes meeting his own, and Rin held his gaze in silence. He was reminded again of how grateful he was to have such a close bond with Sousuke that they could communicate so deeply and easily, even without words. Rin could feel Sousuke’s reassurance that he was bravely trying to convey, but it was tinged with unease, worry, and...guilt? When Sousuke caught the question in Rin’s eyes he squeezed his hand and looked away, lips pulled in a tight line, but was saved from further questioning by Seijuro entering the room.

   “Morning boys,” he said, making the three of them look up. The doctor was wearing the typical white coat of his profession and he looked at them each individually. A pensive look crossed his face as he studied the report on the clipboard he was holding. Having already heard the backstory behind Haru’s situation on the phone, he got directly to the point of the mermaid’s condition.

  “The good news is, he will live,” Sei began. “We managed to stop the bleeding, but the damage to the tail is irreparable.”

   Equal parts relief and dread filled Rin. Haru was alive, but what would happen to him if he couldn’t swim?

   “This is definitely a bizarre case,” the doctor continued. “We’ve seen mermaids injured from fishing incidents or wild animals, but this-” He trailed off, looking back up with a grim expression. “From the evidence it seems that the wounds were...self-inflicted.”

   Rin’s thoughts ground to a halt and he sat frozen in place. Makoto was much the same, a choked gasp leaving his throat, but Sousuke jumped up like he had been burned.

   “Fin cut off at the base, tail split down the middle?” he asked breathlessly.

   Sei raised his eyebrows. “Why yes, actually. How did you-”

   “Can we see him?” Sousuke interrupted, and the doctor quickly recovered from his surprise and schooled his expression back to a determined one. He nodded and gestured for them to follow him. Rin stood up shakily, pulling the still-frozen Makoto up by the arm and leading him out the door.

   “He’s in room 93,” Seijuro was saying. “He’s more or less conscious, but I’ll admit I don’t know what to do for him. No medical procedures will be able to restore his tail, and without it he won’t swim again. I’m at a dead end, but I can only hope you’ll think of something.”

   Rin was trembling so much he could barely stay upright, and as they reached the door to Haru’s room he put out a hand to steady himself on the wall. Glancing quickly at Makoto, he saw the other wasn't doing much better, eyes wide and overwhelmed.

   Silently the four of them entered the room and Rin’s breath caught again when he saw Haru lying in the hospital bed. He was impossibly pale and still, head rolled to the side, eyes slightly open but glassy and unfocused. Rin clenched his fists to stop his hands from shaking as he fixed his gaze on the rhythm of Haru’s chest rising and falling under the thin sheet.

   Rin felt Sousuke’s worry rolling off him in waves, but everyone remained silent. Makoto had gone completely still, and Rin had to physically pull him closer to the bed. Makoto’s eyes roamed the prone form, lingering on the lump in the sheets that concealed the massive bandages on Haru’s tail. His face, which had been an expressionless mask until now, crumpled in pain, and tears streamed down his cheeks. Leaning down, Makoto carefully placed a hand on the boy’s head.  

   “Haru,” he whispered brokenly, watching as the black-haired boy stirred at the sound of his name. Clouded blue eyes traveled slowly to Makoto’s face, and Haru made a small sound of recognition. When their eyes met, Makoto brought up his other hand, cradling Haru’s face and stroking his cheek gently. Haru blinked sluggishly, and for a moment all was silent. Haru didn’t react, having not quite escaped the haze of shock and the medication that had been given him. Makoto dropped his head, staring blankly at the sheets and the dark spots that appeared on them from his own tears.

   “Haru, what have you done?” he murmured, more to himself than anyone else. Rin swallowed hard and forced his legs to move to the corner of the room, retrieving the chair there and bringing it over for Makoto to sit. The brown-haired boy shot him a grateful look and sank into the chair, and Rin vaguely heard Seijuro talking to Sousuke in hushed tones.

   Rin remained standing behind Makoto, not knowing what to do with himself while his human friend sat shaking, little gasps and whimpers leaving his mouth along with hitched breaths. As the minutes passed Haru gradually became more alert, and opened his mouth to speak.

   “Mako-” he rasped, voice cracking and so soft everyone had to strain to hear. “Makoto, it’s ok.”

   Makoto pulled back and stood up clumsily, wrapping his arms around his own middle. An angry sob burst out of him and he screwed his eyes shut. He was shaking and Rin could pinpoint the exact moment Makoto’s carefully-built walls gave way to panic.

   “IT’S NOT OK!” Makoto burst out, body coiled in tension as he tried to keep himself from falling apart. “HOW WILL YOU SWIM? WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW, HARU? WHAT-” his voice broke and Rin darted forward, wrapping his arm around Makoto’s waist and pulling him away from the bed, placing a hand over his mouth to discourage any more screaming.

   “Hey, hey, take it easy,” he soothed, keeping his voice low and steady next to Makoto’s ear. “I know you're worried, but don’t yell at him. He needs you. Just breathe, Makoto.”

   Rin could feel Makoto trembling as he tried to compose himself, but at the loss of Makoto by his bedside Haru jerked sharply, wide eyes following him and his arm crashing into the bed rail as he threw it in Makoto’s general direction.

   “No! Let him go, please!” Haru whimpered, and Rin complied immediately, releasing Makoto and only keeping a hand on his back for support. Haru’s chest heaved, and with halting footsteps Makoto went back to him. When he reached the bed again, Makoto fell to his knees beside it and sobbed. He buried his face into Haru’s side, fingers clutching the sheets, and Haru reached out to him with a worried expression. Gently the black-haired boy touched Makoto’s head and stroked his arms, making tired, soothing sounds in the mermaid language. It was obvious the action took tremendous effort from Haru, and Rin had to turn away to avoid bursting into tears himself. He felt Sousuke come up beside him and immediately reached out for his hand, needing the steady comfort. Sei’s eyes were sad as he handed Sousuke a light-colored folder.

   “This is the report files of the incident,” he began quietly. “If you could take a look at it and maybe determine…” Whatever he continued saying was completely lost on Rin as soon as Sousuke opened the folder.

   Inside were a few photos, and Rin’s stomach rolled when he saw them. The brutal images of Haru’s tail so bloody and mangled it was nearly unrecognizable, burned into his mind. It was obvious the cuts had been made with great precision and Rin stared in horror. As Sousuke had said, the large flowing fin at the tail’s end had been severed clean off, and the remaining tail hacked in a perfect half down the middle. As Sousuke flipped the page another photo was revealed, one of a bloody knife as long as Rin’s forearm that Haru had apparently used-

   Sousuke closed the folder before Rin could pass out, handing it back to Seijuro who was still talking, a sympathetic but professional look on his face.

   “...just for the purpose of identifying whether the wounds were self-inflicted or-”

   “They were,” Sousuke said simply, not missing a beat. Rin wondered how he could be so sure, but his mate seemed to have no second thoughts. Seijuro pursed his lips and nodded solemnly, glancing over his shoulder to check on Haru and Makoto.

   “I have a few rounds to make,” he said quietly. “I’ll be back in a little while, to give you guys some time.” He patted Rin’s shoulder as he walked past, sending them a grateful, but slightly forced smile. “Thanks for coming.”

   The door closed behind him and the two mermaids turned their attention back to the bed. Makoto’s sobs had died down and he now held Haru’s hand in his own, stroking the back of it gently and offering wordless comfort. Rin pulled up another chair beside him, but Sousuke remained standing at the foot of the bed.

   Haru’s gaze drifted to each of them for a few seconds. He was more alert now, but still very weak, and his pale skin shone with a layer of sweat. His gaze was exhausted and a bit fearful, but Rin saw in them an understanding and determination that surprised him. The gears in Rin’s mind turned and he furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to speak, but found no words to say. After a beat of silence Makoto swallowed and quietly, gently, asked the question that was most pressing to all of them.

   “Haru, why?”

   Haru’s vibrant blue eyes were piercing as he squeezed Makoto’s hand, and with a deep inhale he looked to the tall mermaid standing at the end of his bed. Their gazes locked, and when Haru spoke his voice was unwavering.

   “Ask Sousuke.”

   The effect was instant and Sousuke sagged like a puppet whose strings had been cut, grimacing as he ran a hand through his hair and gripped it tightly. Rin was still completely lost, but a thought suddenly nagged at the back of his mind, one that was too strong to ignore. His eyes widened and he forgot to breathe, staring at Sousuke and silently begging him to speak, to say anything that would disprove the reality that was becoming painfully clear. From his right he heard Makoto’s breathless ‘what?’ and he flicked his gaze over, seeing a confused Makoto and Haru still staring down Sousuke with a knowing expression.

   Sousuke shifted, grabbing the footboard and leaning heavily on his straightened arms. He hung his head, glancing at Rin, then back down at the bed before finally replying.

   “It’s how we transform,” he said resignedly, and Rin felt the world drop out from under him.  At the same instant, Makoto went stiff, but Sousuke didn't look up to see their reactions, keeping his eyes fixed on the bed as he continued talking.

   “It’s a pretty well kept secret, and not everyone knows about it. The tail has to be cut just so, and done yourself, or it won’t work. That starts the process of the change into legs.”

   Rin’s vision swam and he clenched his hands into fists, suddenly remembering the long scars down the inside of Sousuke’s legs. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to demand answers, but his voice wouldn’t work and Sousuke was changing the subject.

   “How did you find out?” he asked Haru lowly.

   “My parents,” Haru responded, and Rin couldn’t believe how calm he sounded considering the circumstances. Haru’s eyes narrowed a bit, still focused on Sousuke, and he seemed to be considering something.

   “Why wouldn’t you tell me?” he asked, and Sousuke scowled, obviously ready to defend himself.

   “It’s extremely risky, there's only a fifty-fifty chance. Once you take the first step it either works or you die.”

   “I would have been fine with that,” Haru shot back.

   “BUT MAKOTO WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN!” Sousuke boomed suddenly, chest heaving. His head snapped up and his eyes flashed, arm flailing outward. Rin and Makoto sat in stunned silence, but Sousuke and Haru continued to glare at each other like the other two weren’t even in the room.

   “Believe me, I know,” Sousuke continued, voice falling quiet. “I know what it’s like to be willing to do anything, go through anything, rather than see your mate die, or be separated from them. You have to think, Haru. This is not just about you.”

   Haru’s eyes softened and he bit his lip. “You’re right,” he said after a pause. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something else, but he didn’t. Sousuke slumped again and shoved his hands in his pockets. Silence reigned in the tiny room, and no matter how much Rin tried, he couldn’t get Sousuke to look at him. Finally, Makoto’s voice broke the silence.

   “What’s going to happen to him?” he asked desperately, voice breaking, and Sousuke looked up quickly. Makoto’s eyes were wide and fearful, red tear tracks still staining his cheeks. He was clutching Haru’s hand tightly, while Haru himself was putting on a brave face. It seemed that Haru was just as clueless about what would happen to him now, never having thought ahead farther than he needed too. Rin’s heart clenched again.

   Sousuke’s expression was uncharacteristically tender as he moved to the other side of Haru’s bed, never taking his eyes of the smaller boy. Gingerly, He sat down on a nurses’ stool and rested his elbows on the bed.

   “Have you felt anything different so far?” he asked Haru, carefully studying the boy’s face. Haru shook his head.

   “No. Why hasn’t anything happened?”

   Sousuke sighed and bit his lip for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

   “I hate to tell you this,” he began slowly, “But the worst is yet to come. The whole transformation process takes a week or so, and the side effects are...well, pretty bad.” His eyes flitted up to Makoto and then, unconsciously, to Rin. The red-haired boy saw Sousuke freeze up when he saw the storm of emotions Rin was going through, and for a second their gazes remained locked until Sousuke finally pulled his eyes away and back to Haru.

   “Uh...if I remember right, you’ll have a fever,” he said. “Your skin will start drying out and feel burning and itchy, but you can’t get it wet. Hallucinations are a big thing, some nausea, and just...a lot of pain as your body heals and reforms. They’ll give you something to lessen it though, we’ll make sure.”

   At Sousuke’s words Haru began to look a little fearful, eyes round and apprehensive. Rin felt sick, trembling in his seat and clenching his fists tight enough to dig crescent shapes into his palms. The thought that Haru would willingly put himself through all this suffering just to be with Makoto was overwhelming in itself, but the knowledge that Sousuke had done the same thing to stay with Rin, and presumably with no one around to help him...it was all too much to take in. Rin was struggling to maintain his composure, watching as Sousuke leaned forward with an earnest expression.

   “You’ll be ok,” he said firmly, “Makoto, Rin and I will be here the whole time, we’re not leaving.”

   Rin stared at his mate in amazement, unable to believe the sudden change in the boy's attitude. Is this what it took for the two to reconcile their differences? The shared desire to do anything to be with the one they loved? Rin could see in Sousuke eyes an emotion none other than genuine respect, and Haru seemed to acknowledge it, even as he drew in a shaky breath and let it out carefully.

   “Scared?” Sousuke asked, and Haru turned his head away.

   “I want to be with Makoto,” he stated in lieu of answer.

   “You will, I promise,” Sousuke responded. “Soon you’ll have legs just like mine.” There was a pause, then Haru’s lips quirked slightly.

    “But I hope, not as hairy,” the blue-eyed boy deadpanned, startling a laugh from Rin. The leftover adrenaline seemed to have shaken up his emotional state, for before he knew it he had collapsed forward the bed, snorting and giggling with mirth. It felt good in some maniac way, to laugh in the face of everything. He peeked up and giggled again when he saw the small pout on Sousuke’s face, a faint blush staining his ears.

   “Aww, Sou…” he teased, “You’re just jealous because my legs don't have any hair at all!”

   “We can’t all be cyborgs,” Sousuke snipped, with a reluctant twitch of his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, Rin noticed to his relief that the anxious look on Makoto’s face had softened into an almost-smile. The human boy wiped his eyes, shoulders relaxing slightly, making the vice grip on Rin’s heart loosen a tiny bit. Glancing up, he caught Sousuke’s eye and inclined his head toward the door. Sousuke gave a slight nod and stood.

   “We’ll step outside for a bit,” he said quietly, and Makoto nodded without looking up. Haru simply watched as Sousuke walked around the bed and Rin squeezed Makoto’s shoulder in parting.

   “It’ll be alright,” Rin assured, not knowing whether it was more for his friends’ benefit or his own. He knew they would all need time to process this, and a few moments alone with their mates would be good for all of them. The thought made Rin pause, hand frozen on Makoto's shoulder.

   Haruka and Makoto…they really _were_ mates. Rin could see it as clear as day and was certain anyone else would too. They were obviously very dedicated to each other, and loved each other in the sweetest, purest way Rin had seen anywhere, in mermaids or humans (yes, Rin was a romantic sap, sue him). He knew how to tell when two mermaids in a relationship were mates or not, and the evidence was overwhelmingly in favor of Makoto and Haru being such.

   How was that even possible between a human and a mermaid? All his life he had been told that mermaids could only find a true mate in their own kind--that the mental and emotional connection due to their biology could not be had with someone of another species--but Rin was beginning to doubt the truth of that statement.

   Sure there were some differences: Makoto didn’t have the protecting-scream thing or the physical-withdrawals-when-separated thing, and other little mermaid characteristics. But was that really necessary for a bond between mates? Rin suspected it wasn’t, that maybe humans weren’t the only ones with misinformed prejudices. The redhead huffed in amazement and dragged his fingers through his hair.

   Well wasn’t that just charming? Two life-altering revelations in one day.

   Eventually, Rin pulled himself away from the bed and continued out of the room. As the door clicked shut behind him, he brought his attention to the broad back of his own mate just ahead of him. Thoughts of his friends slipped to the back of his mind as he recalled Sousuke’s secret that had been exposed after all this time. The taller boy was walking ahead of him into the hallway, and Rin could see by the rigid lines of his shoulders and his clenched hands that the openness he had shown in Haru’s room had gone just as quickly as it had come. Biting his lip, Rin reached out and caught the other boy’s arm.

   “Sousuke,” he murmured.

   Sousuke stopped but did not turn around, and Rin gently pulled the other boy to face him. The muscled arm under Rin’s palm was tense and he rubbed it gently, hoping to communicate that he wasn’t angry. Sousuke’s eyes were downcast and he looked more vulnerable than Rin had ever seen him.

   “Sou,” he tried again, brushing his fingers against his mate’s cheek. Sousuke looked up at the touch, and when their gazes met there was so much love in those teal eyes that Rin had to breathe deeply before he could speak. He always knew Sousuke loved him, but somehow it all meant so much more when he knew Sousuke had…had gone through so much for _him_. There was a painful lump growing in Rin’s throat, but he ignored it so he could speak the most pressing question he needed an answer for.

   “Why didn’t you tell me?”

   Sousuke gave a small, humorless laugh and shook his head, the corner of his mouth curving into a smirk.

   “I didn’t want you to cry,” he teased, but Rin refused to accept the diversion.

   “I cry all the time and you know it. That’s no excuse,” he scowled, moving back to push at Sousuke’s chest. “What’s the real reason?”

   Sousuke’s eyes sobered and he reached for Rin immediately, hands settling on his shoulders. For a moment they stood in silence, Sousuke’s eyes trailing over Rin’s face. His expression was one of resigned pain, and slowly, almost unconsciously, he tucked a strand of Rin’s hair behind his ear. Rin’s heart squeezed in his chest and he almost didn’t notice when Sousuke finally spoke.

   “You would have died, Rin,” he whispered. “And when I learned what had to be done to save you and be with you wherever you went…” He trailed off, pressing his forehead to Rin’s.

   “It was the easiest decision I ever had to make.”

   The words flooded Rin’s heart with love and his eyes with tears, but he shook his head stubbornly.

   “That may be why you did it, not why you didn’t tell me!” he cried shakily. Sousuke didn’t reply for a moment, and through their bond Rin already felt his answer. Slow waves of guilt and the overwhelming desire to protect thrummed through him.

   “Would you want to feel the way Makoto is feeling right now?” Sousuke asked softly, voice getting caught between them.

   “I am,” Rin said without missing a beat. He stared at Sousuke in defiance and the taller boy smiled sadly, dropping his gaze to the floor before bringing it back.

   “It’s worse when it’s actually happening,” he explained. “If it’s in the past, you can’t beat yourself up as much.” Rin groaned in frustration and grasped Sousuke’s shirt loosely.

   “But Sou, you…you…” He trailed off, gaze flitting to the doorway to Haru’s room. Sousuke sighed and kissed Rin’s head, then pulled him into his arms.

   “I’m sorry,” he murmured, burying his face in Rin’s neck. Rin’s eyes stung again but he held back the tears, hugging Sousuke tightly instead.

   “I forgive you,” he said after a moment. “But…I need to know the story. Please?” He felt Sousuke nod, and then he was once again looking into those eyes he loved so much.

   “Let’s go back,” Sousuke said, inclining his head towards the door. “They should hear this too.”

 

....

 

 

   Makoto sat motionless in a chair beside the hospital bed, Haru’s breaths and the beeping of machinery being the only sounds in the room. He didn’t know how long it had been since Rin and Sousuke stepped out, still in shock as he was. He had gotten most of his emotions under control, but his face was still sticky from dried tear tracks, and his hands shook where they held Haru’s own.

   The sensation of touching Haru’s dry skin was a foreign one—Makoto couldn’t remember a time when the mermaid’s skin wasn’t wet—he was always in some sort of water. Haru’s hand was pale, and Makoto could see the dark thread of veins beneath his skin.

   The brown-haired boy propped an elbow up on the bed and rested his chin in his hand, studying Haru’s sleeping face. The troubled blue eyes were now closed and his head was turned toward Makoto. His satin black hair was dry also—Makoto was sure he would never get used to it—falling messily over his forehead and cheeks. Makoto had the urge to brush the strands out of Haru’s face, but didn’t want to wake him. To resist the temptation, he lowered his gaze to the crumpled sheets and allowed his mind to wander back to their current situation.

   Haruka—his precious Haru-chan, his best friend since he had first seen those big blue eyes more than ten years ago—he had done something horrible to himself. It wasn’t hard for Makoto to imagine it, even though he tried desperately not to. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut to push the images away, with little success.

   But as terrible as this was, there was something far worse. It was the undeniable fact that Haru had done this to be with him, and Makoto didn’t know if he could live with that. The idea that Haru had willingly put himself through unthinkable pain, and without knowing what would happen to him afterward, was a stab to Makoto’s heart. His chest was tight and he found it hard to breathe, thoughts thundering around his head like runaway trains.

   Makoto knew Haru loved him, but he _couldn’t_ accept this. As much as he had selfishly longed to have Haru live as a human, he would never have agreed to this in order for that fantasy to come true. Bitter guilt ate away in Makoto’s stomach and he inhaled shakily. If the transformation was successful (he refused to think of the alternative) Haru would have legs. He would be perfectly adapted to live with humans, to live with _Makoto_. The relief and happiness he felt at the thought was immediately quashed with guilt. How could he be the slightest bit happy about any of this, when Haru was in so much pain, and had lost the last thing that connected him to his real home?

   Unconsciously his gaze flickered back to Haru’s face, only to jump in surprise when he found Haru already looking at him. His eyes were tired but alert, observing Makoto with a soft concern. He was perfectly silent and Makoto wondered how long he had been awake. As if sensing his question, Haru glanced down at their joined hands. Makoto followed his gaze, suddenly noticing how tightly he was gripping Haru’s hand. Quickly Makoto released his hold and pulled his hand away.

   “Sorry,” he choked out, tucking his hands in his armpits and hunching in on himself. He hung his head and tried to calm his breathing, but a light touch on his arm made him look up.

   There was a small smile on Haru’s face, and Makoto’s heart stuttered as warm fingers brushed under his eyes. Haru made a comforting trill and Makoto nuzzled into his hand, tension bleeding out of him. Then, Haru’s voice broke the silence, hoarse but soft.

   “It’s alright, Makoto,” he said. The green-eyed boy sighed, covering Haru’s hand in his own.

   “Haru-chan,” he began, no louder than a whisper. “You did this…this terrible thing. Why? Just to be with me, to live like a human?” The words spilled out in a rush and Makoto couldn’t stop them. “Causing you that much pain, Haruka, it’s not worth it. Nothing is worth it!”

   Haru stroked Makoto’s hand, no trace of perplexity or indecision on his features as he waited for Makoto to finish speaking. When the green-eyed boy had finished, Haru gently guided him closer to sit on the bed. Makoto tried to avoid looking at the tubes and needles attached to Haru’s thin arms and swallowed hard, forcing his eyes to stay on Haru’s face. Slowly Haru’s hands trailed up Makoto’s arms and came to rest on his biceps, slender fingers a warm pressure though the material of Makoto’s shirt. His breathing was quiet but unsteady, chest rising and falling beneath the sheet, and Makoto knew he was still in pain--he could see it shining in the boy's eyes. Finally, patiently, Haru spoke.

   “Do you want me to be with you?” He asked.

   “Of course!” Makoto cried, “but-“

   “Then it’s ok to be happy,” Haru interrupted. He smiled again, the small expression overflowing with love. “I’m happy.”

   Makoto’s eyes grew wide and he found himself speechless, unable to do anything other than stare. Haru took the opportunity to continue.

   “It’s worth it to me,” he said, shrugging one shoulder. “I was willing to do anything to be with you, and you can’t deny I’ll have a better life now than I ever could have had before, given the circumstances.” Deep down Makoto knew Haru was right, but it didn’t make it any easier.

   “I don’t want you or anyone else to think that hurting yourself is a good option to make your life better,” he murmured, and Haru nodded in understanding.

   “I know,” he whispered. “But I thought about it a lot and made my decision. Please trust me.”

   Makoto sighed and dropped his head for a moment, finally relenting. For a moment they again sat in silence, simply existing together, Makoto listening to the steady beeping of the machine that tracked Haru’s heartbeat. After a while, Makoto opened his mouth, but it took a few seconds before he could make a sound.

   “I love you, Haru,” he murmured, voice breaking. Instantly there was a gentle touch on his chin, lifting it so they could make eye contact once again.

   “I love you too,” Haru replied, hand drifting to the back of Makoto’s head. Makoto unconsciously leaned closer, moving his own hands to brace himself at either side of Haru’s head, fingers buried in the silky hair. He could feel Haru’s small breaths tickling his face, and his gaze flitted to Haru’s lips, a pang of guilt stabbing his heart again.

   Haru must have seen his hesitation, because he tugged on Makoto’s head gently, with a softly pleading expression. At that, Makoto broke, leaning down the last couple inches for their lips to meet.

   Instantly Makoto felt as if he was a drowning man and Haru was the air he desperately needed to live. He pressed closer and gasped as Haru turned his head slightly. His head swam with a million emotions and a stray tear dripped down his cheek, every sense surrounded by _Haru, Haru, Haru._

   They kissed tenderly for a while, time moving by unnoticed. Finally they broke apart, staring into each other’s eyes and holding onto each other as if they were afraid to let go. At least, that was the way Makoto felt.

   “It will be hard for both of us at first,” he warned, gaze still trailing over Haru’s face.

   “Worth it,” Haru retorted stubbornly.

   Makoto huffed in amusement at Haru’s expression, grateful for the sense of normalcy that came with the small pout he was so familiar with. Before he could say anything else there was a knock at the door, and when it opened, both boys looked up to see their mermaid friends entering. They looked much more at ease then when they had left, to Makoto’s relief. He could only imagine how Rin was feeling right now, but from their expressions it seemed they had been able to reconcile.

   No words were needed as Sousuke and Rin pulled up two chairs, as close as they could squeeze to the side of the bed where Makoto still sat. If Makoto reached out, he could touch both of them, and their presence brought him more comfort than he expected. From the way Haru’s gaze softened when he looked at them, Makoto would bet he felt the same. Sousuke spoke first, wrapping an arm around Rin as he did so.

   “I owe everyone an explanation,” he began. “Especially Rin. And if it’s alright with you, I’d like to tell you the whole story, about how me and Rin ended up here and I transformed.” He ran his free hand through his hair and sighed.

   “I should have come clean about this a long time ago,” he admitted. “So now is as good a time as any.”

   Rin squeezed his mate’s waist in encouragement, and Makoto drew closer in anticipation, glancing over at Haru. This related the most to him, after all. Haru’s intent blue gaze was focused on their friend, hanging onto his every word, and Makoto unconsciously held his breath. After a few beats, Sousuke steeled his expression and began.

   “Rin wasn’t really captured by fisherman.”

  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will be happy. I promise. The next chapter will be the last, and I'll do my best to give you guys a great ending!!


End file.
